Wings of an Angel
by DeansLover1918
Summary: Kayla Sanders was moving in with her best friend so she could go to college in her hometown. She has always loved him but is it unrequited? ClarkxOC Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you are mad at me for my lack of updating of my other stories but trust me if you were as stressed as I was right now you wouldn't be mad at all. College is keeping me busier than I've ever been. My muse decided to wake up and slap me in the face with this one and not leave me alone until I wrote it. I am very sorry. Hopefully I'll have time to update this weekend because I'll finally have a break before Midterms! Well this is a new story I wanted to start just because I recently got addicted to Smallville!**

**Remember, I don't own anything you recognize.**

Chapter 1

Kayla stood in front of her packed-to-the-brim SUV in the driveway anxious to leave. She graduated from high school two years early and got accepted into Smallville Community College. She couldn't wait to see her best friend and the more exciting part was she would be living with him and his family. Yes, Clark Kent would be surprised. She hadn't seen him in years because after her first stepfather died, her mother moved them out here near her grandparents.

She missed Smallville but didn't miss getting made fun of for being a science nerd. No she wasn't fully athletically inclined, but that didn't make her a nerd. That was when she and Clark became best friends. He stood up for her one day when the school jock in middle school had knocked all her books out of her hand and threw her papers everywhere. Clark had told him to stuff it and to get away from her and helped her pick everything up. After that they were inseparable; that is, until she moved away. They still talked whenever they could but she felt like they were drifting apart.

So here she was, standing in front of her car, ready to drive through the night to go to college in her hometown. She heard the front door open and close and turned around to see exactly what she expected, her mother fighting tears and her stepfather's ever stoic face.

"Guys, it's not the end of the world!" She said laughing.

"Shut up!" Her mother said with a playful glare. "Be careful. Call us if anything happens and call us when you get there!" She finished.

"I will, Mom!" Kayla said laughing then turned to her stepfather who crushed her in a hug so tight she couldn't move. "Um, daddy? I can't breathe or move!"

"I just want you to know I love you." He said.

"Okay, I love you, too." She said. "Can you let go now? I would like to leave and make it to Kansas and past Metropolis before rush hour!" He smiled and let her go. "It's not like I won't be back on the first flight we can afford." With that she got into her car and left.

The drive was pretty uneventful. She stopped for gas a total of three times, and loved the fact that there was no traffic, which is why she decided to drive through the night. She actually made it to the farm early, but Clark was already in school.

Mrs. Kent rushed outside to greet her.

"My word you have grown up into a beautiful young lady!" She said.

"Thank you!" Kayla replied blushing.

"Come on in. You must be exhausted. Jonathan will help you unload when he is done with the chores. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." Kayla said laughing at how Mrs. Kent was fussing. "When will Clark be home?"

"Well school doesn't get out until around 2:30 so not for a while. You can pick him up from school if you want and surprise him." Mrs. Kent suggested.

"I just may do that. After I unpack of course so there is room for him!" Around that time Mr. Kent came strolling into the kitchen.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He said rubbing his eyes dramatically. "Is that the little book worm our son couldn't be separated from?"

"Yes, it's me!" She said jumping into his arms. "It's so good to be back in Smallville!"

"It's good to have you back. Clark has been wondering why you haven't emailed him in a while." Mr. Kent replied.

"I have been busy packing and getting things ready to move here with my second family!" Kayla said walking outside.

"Let's unpack your car while Martha finishes up breakfast." Jonathan suggested and he followed Kayla outside who already had her hatch up and was already pulling boxes out. "Someone is just a little eager to move in, I see."

"I haven't seen y'all in years! I just want to hurry so I can spend time with everyone." Kayla said laughing.

"Would you just listen to what Tennessee did to your accent?" Jonathan said laughing.

"Yeah, it got a little worse since moving." They both laughed while taking boxes upstairs. It didn't take long for all of them to be unloaded and in her new room. When they were all seated, Mrs. Kent suddenly jumped up. "Clark forgot his lunch!" She said seeing it on the counter.

"I'll take it to him!" Kayla said. "It'll be a nice surprise. Just let me jump in the shower really quickly since he still has a couple hours before lunch." With that she rushed upstairs and straight into the bathroom. After the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror and she did see changes from the nerd no one liked in middle school. She had contacts now, she had filled out very well, her acne was finally gone, and her hair had finally grown out. She could practically sit on it now. She put some moose in her hair and let it dry while doing her makeup. A few minutes later she flitted down the stairs in jeans and a black tank top. She grabbed Clark's lunch off the table and went outside to her SUV.

"I'll be back later! I have to run by campus for a few minutes before I bring him home!" She shouted out into the field where both Kent's were feeding the cows. They waved at her and she left.

"I still cannot believe you are going without lunch because you forgot it, again!" Pete said following Clark to his locker.

"It's cool I'll just eat when I get home." Clark said putting his books from previous classes away and getting the other half out. "I'll just sit and study in the bleachers."

Pete laughed when he saw the picture Clark had of him and Kayla in his locker when they were younger. "I still cannot believe you have a picture of nerd girl in your locker."

"We're best friends, Pete." Clark said. "And it's calling her names like that one that will get you knocked into a locker." He said before laughing and trying to put Pete in a head lock.

"Boys I think you might want to turn around and see if she is still a nerd for yourselves." Chloe said walking up.

They both turned around and both of their jaws dropped. Gone was the slightly chunky little girl they all knew.

"Careful, boys." Kayla said walking up. "You might catch flies."

Clark smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? I graduated two years early and I'm going to the community college here." She smiled at the look on Pete's face. "Hey there, jerk face." She said laughing.

"Where are you staying?" Chloe asked.

"Holy cow! Chloe? You look amazing!" Kayla said hugging the blonde. "And I'm staying on the Kent farm I got in a little over two hours ago."

"My parents didn't say anything about a new roommate!" Clark said picking his back pack up.

"That is because I wanted it to be a surprise!" Kayla said. "You forgot this, by the way." She finished handing him his lunch.

"Wanna eat with us? We were just about to head outside to the football bleachers." Pete said.

"Sure! Just let me get my lunch out of the car." She said turning around and walking off.

Pete whistled behind her. "Clark, if you don't make a move, I will." He said as they watched her walk away.

"Let's go before Pete's brain turns into goo." Chloe said and they all laughed.

"What do you have for lunch?" Clark asked.

"Stopped by a drive through on the way to the school." Kayla said. "Look in your bag."

He opened it to find his normal lunch gone and replaced by the same food she had. "Don't tell my mom, she may kick you out."

"It'll be our little secret." She said and saw Clark look longingly at the football practice going on as well as at a certain cheerleader. "Is that Lana Lang?"

"The one and only!" Chloe piped up.

"Wow, she hasn't changed at all."

"You, on the other hand," Chloe said. "You have changed a lot."

"I just grew up, that's all." Kayla said laughing. "Clark, why don't you join the team?"

"I just… can't. Dad said he needs me on the farm." Clark said giving her a warning look.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She replied smirking. "I'd better go; I have to be on campus to get my classes and books taken care of. I'll be back to pick you up and take you home, farm boy!" She said laughing as she walked away. When she turned around, she saw Pete in a yellow uniform. "Pete, did you join the team?" She asked.

"I'm trying out! How do I look?" He asked looking up at Clark.

"Like a tackle dummy. Good luck." Clark said.

Later that day, 2:30 came and went and still no Kayla. He called her cell phone and decided to meet her on the bridge right by the school. When she got there she pulled over and walked over to Clark.

"I'm so sorry! I had to fight with the office over transcripts and then they wanted to over-charge me for my books." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Clark said. "What classes are you taking?"

"Advanced Calculus and Biology, an English class, an Anthropology class, and Japanese." She said reading off her schedule. "A grand total of 17 credit hours."

"Will you have time to even breathe?" Clark asked laughing. "And why in the world would you want to take Japanese?"

"I took it in high school." She replied simply. "And yes because three are on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while the others are on Tuesday and Thursday, I'll be able to get a lot of chores done around the farm also between studying times."

"Since you are taking advanced classes, I may need help with my own homework." Clark said causing them to both laugh.

"It's a deal. Now let's go, farm boy, your parents are probably wondering if I kidnapped you." They started walking towards the SUV when a piece of wrapped barbed wire came off a truck driving by. That's when Kayla saw an expensive Porsche driving way over the speed limit drive over it and barrel towards them. Clark pushed her away and she flew backwards and her back his her SUV while she saw Clark get hit by the car and go tumbling into the river below.

"Clark!" She screamed. She stood up ignoring the throbbing pain in her back and ran to the guard rail. When she saw him break the surface she found a way down and ran to him while he was laying a man down on the rocks. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She said.

"I'm fine." Clark replied. "I don't think he is breathing!" He exclaimed starting CPR. After a few breaths, the man coughed and sputtered to life.

"I could have sworn I hit you." The man said looking around.

"If you did," Clark said, "I'd be dead."

Kayla's eyebrows rose at the smooth lie he let out. So no one knew what she did about Clark Kent? That was why he gave her a warning look about the football topic! She decided to stow that topic of discussion away for later.

About half an hour later, the whole place was swarming with cops and EMT's. They saw Kayla limping and she said she had fallen when Clark pushed her out of the way of the out of control car. Clark winced when she cried out when they poked and prodded to make sure she hadn't broken any ribs. They said nothing was broken but a few ribs were bruised so they gave her something for the pain and sent her on her way. That was the moment Jonathan Kent decided to run up.

"Clark! Kayla!" He called running up to them. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, but Kayla is a little worse off than I am." Clark said and they both turned to look at her.

"What? I'm fine! I've been through worse." She said wincing and sucking in her breath when she tried to stand. "Although I will say, those meds they gave me make me feel funny." She finished before giggling causing Jonathan to sigh in relief that nothing serious was wrong and Clark to smile at her comment. "I'm sorry; I'm kind of high as a kite right now. Can we go now?" She asked.

"Who is the maniac that was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded.

"That would be me." A voice said to their right. They all turned to the man in all black. "I'm Lex Luthor," He introduced himself holding his hand out but Jonathan didn't take it.

"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my son and a family friend, Kayla, who is staying with us that you could have killed." He replied.

"Thanks for saving my life." Lex said and looked at Kayla. "If you need a doctor I could call my personal one."

"I'm good!" She said. "Just give me more of these meds and I'll be just...perfect!" She said struggling for the word she was looking for. Clark and Lex smiled at her while Jonathan shook his head.

"It's time to get her home before she falls and drowns herself." Jonathan said causing Kayla to erupt into giggles but gasped when she tried to stand.

"Can I have a little help here?" She said and Clark rushed over to her and helped her up feeling a pang of guilt when the tears threatened to fall down her cheeks when she started breathing heavily.

"You've got an extraordinary son, sir." Lex said. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Yes," Jonathan said, "Drive slower." They all walked off and went home.

That night, Clark couldn't sleep so he went to the loft in the barn he thought of as his place of solace. He walked up to the telescope and fixed it on Lana's house and saw her with her boyfriend on their front porch.

"Having fun stalking the neighbors?" A voice from behind him caused him to jump. He turned around to see Kayla in sweats with her hair in a braid that reached all the way down her back.

"Hey, shouldn't you be lying down?" He asked.

"I should be, but I wanted to come see you." She said sitting on the couch that was up there. "I missed this barn."

"It missed you too." Clark said causing them both to smile. "I'm sorry about pushing you so hard earlier. I saw the car and I just panicked."

"No, Clark," Kayla said standing up slowly and carefully and walking up to him. "Don't ever be sorry for saving me. This is nothing compared to what could have happened. I'm going to go to bed. My classes start tomorrow."

"Good luck." He replied.

"I'll need it." She said reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Thanks again, Clark. You really are my Superman. Good night."

He watched as she walked away and smiled.

The next day he walked outside to see Kayla smiling and sitting on the hood of a brand new truck sitting in his driveway.

"Hey, farm boy," She called out. "I guess someone is grateful you saved their life!" She carefully got down and walked up to him. "I'm going to classes but I'll see you later?"

He nodded and smiled back at her as she got into her car and drove off.

"Hey mom," he called out seeing her getting on a tractor. "Whose truck?"

"It's yours." She replied. "It's a gift from Lex Luthor." She handed him the card.

"This is awesome! Where are the keys?" He asked.

"Your father has them." Martha replied nodding to where his father was working.

He turned off the wood chipper when he saw Clark walking up to him. "I know how much you want it, son, but you can't have it."

"Why not?" Clark asked. "I saved the guy's life."

"So you think you deserve a prize?" Jonathan said.

"That's not what I meant."

The argument continued but in the end, Jonathan won.

Later that afternoon when Kayla returned from classes she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Where is Clark? I went to pick him up from school but Pete said he never showed up." She said putting her books down.

"We got into an argument and he took off." Jonathan said from the kitchen.

"What was the argument about?" She asked.

"About the truck and it turned into where he came from." Martha said putting a plate down in front of Kayla.

"I take it he didn't like what he heard?" Kayla said.

"Not at all." Jonathan said going outside.

"How were your classes today?" Martha asked.

"I have two hours of math homework at least, a book I have to read half of by Wednesday and already I have Japanese homework also." She said in a complaining tone.

"You love it, don't you?" Martha said with a knowing look causing Kayla to smile.

"I totally love it! For once I feel challenged and for once I'm not the genius nerd." Kayla said laughing. "Don't worry, Clark will come back."

"I hope you're right." Martha replied.

"Do you think Clark would mind if I used the barn loft to study in tonight? It feels great outside and I wanted to study out there." She asked.

"Not at all! Go on out when you're finished eating. We can't have you falling behind on your first day." Martha said chuckling.

Later that night, Clark walked into the barn and smiled when he saw Kayla doing her homework.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Tons of it but I don't mind. It's almost the weekend and I have tons of time to do it. I told your mom you would come home. She said you and your dad had an argument."

"Yeah we did," Clark confirmed. "I just hope I didn't hurt his feelings too bad."

"He's strong too, Clark," Kayla said, "He will bounce back. Just wait. So do you have a date for the dance coming up?"

"That is a beg negative." Clark said.

"So Miss Lana Lang has a date?" Kayla asked teasing him.

"You are so funny! But yes she is going with Whitney." Clark replied.

"She's going out with that jerk?" Kayla asked surprised. "Hasn't he hated you ever since you stood up for me in middle school?"

"That about sums it up." Clark said.

"Don't worry, you'll find a date." Kayla said.

"How much more homework do you have to do?" Clark asked.

"Well, I have two more sections of math, two pages of Japanese, and by Wednesday of next week, I have to have read half of the most boring book known to man so I would say quite a lot. But I don't mind. It keeps me busy." She replied.

"It sounds like it." Clark said. "Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack. Good night."

"Good night, farm boy." Kayla said putting her ear phones in and returned to her homework. It was going to be a long night.

The next day Clark woke up for school but didn't see Kayla. "Mom, isn't she going to over sleep?" He asked as he grabbed his lunch and jacket.

"Her two classes today don't start until noon today." Martha replied. "So I thought since she was up so late last night doing homework she could sleep in a little bit today and get started on her chores after classes."

"Lucky girl!" Clark said and went to catch the bus.

Later that afternoon, Clark went to visit Lex to give the keys to the truck back. He walked around most of the mansion but couldn't find him. He finally found him when two people who were fencing came through the hallway into another room.

After he was done giving the truck back, Chloe called him saying she had some interesting news.

"His name is Jeremy Creek. This is a picture I found of him twelve years ago, and this is the picture I took of him four hours ago." She said.

"That's impossible." Clark said. "He would be like 26 now. It must be a kid who looks like him."

"My money was on an evil twin theory," Pete said, "Until we checked his missing persons."

"Jeremy escaped from the infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for twelve years." Chloe explained. "They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance."

"That's why he hasn't aged a day." Pete said.

They all turned when they heard a knock at the door to see Kayla peeking in. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting? I was waiting outside but you didn't come out so I decided to be a one man search party."

"No, it's fine. Chloe was just showing us something weird." Clark said smiling.

"We found a guy who woke up from a twelve year coma who hasn't aged a day." Pete said.

"That's freaky." Kayla said. "Mind if I join? It would be a nice break from studying."

"Of course!" Chloe said. "Come on in!"

"So you guys are telling me he just woke up?" Clark asked returning to the subject at hand.

"No there was a huge electrical storm and the hospital's generator went down. And when it came back on, Jeremy was gone." Chloe explained sitting at her desk.

"The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." Pete said.

"So you're saying the storm pulled a Frankenstein on the kid?" Kayla said.

"And now he is back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas." Clark finished for her.

"I came back to Smallville for a normal life!" Kayla joked.

"Good luck finding that here." Clark said smiling at her. "Why is he doing this?"

"Because twelve years ago today they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow." Pete said.

"Wait a minute, what is the scarecrow?" Kayla asked.

"Every year the jocks pick someone to string up in a corn field and strip him down and paint a red S on his chest." Pete explained.

"It says here he was found comatose in a field twenty yards from the strike." Clark said.

"The strike must have done something to his body." Chloe said.

"No, this can't be right." Clark said.

"Why not?" Kayla asked.

"I think you ought to show them both." Pete told Chloe.

"Show us what?" Kayla asked.

"Come with me." Chloe said and they headed back to the school.

When they got to the school, they walked into a janitor's closet and Kayla gasped when she saw the wall.

"It started out as a scrapbook then it kind of mutated." Chloe explained.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"I call it the 'Wall of Weird'," Chloe replied. "It's every strange and unexplained event that has happened since the meteor shower. That's when it all began."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Clark asked.

Kayla was about to say something when an article caught her eye. When she got closer she saw it was a picture of her when she was younger and it showed her back with the tattoos of angel wings that went down her back that appeared the day of the meteor shower after a meteor hit her house. "I'm on here too?"

"It just seemed weird that they would just show up so I put it up here." Chloe said.

"Great so now I'm on your freak wall. No wonder everyone hated me when I was a kid." Kayla said before storming out in tears.

Clark looked at Chloe with an irritated look in his eyes.

"Don't get mad at me! Do you tell me everything that happens in your life?" Chloe responded.

That was when he saw the picture of the cover of Time Magazine and his eyes widened. It was Lana when she was little right after her parents died from being struck by a meteor.

"It's all my fault." He said before rushing out into the parking lot. When he got outside he saw Kayla struggling to find her keys. It was when she dropped them that he noticed her shoulders shaking. "Kayla," he called out walking up to her. "What's wrong? Is it about the article? It's just that…an article what does it prove?"

"It proves that I'm a freak!" She yelled. "I've tried for so long to hide it and for years I have but Chloe dug in and as it turns out, it never went away."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked confused. "Is it about the 'supposed' tattoos?"

"The tattoos are real, Clark. You just never noticed them before because I can usually cover them with clothing." She continued.

"What's so special about tattoos?" He asked not getting it.

Before she could respond, a hand grabbed Clark's shoulder. He turned around to see Whitney standing there.

"Congratulations, Clark, you're this year's scarecrow." He said.

"Stay away from him!" Kayla yelled trying to get Whitney off of Clark.

"Stay out of it, freak!" Whitney said. "You thought I forgot didn't you, nerd-girl?" He said sneering.

"Don't mess with me right now." Clark said getting pissed off when he saw Kayla shrink down.

"Fine," Whitney said shoving Clark. "Bring it!"

Clark went for the first move which ripped Whitney's shirt open to reveal a necklace with a green bead on it. Kayla gasped when it started glowing and when she saw Clark go down.

Whitney easily knocked him to the ground. "What's going on with you and Lana?" He asked.

"Nothing," Clark replied and that was the first time Kayla heard pure hatred come out in his tone. He looked at the necklace again except this time Whitney noticed.

"You like her necklace?" He asked. He took it off and put it on Clark. "Good, because it's the closed you're ever going to get to her."

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Kayla said running up to Whitney but he shoved her away and she fell to the ground and her arm immediately went around her ribs.

"Don't you touch her again." Clark said but was too weak to do anything as they loaded him into the bed of a truck. Kayla watched helpless as they drove off.

When Kayla could stand up, she got into her car and raced back to the farm.

"Where is Clark?" Martha asked.

"Some guys said they were going to use him as a 'scarecrow' or something, beat him up and took him!" Kayla said rushing upstairs to change. "I'm going to go look for him because he could be in any field in Smallville!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Jonathan asked. "Kayla, I know you want to help Clark, but I don't see how they even could beat him up like you said."

"I don't know what happened but somehow they bested his abilities." Kayla said. "I have to find him!"

"Sweetheart, how do you plan to search every field in Smallville? There are so many acres to every farm around here." Martha asked.

"I don't expect you to understand right away but when I go outside you will see how and I promise I will explain everything later when I get Clark back." Kayla said grabbing a tank top and heading outside.

She walked outside and both the Kents gasped at what they saw next. Kayla gasped as if she was in pain and within a few seconds two wings shot out of the traced tattoos on her back. When she turned around, they saw her eyes had turned the lightest shade of blue they had ever seen.

"This is what the meteor shower did to me when it hit my house." She said. Her wings sparkled in the late afternoon sun as she took off from the ground and glided off into the sky.

A few hours had gone by and she still hadn't seen Clark. It was dark by then and she was about to give up and head home when she saw a scarecrow stake in a field with what looked like a person on it.

"Clark," she whispered as she dove down and landed right in front of him.

"Who are you?" He could barely whisper.

"It's me, Kayla, Clark." She said as she walked up to him.

"You have wings?" He asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier. These sprout from the tattoos and they have since I was a little girl right after the meteor shower. We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to get you off of this thing." She said.

"Wait," Clark whispered. "You have beautiful eyes," He finished and Kayla smiled sweetly before retracting her wings and changing her eyes back to normal in case someone stumbled upon them.

Right after that they both heard footsteps. They turned around to see Jeremy Creek standing there.

"It never changes does it?" He asked.

"Help me!" Clark pleaded as Kayla tried to undo the knots.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"You're Jeremy." Clark stated.

"I thought if I punished them it would stop." Jeremy continued. "But it never stops." He started to turn away.

"Stop rambling and come over here and help me get him down!" Kayla screamed at him and felt her eyes change color again at her rage. "Where are you going?"

"The homecoming dance." Jeremy replied. "I never made it to mine."

Kayla gasped when she realized he meant to kill everyone.

"Please, get me down." Clark pleaded.

"You're safer here." Jeremy said with a smile that Kayla didn't like at all.

"No don't go! Help me get him down!" Kayla screamed after him but he was gone.

"Kayla," Clark said and she turned her attention back to him.

"I'm getting you down Clark." She said but after clawing at the knots she still couldn't undo them. "Were these assholes boy scouts?" She screamed. "Clark, I can't get them."

"Go to the school. Try to stop Jeremy." He said.

"No, I've got to get you down!" Kayla said.

"No, go and protect the other students." Clark replied. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Don't joke like that." Kayla said. "I'm coming right back for you." She said letting her wings out and Clark thought he had never seen a more beautiful thing in his life. She turned back around and did something neither of them expected. She kissed him. "I'm coming right back, farm boy." She whispered before taking off into the night. She had never flown so fast in her life. She had to beat Jeremy to the school. She got there around the time he was.

"Jeremy!" She shouted as she landed. "You don't have to do this!" She retracted her wings but kept her eyes the blue color because she could see better at night that way.

"Yes I do! You saw what they did to Clark! They have to be punished." He replied.

She walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop what you are doing or I will make you. How does that sound?" She said in a darker tone. She saw his eyes darken before she felt electricity shoot through her body and she felt herself flying backwards before everything went black.

Clark arrived just in time to see Kayla get electrocuted and felt rage tear through him. He walked up to see him heading for the sprinkler system.

"Jeremy," he said, "You need to stop this. You just hurt an innocent girl."

"I don't know how you got here, but she tried to stop me so she deserved what she got." Jeremy said walking towards Clark. "You should've stayed away."

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends." Clark said.

"Those people in there aren't your friends." Jeremy said. "The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest."

"They never did anything to you," Clark felt his temper rising.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you and all the others like us." Jeremy snapped.

"What happened to you was my fault." Clark said. He saw movement behind Jeremy and saw Kayla sneaking up behind him but saw her look of confusion at his statement. "I can understand your pain."

"I'm not in pain. I have a gift." Jeremy said. "And a purpose." He said turning around.

"And I'm just pissed off." Kayla said before punching him in the nose. "That's for shocking me!"

He tried to run but Clark used his speed to cut him off. "So do I." Kayla gasped when she saw electricity coat Jeremy before he grabbed Clark.

"Clark!" She yelled but knew if she touched them she could die. She watched as Clark, who seemed almost unfazed by the shock, threw Jeremy into a nearby truck.

"Give it up, Jeremy." Clark said as Jeremy energized himself and touched the truck and it started.

"What is this guy, the energizer bunny?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla…" Clark started as Jeremy drove the truck right for him. "MOVE!" He shouted and she jumped out of the way in the nick of time and watched as Jeremy drove both of them right over a water main and through a concrete wall.

"Clark!" She screamed running around the corner.

"Stay back there's water!" Clark said and she jumped out of the puddle she was standing in. They both watched in horror as the water started coming into the truck and Jeremy electrocuted himself and Clark was knocked backwards by the voltage. Kayla tried to get to him but the water was still energized so she couldn't do anything. She breathed easier when Clark got up and pulled the truck forward to get Jeremy out. In one bright flash, the electricity was gone but Kayla was taking no chances.

Clark pushed Jeremy back in his seat to see if he was still alive when Jeremy opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked and Kayla's eyes widened in shock. Did the electricity reboot his brain or something? "Where am I?"

"I'm Clark Kent and you're in Smallville." He replied.

After Jeremy was taken care of, Kayla watched Clark go inside the school and followed him. She found him looking over the balcony to the gym and she saw who he was looking at.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to dance with her." Kayla said. "I know how you feel about her."

"There will be other dances. Not to mention, I don't think Whitney would appreciate me dancing with her." Clark said with a sad smile.

"What does she see in that jack ass anyway?" Kayla asked and smiled when she heard Clark let out a bark of laughter.

"I have no clue." He said and a silence fell between them.

"Listen, Clark, about what happened the field. I'm…" She didn't get to finish because Clark had turned around and put a light kiss to her lips.

"I'm not." He said before walking off. "It's nice to know I have an angel looking out for me." He called over his shoulder. Kayla smiled and followed him out. She smiled even wider when she saw him eying the trucks of the guys who strung him up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, farm boy?" She asked as her wings sprouted.

"I don't know can you lift a truck?" He asked and she laughed.

"Boy I've got tricks you've never seen." She said as she grabbed Whitney's turned it upside down, and let it fall onto his friend's truck. Clark grabbed the next one and tossed it on top of Whitney's. "Clark, I think we've got a masterpiece!"

"I think you're right. Now let's go home." He said.

"I'll race you!" Kayla said launching herself into the sky and smiled as Clark took off on the ground.

He obviously beat her home. When she landed she knew the Kents were waiting for her to explain but she wasn't quite ready to face them yet so she followed Clark to the barn and sat on the couch as he looked through his telescope.

"You're grandfather gave me that telescope when I was about your age." Jonathan's voice rang out causing them to turn around and Kayla started. "I came downstairs for breakfast one morning and there it was." He saw Clark sit down slowly. "Are you ok?"

Clark just turned at looked at his father. "Can I answer that in about 5 years?" He asked.

Jonathan chuckled. "Yeah," he said before leaving the barn and winked at Kayla.

"Dad," Clark said walking over to the landing. "I'm glad you and mom are the ones that found me."

"We didn't find you, Clark," Jonathan replied. "You found us."

Clark smiled and walked over turning the radio on.

"Hey, Clark," Kayla started with hesitance. "You said Jeremy's condition was your fault. How is that?"

Clark sighed. "My abilities weren't caused by the meteor shower…"

"Then what else caused them or are you like the X-men?" She joked causing a small smile to form on Clark's face.

"It's a little more complicated but I kind of fell out of the sky. Well, my ship did anyway and when the rock surrounding me broke up in the atmosphere…"

"The meteor shower ensued." Kayla finished for him.

"I'm responsible for everything bad that has happened to people since. I'm the reason you're on Chloe's Wall of Weird." Clark said putting his head in his hands.

He looked up when he felt Kayla's hands lift his face up. "It may be your fault, Clark Kent, but so are my beautiful eyes." She said and they both smiled. "The only reason I tried to hide it was so I wouldn't be put in a lab to be a rat. I actually love flying. I have never felt freer than when I fly. If anything, you gave me a gift. Thank you."

He smiled and stood up. "I may not have gotten to dance with Lana but may I have this dance Ms. Sanders?"

Kayla giggled. "Yes, Mr. Kent, you may." She knew that there was a good chance that nothing would ever come of the events of this evening but she was willing to let herself feel something for someone, if only for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the first chapter ending was kind of weird but, personally, I hated the on and off thing with Lana. So that is why I did the ending the way I did because I promise a Lana/Kayla showdown in the future! Here is the next one!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kayla was awoken with a loud thud. She jumped out of bed and knocked on Clark's door.

"Not trying to kill yourself are you?" She asked and laughed when he opened the door until she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

"I had a weird dream." He said. "I have to do my chores. I'll tell you about it later."

Kayla nodded. "Meet you at the car." She said before going to change. When she finished and walked downstairs, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Kent sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, sweetheart." Mrs. Kent greeted. "Thank you for finding Clark last night."

"It was no problem." Kayla responded. "Maybe we could talk later?"

"Of course," Jonathan said, "If you ever need to talk about anything, we are all ears."

Kayla nodded, grabbed her bag, and walked with them outside and waited for Clark.

When they finally arrived, Kayla helped them unload. "Clark, I think your mom said to put up the sign."

"Ok," Clark said. "Are you ok to finish unloading?"

Kayla gave him a look. "No, Clark, I am a complete invalid. I am a big girl now." She said laughing. "Hey Pete!" She called over Clark's shoulder.

Pete waved back. "Hey, need help with the sign?"

"Yeah, would you mind?" Clark asked picking up the sign and a nail.

"I'll go get a hammer." Pete said walking away.

"Clark, don't you dare!" Kayla whispered but it was too late, Clark had already pushed the nail in with his thumb. "You're gonna get caught one of these days!" She laughed shaking her head.

"All hail the homecoming king and queen!" Chloe called and they all turned around to see Lana and Whitney walk up. Kayla rolled her eyes and went back to setting the produce up.

"Clark!" Lana said walking over. "I didn't see you at the dance last night."

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend over there where he was?" Kayla said glaring at Whitney.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lana said looking between Whitney and Kayla.

"Nothing," Clark said and gave Kayla a look, "I was just a little tied up."

"Hey!" Jonathan said, "Congratulations." He shook Whitney's hand and Kayla just walked over to the far side of their display before realizing everything was set up and she had nothing to keep busy with so she walked back over next to Clark.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Whitney said.

"I'm going to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." Clark said and Kayla followed.

"Are you ok?" Kayla asked. "I'm sorry if last night confused you."

Clark shook his head. "No! That's not what I'm upset about." Kayla nodded before Whitney walked up to them.

"Kent!" Whitney called. "You realize last night was just a joke right?"

"Then why did it involve you beating him to a pulp?" Kayla asked.

"I don't believe I asked you, nerd girl." Whitney said. "I do need that necklace back."

"I don't have it." Clark said.

"Look, it's Lana's favorite so…" Whitney pushed.

"So then you better go back out to that cornfield and find it." Clark said. "Oh and if you ever lay your hands on Kayla again, you will regret it." He added before both he and Kayla walked away.

"Hey, Clark, you didn't have to say that." Kayla said.

"Yes I did. No one hurts you and gets away with it." Clark said walking up to the truck. "How are the ribs?"

"I took some Excedrin before I came so they don't hurt right now." Kayla said. "I think the bruises are healing." She saw him open his mouth and quickly added, "If you apologize one more time for saving my life I will kick your butt, farm boy," and they both laughed.

"Alright fine," he said as they grabbed boxes to take back. When they got back Kayla caught him staring over at Whitney and Lana.

"If your look gets any sappier I will be forced to vomit." Kayla said. "Just tell her how you feel."

"She has Whitney." Clark said.

"Your point is what? Yes, she is dating an asshole but, hey, everyone is allowed to be stupid sometimes." She said before turning and seeing Lex.

"I can't knock your taste in women." He said to Clark. "Although I would keep my eye closer to home." He added when Kayla walked away. "She's beautiful. How is she feeling?"

"She is doing better. She is off the medication the doctor gave her and is now just on regular pain relievers." Clark said.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" He asked and Kayla's attention span perked into action.

"It was just a stupid prank." Clark said putting something in the truck.

"You were tied to a stake in the middle of a field." Lex said. "Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there."

"I appreciate your help," Clark cut him off. "I want to forget it ever happened."

"What is the hold up, son?" Jonathan asked walking up. "Hey Lex." He said shaking the man's hand. "Come on help us finish up. You coming Kayla?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Right now." Kayla said before walking off. So Lex was the one who saved him? She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Driving back was nothing unusual. Martha, Jonathan and Clark were up front while Kayla sat in the back enjoying the breeze. She all of a sudden felt the truck swerve and come to an abrupt stop before she saw Clark launch himself out of his side.

"What's going on?" She asked before she saw another truck turned over on the road. "Is that Whitney's truck?" She saw Clark run up and take the whole windshield off before getting Whitney out of the burning truck. "Oh god, it's going to explode! Clark, get away from there!" She shouted but to no avail. The next few minutes were the slowest of her life. She saw the truck explode in slow motion and saw Clark enveloped in the flames. She felt the heat from the blast and knew he couldn't have survived that. When the explosion was over she bolted for the truck not caring if it could or couldn't explode again.

"Clark!" She screamed. She finally saw him and ran up to him. "Clark!" She grabbed him but brought her hand away because he was so hot from the flames he burned her. "What the hell? You're also fireproof?"

He looked up at them and they all saw that Whitney was unharmed.

Later at the farm, Kayla stood on the front porch with Clark while he examined himself for burn marks but there were none.

"Clark, what can't you do?" Kayla said. "You're bullet proof, strong as hell, can run faster than anything I've ever seen, and now you're fireproof? What is going on?"

Jonathan walked out before Clark could answer. "Whitney is going to be fine. He's got a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious." He said.

"Does he remember anything?" Clark asked.

"No," Jonathan said, "Just that something smashed up his truck and then he woke up in the ambulance."

"You need to talk to mom," Clark said, "I think I really freaked her out this time." Clark said watching his mom walk around the tractor by the barn.

"You also made her really proud, Clark," his dad replied.

"Dad, something else happened to me this morning." Clark said and Kayla's ears perked up. "When I woke up, I was kind of floating."

"Is that what the loud thud was that woke me up this morning?" Kayla asked.

Clark nodded before Jonathan spoke. "Floating?" He asked with skepticism.

"As soon as I woke up, I crashed. I mean, Dad what's happening to me?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jonathan replied. "As soon as you break the law of gravity, we are definitely in uncharted territory."

"I just wish it would stop." Clark said.

"Why?" Kayla asked. "It's a gift and you used them today to save someone. You've saved me with them before too."

"I'm supposed to have all the answers," Jonathan said. "But maybe Kayla is right. Maybe your abilities are just advancing as you develop. We will figure this thing out together."

"I know we will but this is happening to me and I'm scared." Clark said before walking off.

Jonathan turned to look at Kayla. "And now it's your turn."

"Yeah, I know." She said before taking a deep breath. "You remember the meteor shower obviously and how it hit my house? Well the radiation gave me these tattoos. No one knew what they meant so we all just ignored it until my wings sprouted for the first time. My parents were so scared they wouldn't come near me. Over time I learned to not bring them out around them. When my stepfather died, I knew the only person who goodness out of this curse was gone so I didn't bring them out for years; especially when mom got remarried to Randal. He doesn't know I have them. He asked about the tattoos but when mom told him about the meteor shower he just chalked it up to a freak accident or something and went on with his life."

"That must be hard." Jonathan said putting his hand on Kayla's shoulder.

"It was. I had to pretend to be someone I'm just not and it was suffocating me. That is why I moved back here. I knew y'all would understand because of Clark. I knew I wouldn't be turned away because I'm different." Kayla replied. "I don't know what is going on with Clark but I do know about things developing and it being scary. I just hope he knows I'm here if he needs to talk."

"He knows." Jonathan said. "You should tell him how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday like some people may believe." Jonathan chuckled. "I see the way you are around him. Just tell him and maybe he will open up to you. He needs someone right now."

Kayla nodded and went inside. "I'm going to catch a shower. Thank you, Mr. Kent." He nodded as she walked inside.

The next day, Kayla dropped by the high school to give Clark a book he let her borrow that helped with her homework when she saw Lana and Whitney talking in the hallway.

"Where were you Saturday before the game?" She heard Lana ask and smiled.

"Can we talk about this later?" He said shutting his locker.

"It's a simple question, Whitney," Lana said.

"I was warming up." He said and Kayla glared at the lie.

"So you didn't grab Clark and hang him up in a field?" Lana asked.

"Lana, it was just a prank." He said.

"Bullshit it was, quarterback." Kayla said walking up.

"How would you know?" Lana asked.

"Because I was there. I saw your boyfriend beat Clark to the ground. When I tried to stop him he shoved me to the ground. I found Clark later strung up in the field beaten and in immense pain. Are you sure it was a prank and not jealousy, Whitney?" She asked before walking away. "Oh and Lana," She added turning around, "I would be careful who you date. Not everyone is the best choice."

"Can I please have my necklace back?" Lana asked.

"I lost it," Whitney said and Kayla internally cheered before going to find Clark.

"Pete!" She called to the boy. "Have you seen Clark?"

He shook his head. "He is here but I have no clue where."

"I have to get back to campus. I have one more class but could you give him this for me? He needed it for a class today. I just hope I'm not too late in giving it back." She said handing him the book.

"Actually we have math next together so I'll see him then. I'll tell him you dropped by." Pete said and Kayla left to go to class.

When she got back to the farm later, she went to change so she could do her chores for the day. When she was done she went looking for Clark. She found him hanging out by the fence of the property.

"If you keep frowning like that, farm boy, your face may get stuck." She called out and laughed when his jaw dropped when he turned around. She was wearing a sports bra and the shortest shorts he had ever seen. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. Her hair was back in a long braid. "You will catch flies if you keep that open." She said closing his mouth.

"Sorry, just…wow." He said causing her to laugh again.

"What do you have there?" She asked seeing the box in his hands.

"It's Lana's necklace." He said.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Don't open the box!" Clark said quickly. "Something about the stone makes me weak." He added when he saw her hurt face.

"That's why Whitney was able to take you down! It fell off when Lex let you down didn't it?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'm debating whether or not I should give it to her." Clark said.

"I think you should." Kayla said causing Clark to look at her in confusion.

"I thought you didn't like Lana." He said.

"I don't but I know how you feel about her." Kayla said looking at the ground.

"What about the other night?" Clark pressed.

"The other night…" Kayla said clapping her hands together. "The other night was years of pent up feelings brought to the surface because I thought you were seriously hurt." She couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I would talk to you more about them if I thought I had a chance but you can't fight for something that isn't there." She put her earbuds of her iPod in. "See you later, farm boy. I have chores to do." She said before climbing over the fence and started jogging down the driveway. Silent tears fell down her cheeks all the way back to the house. When she got back she saw Lana up in the barn loft. Her tears fell even harder as she went to go shovel the stalls in said barn. When she saw Clark walk up, she hid herself behind the stall door.

"Lana," she heard him say as he saw her.

"Your mom said I could wait up here." Lana replied. "I hope you don't mind. This is an amazing place." She said about the loft.

"My dad built it." Clark replied and Kayla could hear the smile on his face. "He calls it my fortress of solitude."

"I didn't know you were into astronomy." She said walking over to the telescope.

"That's a hobby." He said.

"Did you know you could see my house from here?" She asked.

"No, really," Clark asked feigning surprise. "You know we've lived a mile apart our whole lives and you've never come over." Kayla sucked in a breath waiting for Lana's explanation.

"And you're wondering what I'm doing here now." She said for him.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company," Clark said, "but yes I was."

"I found out about what Whitney did to you." She said. "The whole scarecrow thing and I came to apologize." Kayla snorted and immediately covered her mouth instantly knowing she gave herself away to Clark.

"It's not your fault." He said looking around the barn knowing that snort. "Just forget about it."

"I can't." Lana said. "He had no right to do that to you and you turn around and save his life."

"I appreciate you coming over here but you're not the one who should be apologizing." He said.

"I didn't come here to defend him." Lana said. "I came here to see you." That was all it took for new tears to spill down Kayla's cheeks as she quietly left the barn.

When she walked into the kitchen, the Kents both looked up.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Martha asked.

"Nothing," She lied. "I stabbed my toe in the barn and it really hurt. I'm going to go do some homework and give Lana and Clark some privacy. I'll shovel it out later tonight. Is that ok?"

They both nodded knowing exactly what was wrong. "Of course, homework comes first." Jonathan said.

"Thank you." She said before running up the stairs and shutting her door. How could she have been so stupid? She thought that if she just let her feelings show for one night that that would be it. Boy was she wrong! She allowed herself to collapse on her bed and let the tears flow.

Back in the barn Clark was a little surprised by Lana's explanation.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Lex came to see me and when I confronted Whitney, he lied and Kayla told me the truth about what really happened. You're really lucky, Clark," Lana said, "That girl would do anything for you. You're lucky to have a friend like that."

Clark nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad they did, Clark." She said. "They were just being good friends."

"Lex is definitely one of a kind." Clark said avoiding the topic of Kayla. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." Lana admitted. "I thought I knew Whitney. Now I wonder what else I've been blind to in my life. He even lost my favorite necklace."

Clark looked swiftly back at the box's hiding place. "Can't you get it replaced." He asked.

"It sounds kind of weird but it's made from a fragment of the meteor that killed my parents." She explained. "Nell had it made. She gave it to me the day she officially adopted me. She told me that life is about change. I'd better go." She said. "If you see Kayla, please tell her that I'm sorry for Whitney shoving her. I'm glad you're ok, Clark."

Later that night, Kayla was shoveling the barn stalls, Jonathan was trying to fix one of the machines, and Clark was up in the loft probably staring at Lana's house. She had been avoiding him all afternoon. Her face was still really red and blotchy and she didn't want to explain why to anyone.

"Need a hand, dad?" Clark asked.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night." Jonathan said. "Kayla, I don't think there is anything else to clean." He said laughing as she blushed. She had been doing the last stall for the last half hour avoiding coming out.

"I'm going to go lay down in the loft. I'm sleepy." She said looking down at the ground as she passed Clark on the landing. All of a sudden they both heard a chirping/buzzing sound. When they looked around they saw someone jump down and launch itself at Clark. It knocked him down but he threw it off of him up into the rafters causing Kayla to scream.

"Clark?" They heard Jonathan come up the stairs. "What happened are you guys alright?"

"There's someone in the rafters." Clark said and they both reached for flashlights. They started looking around for the person and Kayla just kind of stood there. She didn't know what she was going to do. Sure she could let her wings out but what good would that do? And her strength was only tapped into when her wings were out.

After a few moments of looking Kayla saw the guy push Mr. Kent off of the ledge and plummet straight towards the machine was fixing that had sharp blades.

"Clark!" She shouted.

"Dad!" Clark also shouted and rushed down to catch his dad right before he hit the blades.

Kayla sprinted down the stairs and found them both getting off the blades. Clark had bent them all when he cushioned his dad's fall but Kayla was just glad they were alright.

"What the hell was that?" She asked?

"What is going on?" Martha said running into the barn. "I heard a commotion and then screaming."

"Someone was in here and tried to kill Mr. Kent." Kayla replied still shaken up.

"I've never seen anyone move like that." Jonathan said.

"Did you get a look at his face?" Martha asked.

"No." Jonathan said. "He came right off the ceiling at me. It was almost like he…"

"Wasn't entirely human?" Clark asked looking up into the rafters. "I saw his face. I think it was Greg Arkin."

"We used to hang out with him before I moved!" Kayla said and Clark nodded.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Martha said.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't know." Clark said.

"Are you still friends?" Martha pressed.

"I pass him in the halls but people change." Clark said.

"I remember his mother used to keep him on a short leash but I can't believe he'd hurt a fly." Martha said.

"Maybe that was because he was too busy collecting them and every other bug he could get his hands on." Clark said.

"Bugs? That's seriously gross!" Kayla said. "Of all the hobbies to pick up…collecting bugs?"

"Clark, kids don't just leap off ceilings and attack people." Jonathan said.

"How do you explain that?" Clark asked and they all saw a green substance in the exact shape of Greg's footprint on the ceiling and rafters.

"That is seriously gross!" Kayla said following Clark up into the rafters.

"I don't know." Jonathan said. "It seems kind of out there."

"This coming from the man who has been hiding a space ship in his storm cellar for the last twelve years." Martha said.

"Wait, what?" Kayla asked. "You have Clark's space ship in the storm cellar?"

"You know about him being from space?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes he told me where my tattoos came from." Kayla said and Jonathan shot her a confused look.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Clark, about Greg." Jonathan said a few minutes later. "I am just having trouble wrapping my head around this one."

"Dad, do you ever wonder why all these weird things keep happening in Smallville?" Clark asked.

"Every town has its share of tall tales." Came Jonathan's reply.

"Except here they're all true. Look at Kayla." He said. "Her wings aren't exactly normal."

"Love you too, buddy." Kayla said dryly.

"You know what I mean." Clark countered. "Chloe showed us this wall. It's covered with all these articles about all the weird stuff that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. It's all my fault."

"If you're talking about 50 lb tomatoes and two headed calves, I've got a better explanation for you. Luther Corp. God only knows what that fertilizer plant has been pumping out over the last twelve years." Jonathan said.

"Luther Corp. didn't kill Lana's parents or destroy Kayla's house or give her wings." He countered.

"Neither did you, son." Jonathan said. "You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

"I've already told you I thank you for my wings." Kayla said kneeling in front of Clark. "They make me feel free."

"I know," Clark snapped. "I still feel responsible."

"What happened to Lana's parents was a terrible tragedy." Jonathan said sitting next to Clark. "But no matter how many extraordinary gifts you have, you will never be able to change that."

"How do I make this feeling go away?" Clark asked.

"You can't," Kayla said. "It'll always be there but that's what makes you human and my best friend." She added putting a hand on Clark's cheek.

"You should listen to her, Clark." Jonathan said getting up. "She is wise for her age."

"Ouch, that actually hurt, Mr. Kent," She said causing him to laugh as he left the barn.

Kayla got up to leave when Clark caught her hand. "Why were you crying earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" Kayla tried to play dumb.

"Your eyes are still red and you never washed the dried tears off your face." Clark said. "Was it about what you heard in the barn?"

"Why would that upset me? If she wanted to see you, I can't control that." Kayla said walking to the other side of the landing with her back to Clark.

"Thank you for sticking up for me to them." Clark said walking up behind her. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," Kayla said.

"I know when you're lying to me," Clark said. "What are you so afraid of? Why do you hate Lana so much?" He pressed.

"Because I'm afraid of losing you!" Kayla finally shouted turning around as fresh tears broke loose. "I'm scared she'll walk in, finally pay some sort of attention to you and then steal away my best friend. I can't lose you, Clark. You're the only one who understands." She said sobbing and Clark crushed her to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered into her hair kissing her head. "I'll always be here." They stood there like that until her sobs subsided into whimpers and small hiccups and she backed away from him.

"I still have homework to do." She said going towards the stairs before Clark caught her hand again.

"You're my best friend, Kayla." He said. "I love you and nothing will ever change that."

She gave him a watery smile. "You have no idea how much I wish that was enough, Clark." She said cryptically before leaving the barn and going into the house leaving Clark to ponder on what she told him.

The next day crawled for Kayla. Her classes were boring and she took notes faster than the teacher could put them up because she was reading the textbook in class. When she was finally able to go home, she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kayla!" a familiar voice rang through.

"Clark? What's wrong? I was just on my way to come get you." She said getting into her vehicle.

"I need a favor." He said and his voice got really quiet. "I need to borrow your wings."

"What happened?" She said getting out of her car and making her way towards a wooded area near the school.

"Greg Arkin kidnapped Lana and intends to kill her. He's been turned into a human bug." Clark said and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"That is what I need you to find out. Remember the old tree house you went up in but I never did? You can get there faster than me right now because I'm with Chloe and Pete." He said.

"I'll be waiting." She said before hanging up and shooting up into the sky.

A few minutes after she got there Clark arrived. "Clark!" she said. "I think he's got her up there but I haven't seen either come out!"

He nodded and sped up to the tree house. When he opened the trap door he saw Lana in a web keeping her asleep.

"Get away from her." Greg said as Clark tried to reach her.

"Greg, I know what's happened to you," Clark said.

"Well then you know that I've been freed." Greg replied.

"No, you haven't," Clark countered. "You're a slave to your instincts."

"I have no rules, Clark." Greg said. "I eat what I want, I go where I want, and I take what I want."

"You're not taking her!" Clark said.

"Well then try and stop me," Greg said.

"You're not the only one who's changed." Clark said before Greg shoved them through the wall and onto the ground causing Kayla to spring into action.

"Clark, he went this way!" She said sprouting her wings and following Greg.

They entered the building cautiously looking around for Greg when suddenly Clark started falling to the ground.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"There are meteor rocks in here somewhere," He said gasping for breath before turning around at a metallic sound behind them. "No!" He shouted but both he and Kayla were hit across the room. He landed on a rock and she slammed into the wall falling in a heap onto the ground and blood running down her face.

Clark looked up and saw red before the meteor rocks' effect started intensifying.

"You haven't changed at all, Clark," Greg taunted, "You still get sick around this place just like when we were kids. Did you know a bumble ant can lift thirty times its own body weight?" Greg asked before throwing Clark to the other side of the room away from the meteor rocks.

He slowly picked himself up and found a concrete corner to tuck himself into and immediately felt the rocks' effects disappear. It must be made of lead! He thanked whatever was looking over him as he waited for Greg to find him. When he got close enough Clark grabbed him.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Greg asked before Clark threw him across the room.

Greg grabbed what he thought was the support beam to help him stand up but instead he dropped a piece of machinery on himself.

When it was all over, he rushed to see if Kayla was ok.

"Kayla!" He yelled shaking her and breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes opened.

"What happened? Did he seriously hit us into a wall?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Careful," Clark said. "And yes I couldn't move us."

"So, you're allergic to meteor fragments?" Kayla asked.

"Apparently I am." He replied. "Let's get you back to campus then home."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said as he picked her up. "I'm not an invalid, Clark."

"I know, but I don't want you getting dizzy and falling and hurting yourself worse." He said as he rushed them out to the tree house.

"Isn't that Whitney getting Lana out? You're just going to let him take your glory?" She asked.

"Yes, because I have more important things to worry about right now." He said smiling down at her then taking her home.

Later that night, Kayla looked out her bedroom window to see Clark heading out with the lead box in his hand and sighed. He was finally stealing the glory back. As long as he was happy, she could deal with the pain. She went to shower not seeing Clark coming back with a slightly sad look on his face and she didn't see him look up at her bedroom window and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you loved the last chapter! I didn't have anything to do this weekend so I would like to focus my muse on this story before she threatens to kill me because I've been so busy, I've been ignoring her. I haven't gotten any reviews as of yet and that greatly disappoints me because that gives me no reason to write more. Could I have some this round please? You guys are the best!**

Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later happened to be Kayla's fall break so she decided to spend it with her friends and follow them around school. Principal Kwan gave her permission so she was their shadow for the week.

"So how does it feel to be free for a week and watch us suffer?" Pete asked her.

"It feels amazing." She admitted. "It's nice to have a break from school."

"It's even nicer when you find out you aced all of your midterms too." Clark teased. "You're a regular genius. You deserve a break."

"I think you're right!" Kayla laughed when Chloe walked up to them and put a newspaper in Clark's hand.

"Football: Sport or Abuse?" Clark read.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think you seriously need to decrease your cappuccino dependency." Clark replied and they all laughed.

"Pete thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt." She said.

"The man coached my dad," Pete said. "all my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Superbowl!"

"While I'm touched by that Hallmark moment," Chloe said, "you don't get points for subtlety in journalism."

"I think you're on to something." Kayla said and they all turned and looked at her. "What? He coached my dad, my biological father, and when I used to see him he would always tell me what an ass the man was when they lost but how awesome he was when they won." Chloe just turned and smiled at them all.

"I've already started getting hate mail." She said.

"You seem very happy about that." Clark said. "Why?"

"It means I'm hitting a nerve." She replied. "Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and the general use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea who's been sending it."

"You think Coach Walt has been sending it?" Kayla asked and Chloe nodded.

Just then Lana just blew by them.

"There's something you don't see every day." Chloe said. "A pom-pom meltdown." Then a bunch of football players walked by them and she grabbed her camera. "Pete I need a picture of the cheating jock crowd!"

"Cheating?" Kayla asked.

"They got caught cheating on their math midterms." Clark explained. "Any idea how they got that midterm cloned?"

"It's still a mystery but I'm working on it." She said as she kept clicking away on her camera.

One of the football guys saw her taking pictures and launched the football he was holding at her. Right before it would have shattered her camera and her face, Clark caught it.

"Wow, somebody's panties are twisted a little too tight!" Kayla called out causing the guy to glare.

Clark threw the football back but put a little more force behind it causing the guy to double over when it hit his stomach.

Kayla saw the coach eying Clark as they walked away and didn't like the look.

Later when they were taking a snack break, the coach approached them.

"Hey, Kent," Coach Walt called out. "I saw your arm out there. The technique was lousy but you've got a lot of power." He said.

"Thanks," Clark said and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"So why aren't you on our team?" Coach asked.

"My dad needs me on the farm." Clark explained. "Well your school needs you on the field. We gotta big game Friday night and we are short players."

"Clark," Kayla said stepping forward. "Please don't do it."

"Who are you?" Coach asked.

"I'm Kayla Sanders. You coached my dad when he went here." She said.

"William Sanders? Yeah I remember him! I always thought he would have a son… someone who would be of more use to his legacy." The coach insulted her blatantly in front of everyone then turned to Clark. "I know your dad would understand."

"He's kind of stubborn." Clark said.

"Yeah I remember," The coach said. "Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I ever coached. A lot of god given talent. It's in your genes Kent."

"Actually I'm adopted." Clark shot back.

"Look I am giving you a chance to be part of something special." Coach said and Kayla saw his temper start to flare just like her dad said it did when he didn't get what he wanted. "A part of history. Now I've seen you stare at your father's picture there in that trophy case. Don't tell me you don't want to be a part of this. Why don't you suit up? Look at Ross, he doesn't have a lick of natural talent but he's got a truck load of heart."

"Thanks," Pete said. "I guess."

"Let me think about it." Kayla's eyes widened at Clark's response. He was actually going to take this lunatic's word?

"Fordman," Coach called, "Get over here."

Kayla groaned as Whitney walked up to them.

"You're the captain," coach said, "How do you think Kent here would do on the field? I mean, considering our current predicament."

Whitney looked Clark up and down and Kayla could feel the insult he was about to sling.

"He might do alright," he said.

"He seems afraid though," Coach said.

"It's not the reason is it, Clark?" Lana said.

"It's my dad," Clark started but was cut off by the coach again.

"Listen, Kent," He said, "There comes a time when you gotta step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now what do you say?" Kayla already knew what Clark was going to say. Those were the magic words Coach told everyone he wanted to play for the team. "Are you ready to be your own man?"

"Count me in." Clark said and Kayla's head dropped in defeat. She started backing up to leave.

"Good," Coach said, "I'll see you at practice today. 3:00, don't be late!" He said as everyone walked away.

"Hey Clark," Pete said, "Remind me what your dad said the last time you asked him to play."

"He said 'No'," Clark reiterated.

"He said no," Pete repeated. "That's what I thought. Call me when the hurting is done."

Clark looked around and saw Kayla leaving and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't feel well." She lied. "I'm going to go home and lay down for a little while. I'll see you later."

"Ok, hope you feel better." Clark said.

Kayla just nodded and walked out.

"You know she's lying right?" Lana said from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Clark said.

"Ask her later what really happened when her dad was coached by that man." She said before walking away.

After doing some reviewing for her lessons coming up, Kayla headed down to the barn when she heard the bus drop off Clark. She felt bad for lying but she didn't want Clark ending up like him. Not when she knew the consequences.

"Wait a minute," she heard Jonathan talking. "What do you mean you had to say yes."

"Coach Walt sort of didn't give me a choice." Clark said.

"Let me guess…" Jonathan said. "Did he give you the whole 'Be Your Own Man' speech?"j

"Yes he did." Kayla said walking into the barn. "The very same one he gave my dad."

She saw Jonathan's eyes darken a little bit at the mention of her father but he quickly recovered.

"He's been giving that speech for 25 years. Believe me, I know." Jonathan said. "What you've gotta do is go there tomorrow and tell him you can't play."

"Dad, please don't make me do that." Clark said and Kayla knew the fireworks were coming.

"Son," Jonathan said, "I'm sorry but we've already had this conversation."

"It's never been a conversation," Clark said, "I can be careful and you don't trust me."

"Clark," Kayla said, "It's not that…"

"Would you stay out of it?" Clark snapped and saw her back up a couple steps. "You've already done enough damage."

Kayla just stared at Clark before running out of the barn. Did he really just say that to her? She walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Kent fixing dinner.

"Do you mind if I help?" Kayla said, her voice trembling.

"Of course, but only if you tell me what happened." Martha replied and listened as Kayla retold the story. "I can't believe he would do that. He just doesn't know the whole story of why you're against it. Go later and tell him after practice and maybe things will work out."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, you always know what to say." Kayla said as she walked out to see Clark stepping out of the barn. "Hey, jackass!" She called out. "Do you still need a ride to practice?"

Clark nodded but winced at the insult. "Look, I'm…"

"Don't wanna talk about it," Kayla said holding her hand up. "Let's just get you to practice since you insist on going."

At the field, Clark was about to go on when Pete handed him some papers.

"Chloe told me to give you these at the request of Lana." Pete said. "Be sure to read them." He added before running onto the field.

When he looked up into the stands, he saw both his dad and Kayla sitting down and neither looked very happy. He ran the first play and allowed himself to get tackled.

"Kent!" Coach yelled yanking him up by his face mask. "Quit looking in the stands!" Kayla flinched when she heard that tone. "You're dad's not coaching this team I am. Now I didn't bring you out here to be a tackling dummy. Get angry! Kick some butt!"

At that Kayla stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent," She said. "I can't watch this." Jonathan just nodded and told her he would leave soon as well.

Clark looked up to see Kayla walking out and got angry just like the coach asked and ran the next play.

After practice, his dad had left him and he called Kayla. Thankfully she said she would come get him. While waiting for his ride, he read the article titled "Man Accused of Beating Wife and Killing Unborn Child". When he read the man's name, William Sanders, his eyes practically bugged out of his head. He also went on to read how William blamed his coach for teaching him how to abuse. This is what Kayla was scared of?

When he walked out with Pete into the parking lot to see if Kayla was there, he saw a car on fire. It was principal Kwan's car and he rushed to it. He yanked the door off of the car while Pete called 911. Just then Kayla pulled up.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She yelled before the car exploded. "Clark!" She screamed and reached him when the debris stopped falling. "Are you ok?" She asked. She sighed when he nodded. Neither of them saw Coach Walt staring at them.

Later back at the house, both Kayla and Clark were eating dinner while Martha was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you." She said before hanging up the phone. "Principle Kwan's going to be in the hospital over the weekend."

"Is he going to be alright?" Clark asked.

"He's got some burns and suffered some smoke inhalation but he's going to be ok." She answered.

"Anybody see you, son?" Jonathan asked.

"Nobody saw me, dad." Clark said and Kayla rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

"Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Kent," she said taking her plate to the sink and rinsing it off, "I'm going to go read in the loft. It's been a long day." She walked out before the fight started. She could still hear some of the yelling from the barn but managed to shut it out while reading a book by her favorite author, Stephen King.

"You always had the weirdest taste in books," She heard a voice say. When she looked up she saw it was Clark.

"Hey, you know me, I'm the weird one." She said getting up and walking to the window. She heard a rustling of paper.

"Is this why you didn't want me to try out for the team?" Clark asked.

When she turned around, she saw an article. When she picked it up, her eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"A friend told me to do some digging into why and I did and this is what I found." He replied.

Kayla just nodded as she read the article she hadn't touched in years.

"Did you know I was almost a twin?" She asked and Clark's eyes widened this time.

"It said he killed the unborn child." Clark said.

"That was before they fully examined my mother in the hospital. I was the one left that he hadn't killed." She admitted.

"Why would he do that and blame coach?" Clark asked.

"He suffered abuse from Walt for years, especially when they lost a game. He would beat my dad saying he was supposed to be the best. One night, after my mom was home alone for a few nights after a fight they had, he came home really drunk saying she needed to 'satisfy him' as an apology. When my mom refused, he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He sat on her chest, held her arms down with his knees and choked her." Tears slowly started to fall. Clark could feel his temper rising. "Finally my mom got an arm free and shoved him off of her. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, if you catch my meaning, and called the police. It wasn't until after they got there that she started bleeding heavily."

"Why does it say the charges were dropped?" Clark asked.

"When my mom found out she still had me, she dropped the charges so he wouldn't come and kill me too." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"You were afraid I would become that monster?" Clark asked as he sat down next to her.

"I know it's stupid to think but I see that man and I see the pictures of my mom in the hospital with bruises all over the top half of her body. I'm sorry I doubted you, Clark." She said looking at him.

"Don't be sorry. I just wish you had told me sooner." He said putting his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"For what it's worth, I'll be there for the big game on Saturday." She said causing him to smile.

"You don't have to if you can't face him." Clark said.

"I'm not ready to face him yet for what he did, but I'm ready to support you in your decision." She said. She leaned up and kissed Clark's cheek. "Thank you for listening. I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night, angel." Clark said and she stopped and turned around.

"What's with the nickname?" She asked.

He got up and walked over to her. "That's what you looked like when you found me in the field. You looked like an angel who came to save me." He traced her cheek with his thumb lightly and he saw her eyes turn that bright shade of white/blue. "You're my guardian angel."

She smiled before walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Kayla," She heard Clark call her name. "I'm going with Chloe and Pete to town. Do you want to join?"

"I would, but I'm a little tired. You go. Have fun. Good night, farm boy." She said as she left the barn.

The next night was the night of the big pep rally and Kayla had promised she would go. She walked up to the loft with Mrs. Kent right around the time they were to leave.

"Don't you look sexy?" Kayla cat called causing Martha to laugh and Clark to roll his eyes.

"I guess you two are heading out to the pep rally?" Martha asked and they both nodded.

"Do you own anything other than black tank tops?" Clark asked Kayla.

"It helps hide my tattoos in case they show." Kayla said. "And as for the actual answer to your question that's for me to know and you to possibly find out."

"Possibly?" Clark asked with a chuckle.

"It depends." She replied.

"On what?" Clark asked.

"That's for me to know and you to NEVER find out." She said adding a maniacal laugh to the end of the sentence causing both mother and son to roll their eyes.

"How do I look?" Clark asked.

"As handsome as your father." Martha replied.

"And I think I answered that when I made my sexy comment." Kayla replied beaming at him.

"You don't have to do this mom." Clark said.

"Don't have to do what?" Kayla asked confused.

"Play Kent family peace keeper." Clark replied.

"Well if the Kent men weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to." Martha replied.

"I knew there was a reason I loved your mom." Kayla said.

"So you're taking dad's side?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I told him he is being unreasonable." Martha said.

"Thanks," Clark said.

"I'm not saying you're entirely innocent here either. If you want to make your own decisions you need to be prepared to live with your mistakes." Martha said causing Kayla to snort and hold up her hands as an 'I surrender' gesture when Clark glared playfully at her.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked his mother.

"I want to, Clark." She replied. "So does your dad. Just give him a chance."

"Ready to go?" Kayla asked saving him from this deep moment.

"Yeah, let's go." He said grabbing a coat and they headed out.

At the school, Kayla was having the time of her life watching Clark's pride grow with every cheer the cheerleaders were leading the crowd in.

"Be careful," She said to him. "I think half the squad is eying you." Something behind him caught her eyes. "Clark!" She yelled when she saw a room on fire.

He turned around to see Chloe. "Let's go!" He said and they took off for the school.

"Chloe step back from the window!" Kayla screamed letting her wings out. She looked around, a little too late she admitted, to see if anyone was watching and launched herself up and through the window. When she got up from the floor, she immediately retracted her wings.

"What the hell are you?" Chloe asked when she saw her white/blue eyes.

"I'm the girl from your article." Kayla replied. "I'm a meteor freak."

Chloe just nodded dumbly as the fire started getting more intense. They both started coughing really bad while waiting for Clark.

"Can't you fly me out?" Chloe asked.

"Not without burning my wings and I could drop you if that happens. I'm not going to do it." Kayla replied. "I didn't expect this from this fire."

"It's almost like someone is controlling it!" Chloe yelled over the roaring.

The fire was building and seemed to double every second. Kayla couldn't breathe; the smoke was clogging her airways and she could only imagine what was happening to Chloe. Just when she was about to lose consciousness, Clark burst in to save them.

"Chloe! We have to get out of here!" He yelled.

"I'll get help!" Chloe yelled but pointed at Kayla. "Carry her out before the smoke suffocates her!"

They left quickly, Kayla in Clark's arms, and waited while the paramedics were on their way.

They checked Kayla over and prescribed her an inhaler in case she felt short of breath over the next few weeks while her lungs healed from the hot smoke. They wanted to keep her for observation but she refused. She just wanted to go home.

The Kents came and took her home while Clark stayed behind to try and see if he could find out who started it.

"Really, I'm fine. I just want to go lay down." Kayla said while Martha was fussing over her. "This is what I get when I try to save somebody."

"No, you were very brave." Martha said. "Go upstairs and lie down and I'll bring up a snack for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Kayla said before making her way upstairs. She brushed her hair when she took it out of her perpetual braid and changed into another tank top and some shorts. After she brushed her teeth, she got into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next day, she was up and ready for the big game that Clark was starting in.

"Are you leaving without me?" She heard Jonathan's voice from behind her.

"You're actually going?" She asked surprised?

"Hey, don't sound so shocked. I am going to support my son and to see if you need help in case something happens." He replied.

"I'm fine. I have my inhaler in case. Let's go. We have to get good seats so he can see us!" She said dragging a laughing Jonathan out the door.

When they got there, however, no Clark. Jonathan walked out onto the field to ask where his son was but the coach said he didn't know and that he was pissed that he ditched.

"Something isn't right," Kayla said. "He is lying. I can feel it. Something's wrong."

"Let's go look." Chloe said and they headed for the school. They split up. Jonathan and Kayla checked the locker rooms while Chloe tried their usual school haunts.

"Clark!" Kayla yelled through the locker room when they go there. She had looked everywhere with Jonathan but no Clark. When she turned a corner and saw a meteor rock on the ground she yelled for Jonathan. "He's in here! Coach locked it! There's meteor rocks!" When she looked in she saw him on the floor unconscious.

Jonathan ran up and saw his son laying on the ground and immediately started trying to break the door down. When it finally opened Kayla rushed in.

"Clark!" She yelled shaking him. "Clark please, wake up!" She said lightly tapping his face. Tears started pouring down her face when she didn't get an answer.

"Move, we have to get him out of this room!" Jonathan said picking his son up and dragging him out of the sauna they found him in.

When they got him out, Jonathan was knocked out by a fire extinguisher held by Coach Walt.

"You just had to meddle," He said in a menacing tone towards Kayla. "You little brat! Your father would be ashamed of you."

"My father should be in jail because of you!" Kayla shouted back.

Walt came at her but in an instant Clark was in front of her blocking her from the fire extinguisher. Coach Walt knocked him to the ground but Clark managed to kick him into the next room so he could get up.

"Are you ok?" He asked Kayla who nodded. He walked into the locker room to see the coach scrambling to get away.

"Coach? You need help." Clark said walking towards him.

"What I need is to win this game!" Walt said.

"It's too late for that." Kayla said coming up behind Clark.

"Why couldn't you leave it alone?" He asked looking at Kayla. "Clark would have been great!"

"Yes he would have been but I wasn't going to let you turn him into a monster like you did my father." She replied. "You're the reason my family is broken. You're the reason my life has been hell! You need help and you're getting it whether you like it or not!" She screamed the last sentence.

The coach stood up and closed his eyes. The next thing Clark or Kayla knew there was fire surrounding them. Kayla stepped forward.

"You can't scare me." She said. She let her wings out and her eyes changed. "A freak can't scare a freak."

The coaches eyes widened and he stepped into the shower room. "What the hell are you?"

"An angel." Clark said coming up behind her and she smiled wickedly at Walt. "Give it up, Coach, you've lost."

The coach screamed and fire came out of every crevice it could. Both Kayla and Clark just stood there because there was nothing they could do.

"Clark!" Kayla yelled. "Your dad!"

They rushed over to him. Kayla retracted her wings and changed her eyes back and they got Jonathan out.

"Sorry you didn't get to play." Jonathan said as they walked out.

"Were you here to make sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Clark asked.

"Actually," Kayla piped up, "he came with me to support you." Clark turned to look at her. "And to make sure I didn't die of an asthmatic attack or something." That caused them all to laugh.

"Some of the things I said were out of line." Clark said.

"I do trust you," Jonathan said, "I guess there's always going to be a part of the afraid, but that's just being a parent."

"Thanks, dad!" Clark said. When his parents left, he walked over to the football field. He didn't see Kayla following him.

"Peaceful isn't it?" He heard a voice say behind him and saw it was Lana.

"Hey, I thought you were working?" He asked.

"I got let go," Lana said. "Apparently I'm not waitress material."

"How'd your aunt take it?" Clark asked.

"She said that it was a sign that I should seriously reconsider cheerleading." Lana said causing them both to laugh.

"Parents, what are you going to do?" Clark said.

"I heard about the coach!" Lana said. "Pretty weird."

"Speaking of," Clark said, "how did you know about Kayla's dad?"

"My mom was a cheer leader with her mom so they kept in touch after school. My aunt told me the story when I found the article in my mom's things a few years ago." Lana said. "I thought you should know that it wasn't because she didn't support you. It was because she wanted to protect you."

"That's a different thought." Clark said.

"I know. Who knew Clark Kent needed protecting." Lana said.

When they turned around to walk back they saw Kayla standing in front of her Dad's poster.

"I'm going to go." Lana said. "I'll see you at school."

Clark nodded and walked up behind Kayla.

"It's hard to believe that a kid with as much promise as my dad could turn into the monster he was… and still is." Kayla said.

"It's hard to tell what life brings." Clark said. "At least you faced coach tonight. I think you might have put the fear of God in him with the evil angel look."

"I wanted him to see a real monster because he never thought it was his fault that my dad became the way he did." Kayla said.

Clark stepped in front of her. "Hey now, you are NOT a monster. Monsters are ugly."

"If I didn't know better I would say you just called me beautiful." Kayla said smiling.

"Guardian angels are never ugly." Clark said. "They are the most beautiful creatures in the world."

"Ok, before I'm swallowed by this mushy moment," Kayla said before turning around and ripping her father's poster down and ripping it into tiny pieces. "I feel better now."

"Ready to go home?" Clark said.

"I'm always ready to go home." Kayla said.

"If you came with Dad, how are we getting home?" Clark asked.

"I drove my own car you dolt." Kayla said. "If you're not careful you may end up like the rest of the brainless drones known as jocks."

"Oh I'll get you for that!" Clark said before chasing her around the field trying to tickle her. As the sound of her laughter filled his ears, all he could think was how this beautiful girl was plagued by one less nightmare. All was right in the world… for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next week proved to be tough for Kayla. Her classes were speeding up and she always seemed to be studying. So one day after all her tests were done Clark surprised her outside of her class and told her they were going into town and that she was not allowed to study until they got home.

While they were walking down the street an alarm went off at the bank and they saw Lex Luthor running at them. Clark caught him midstride.

"Lex, what's going on?" Clark asked.

"Get out of the way!" Lex yelled and pushed Clark through the window of the store they were standing next to. Kayla rushed through ignoring the threat of broken glass and crouched down next to him.

"Clark, are you ok?" She asked him but his look was weird like he was seeing something that wasn't normal. "What is that look for?"

"That wasn't Lex!" Clark said.

"Clark," Kayla said. "I saw him myself. That was Lex."

"I saw through them." Clark said.

"Excuse me?" Kayla said surprised.

"It's like X-ray vision. I saw their skeleton and it was green like the meteors." Clark elaborated.

"Let's get you home then we can talk about this with your parents." Kayla said helping him up.

The next day it was all over the newspapers.

"This is strange." Martha said. "Why would Lex Luthor need to rob a bank?"

"I've seen some pretty strange things in my day," Jonathan said, "but this definitely takes the cake. Well, almost."

"He got away with $100,000." Martha said.

"I know Lex, it wasn't him." Clark said.

"Clark I know that he is a friend of yours but come on you saw him with your own eyes." Jonathan said.

"I don't know what I saw." Clark said.

"Kayla was with you." Martha said.

"Well, I'm not sure it was Lex either." Kayla said. "He is worth billions. Why would he need pocket change like $100,000?"

"I hope there is some kind of reasonable explanation for this." Martha said.

"Me too," A voice said from the door. They all turned around to see Lex Luthor. "I'd hate to think I have an evil twin."

"Lex, we didn't hear you pull up." Martha said.

"May I come in?" He asked letting himself in. "I promise I'm not packing heat."

"Lex, how come you're not in jail?" Clark asked.

"Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery." Lex replied.

"Do the police have any leads?" Jonathan asked.

"None," Lex said turning to Clark, "That's why I wanted to talk to you Clark. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

"Yeah he looked just like you!" Clark said.

"He did." Kayla said. "I was there too."

"Except his fingerprints and signature didn't match mine." Lex said.

"How is that possible?" Kayla asked.

"I have no clue. You sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" Lex said.

"Do you know how small the odds are of two peoples' eyes messing up at the exact same time looking at the exact same person?" Kayla asked.

"What's going to happen now?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully the money will turn up." Lex said. "In the meantime the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day and I'm sure certain people's opinions of me will be set in stone." He said looking towards Jonathan.

"I gotta get to work." Jonathan said.

"I actually have to get to class. See everyone later." Kayla said picking up her back pack. "I'll pick you up at school, Clark."

She got done with classes early on account one of her professors came down with a stomach flu so she headed over to keep Clark company at school. When she got there, he was in the gym climbing ropes attached to the ceiling.

All of a sudden he fell to the floor. Kayla immediately rushed over to him. He looked at her smiling then through the wall and his grin widened.

"What the hell, Clark? Are you ok?" Kayla asked him.

"I'm fine." Clark said.

"Sir," Kayla said turning to the gym teacher. "I think I'm going to take him home and get him checked out by a doctor." The teacher nodded and they left.

"What the hell was that?" Kayla asked once they were in the car.

"The x-ray thing happened again." Clark said. "Except, this time I saw through clothes and through the wall of the girls' locker room."

"No way, I totally don't believe that!" Kayla said.

"Then how do I know you are wearing red silk boy shorts with a matching bra?" Clark said bracing himself in case she hit him.

She did. She punched him on the shoulder. "You pervert!" She yelled laughing.

"So I'm right?" He teased.

"You aren't getting another free show, farm boy." Kayla shot back and Clark's eye brows rose.

When they got back to the house, Kayla was still teasing him about seeing into the girl's locker room.

"You guys are back early." Martha said.

"Clark had a little accident at school." Kayla said.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

After Clark told her the story he had to repeat it for his father.

"So when you have these flashes you can see through anything? People, objects…" Martha asked.

"Sometimes I can see through things. Other times it's like an X-ray." Clark said.

"And there's no warning?" Jonathan asked. "This just happens?"

"Well I get a headache," Clark said, "and then it hits me. The first time I thought I was hallucinating and then it happened again."

"Clark," Martha said. "I'm sure there is some way to control this."

"And I vote that I NOT be the test dummy." Kayla said. "It was embarrassing enough this one time."

"You guys, I can see through things. How can I control that?" Clark snapped.

"Clark," Kayla said way too sweet as she walked up to him. "You snap like that at me again, I'll show you exactly how my wings can take your head off your shoulders."

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "This is just so frustrating."

"You have to practice." Martha said. "Your eyes have muscles just like your legs."

"Your mom is right, son," Jonathan said. "All you have to do is find a way to condition them so you don't have these random flashes."

"Well that sounds great," Clark said with the same attitude. "How am I going to do that?" He said before storming out.

"I give up on that kid!" Kayla shouted. "I'm done trying to help him. If he wants it he is on his own. I have homework to do." She said before going upstairs.

A couple hours later Martha was calling up the stairs.

"Clark and I are going into town; do you want to come with us?" She called up the stairs.

Kayla opened her door and stuck her toweled head out. "No thanks. I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Do you need anything?" Martha asked.

"No but thanks for asking! Have fun with the Mr. I Hate the World." Kayla called back down.

"Very funny!" Martha said with a small smile. "We'll be back later!"

A few hours later, both Clark and Martha came busting through the door. Kayla was at the kitchen table with her homework spread around her.

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Where's dad?" Clark asked.

After everyone was together, the story was told.

"Police found the truck. It was abandoned out by the Stewart farm." Jonathan said.

"So Clark's doppelganger tried to mow you down, Mrs. Kent?" Kayla asked. "I thought I moved here for a normal life."

"Did anybody else see the driver?" Clark asked.

"No," Jonathan said.

"I could have sworn it was you, Clark." Martha said.

"I guess I'm not the only one with the vision problem." Clark said.

"Look, I don't understand. Whoever it was, how did they get your keys?" Jonathan asked.

"I have no idea." Martha said. "I only went into the antique…"

"Wait." Kayla said. "Clark you said you saw Tina go in, but her mom said she wasn't there. Then all of a sudden you have an evil twin trying to kill your mother. I sense a pattern."

"Rose Greer was acting very strange today." Martha said. "Then I found $5,000 in cash under a dresser. It had a Smallville Savings and Loans band on it. She said a customer paid with it but…"

"You think it was from the robbery?" Clark asked.

"It crossed my mind." Martha said.

"Rose took your keys, turned into Clark, and tried to run you down?" Jonathan asked.

"It makes sense now!" Kayla exclaimed and everyone just stared at her. "Clark, do you remember telling me that the person impersonating Lex had green stuff all over their skeleton? What if it was meteor based like you thought? If it is on the skeleton who knows what could happen?"

"Yes I do! I saw it again today on Tina Greer's skeleton." Clark said. "It didn't look human. You know, like the ones you see in anatomy books?"

"What like this?" Kayla held up her biology book that showed a creature with a disease that morphed the skeleton.

"Gross, but yes." Clark said.

"That's probably because Tina was born with a soft bone disease." Martha said. "They had this poor girl on all these experimental drugs. Doctors didn't believe that she would live to see first grade."

"She did get better." Jonathan said. "Right around her third birthday…"

"That was right after the meteor shower wasn't it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"Clark," Martha started, "What do you think Tina is doing?"

"I don't know." Clark said. "I saw the same weird flash after the robbery just like Kayla said. I just wish I could control this."

"Fine," Kayla said. "I'll be the test dummy. If it means you'll be nicer."

Clark just gave her a look.

"Okay I'm shutting up now." She said going back to her homework.

"What if you try focusing it," Martha asked. "Like a telescope?"

"You could start with something small." Jonathan said getting up and walking over to Clark. "What is in my hand right now?"

"Your pocket knife." Clark said immediately.

"You could see through my hand?" Jonathan asked.

"You always keep your pocket knife in that pocket." Kayla said without looking up from the notes she was taking. "I'm going to take this to the loft so you guys can figure this out because I have test tomorrow I really have to study for." She said picking up her books and going outside to the barn.

After getting back from her test the next day, she helped the Kents hang up dried flowers in the barn until Clark got home.

"You're home early farm boy," Kayla said. "I wasn't supposed to pick you up for another hour."

"I controlled it." Clark said. "Well, once, sort of, I concentrated and it worked."

"That's great," Martha said.

"What'd you concentrate on?" Jonathan asked.

"You didn't spy on the girl's locker room did you?" Kayla asked.

Clark just gave Kayla a look. "Tina Greer's locker." He said.

"What'd you see?" Martha asked.

"The money from the bank robbery." Clark said.

"Clark," Kayla said, "You need to call the police and tell them so we can get Lex off the hook!" Clark nodded and went into the house.

Later that night Clark was up in the loft for hours trying to focus his x-ray vision. Kayla had some snacks prepared and decided to take them up and share with him.

What she saw however was completely insane. There was Lana Lang making out with Clark. All of a sudden it was Tina he was kissing.

"I don't know how you found out about that money but you should have stayed out of my life, Clark." She said before throwing him through the wall and onto the car below. She turned to Kayla. "Are you in league with him?"

Kayla immediately let her wings out and changed her eyes. "Wanna stick around and find out, bitch?" She shot back. Tina's eyes widened and she ran past Kayla who jumped and glided down to the ground beside Clark.

"Clark, are you ok?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah go get my parents. We need to search the farm!" He said getting up.

They searched everywhere but Tina wasn't in sight.

"Are you positive she turned back into Tina?" Martha asked.

"I saw it, too." Kayla said looking down at the ground. Clark immediately shot her a confused look. "She was Lana, they were kissing, then boom, she was Tina and threw him through the wall."

"I think the meteor shower did something to her bones." Clark said.

"So she can change appearance at will?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, "and it gives her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft."

"What should we tell the police?" Martha asked.

"Nothing," Clark said.

"You're kidding." Jonathan said.

"No, he's right." Kayla said. "She could be anybody and only Clark can tell the difference. He just has to find her." She added before walking out of the barn.

She walked up to her room and pulled out clothes for bed. She just wanted to curl up with a Stephen King book and forget about tonight. She quickly turned when there was a tapping on her door to find Clark standing there.

"I'm sorry about what you saw tonight." He said.

"Why should you be sorry?" Kayla asked turning back to her clothes. "It's what you've wanted isn't it?"

"No it isn't." He was right behind her breathing on her neck. Chills went down her spine and she turned around. "I want you." He said right before kissing her. She immediately responded but something was wrong. This didn't feel like Clark. When she pulled back, she saw Tina. "No one threatens me, bitch." She said before picking Kayla up by her throat.

Kayla immediately started crying for help and screaming right before Tina threw her through the window. The next thing she knew she was in a pair of arms. She looked up to see Clark and then looked at Tina running out the back door into the night.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine." Kayla said. "Tina threw me for a loop."

"How'd she get close to you without you flying out or something?" Clark pushed.

"She was you, Clark." Kayla said. "She disguised herself as you. I thought it was you until she…you…god I don't know but someone kissed me as you!" Clark's eyes widened. "I immediately knew it wasn't you once she kissed me but it was too late and she had me by the throat. The rest you already know."

Clark nodded before turning away.

"Clark!" Kayla called and he turned around. "Catch this bitch before I do." She let her wings out and took to the skies.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Martha said from behind Clark.

"I don't understand." Clark said.

"Son, that girl has loved you since she was 11 years old." Jonathan Kent said. "And first she saw you kissing what looked like Lana. Then she thought you kissed her and it turns out you didn't. Put two and two together."

Clark's eyes widened. "She's going after Tina. I have to get to her first!"

"That's the first novel thought I've heard all night." Jonathan said as Clark left.

Morning came and still no Kayla. She didn't come home and her books and car were still there.

"Where is she?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. She was pretty shaken up last night." Martha said. "She'll come back when she is ready."

Clark just sighed and went to catch the bus.

Kayla had been flying for hours and wasn't even tired yet. The search for Tina had been unsuccessful so far but she wasn't going to stop until she was found. It was getting dark and as she was flying over Lana's house, she heard Clarks voice and very carefully landed without a sound on the roof.

"You're lucky you've got at least that." She heard Clark say.

"Have you ever tried to find your parents?" Lana asked.

"Not really," Clark said. "But I figure they're a million years away from my life now."

"If you could ask them a question, what would you ask?" Lana asked Clark.

"What happened? Why'd they let me go?" Clark said. "How do I make sense of all the strangeness in my life?"

"I guess neither of us will ever get a straight answer." Lana said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Clark said.

Kayla stood there for a moment until Clark walked out into the driveway. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her but before he could say anything, she was gone.

The next day proved the same as the last except this time the shower had been used and clothes appeared to be missing from her room because the dirty ones were on the bed. She had shown up in the middle of the night, taken a few hours' worth of a nap, took a shower, changed, and went right back to looking for Tina. Now she was sitting on the old windmill waiting for school to get out and darkness to fall so she could fly without being seen.

Once night fell, she took off to the skies once again. She made a sweep over all of Smallville and her ears finally caught raised voices. When she looked down it was a cemetery near the farm. One appeared to be Clark and one appeared to be Whitney.

She saw Whitney hit Clark across the graveyard and she dove down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked.

Clark stood up. "Be careful, Tina's Whitney."

"What the hell are you?" Whitney asked her. "That's Tina. She's been trying to kill Lana. She has hidden her somewhere in this graveyard."

"Well, this is a predicament," Kayla said while Clark walked up to her. "I know how to solve it." She turned around and kissed Clark surprising him. She pulled away from him, walked over to Whitney, and kissed him. "Hello, Tina," She said to Whitney and backhanded her to the ground.

Tina got right back up and punched Kayla so hard she flew back and hit a tombstone.

"Where's Lana?" Clark asked after seeing Kayla stand up seemingly unharmed.

"She's dead." Tina/Whitney said.

At that, Clark grabbed Tina and threw her into a tree which knocked her out causing her to turn back into herself. He turned to Kayla.

"Kayla, we have to find Lana." He said.

"Ok," she said simply. "Can you focus your vision?"

Clark tried and it worked. He looked until he saw a skeleton struggling in a mausoleum.

"Over here!" He said as he saw the skeleton stop struggling. Both he and Kayla took the heavy stone top off of the casket and found an unconscious Lana.

"Take her to get some help, Clark." Kayla said. "I'm heading back to the farm." After that she took to the skies again to head home.

Later that night, she was up in the loft when Clark showed up.

"Hey, welcome back." Clark said.

"Thanks." Kayla said before going back to look at the stars.

"You know, you had us worried the last couple of days." He said coming to stand beside her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just tired of things happening with meteor people and messing up my normal life that when I thought you kissed me and that was ripped from me, it was just the last straw." She turned to Clark. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys."

"I know you didn't. I'm just thankful you went after Tina and not me. Thank god you remembered how she kissed you." Clark said.

"Yeah thank the lord for small miracles. I'm going to bed. I'm finally exhausted after two days of adrenaline and anger pumping through me." She walked over to the landing, stopped, and turned around. "Clark," She called and he turned to look at her. "I knew who Tina was before I kissed you because Whitney was never told about Tina. Good night, farm boy." She said before leaving Clark to his thoughts.

She walked up to her room to find a note on her bed that said:

_Missed you_

_-Farm Boy_

She smiled as she got ready for bed. "I missed you too, Clark." She looked over to the loft to see Clark who waved at her. She waved back and couldn't help thinking that maybe there was hope after all before turning her lights out for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed and Clark had dealt with both a boy who was so cold he had to suck the body heat of others to survive and an old serial killer turned young by meteor rocks going for ancestors of people who put him in jail. In Kayla's world, she was making straight A's while trying to help Clark maintain his. She hadn't flown or let her wings out really since she had taken off for a few days.

Lana's big birthday party was coming up and Clark got the invite. It wasn't that Kayla was upset she didn't get invited; it was just slightly unnerving to her how much she had changed and still felt like the outsider.

One day while she was studying in the loft, she heard footsteps. When she turned around, Lana was there.

"Hey, Lana," She greeted the girl, "Clark isn't here but should be back within the hour. You could wait in the kitchen if you want."

"I was actually here to see you." Lana said which surprised Kayla. "I am sorry we haven't spoken sooner but I wanted to invite you to my birthday party."

Kayla looked down at the ground. "Are you sure you want 'nerd girl' crashing your party?" She said with a nervous laugh.

"Are people still calling you that?" Lana said. "They're just jealous because they aren't 16 and in college. Speaking of, what classes are you taking?"

"Advanced biology and calculus, an anthropology class, and English class, and Japanese." Kayla listed off pointing to each book on the coffee table.

"Wow, you're smarter than everyone at our school." Lana said. "How do you make time to do this and help Clark with his studies?"

"Most of them coincide. Helping him with his calculus class helps me review for mine. I don't mind because it keeps me busy." Kayla said.

"So will you come to my birthday party? Nell insists that dresses must be worn." Lana said.

"I don't have any dresses with me." Kayla said.

"I'm sure you could find one in town." Lana said. "But you better hurry before the best ones are taken."

Kayla chuckled. "I'll go and do just that." She said. "I'll see you there! I'll also tell Clark you stopped by."

"Thanks," Lana said before leaving the barn. Kayla just sat there for a minute. Did that seriously just happen? She looked at her watch. She still had a couple hours before the shops in town closed.

She hated shopping but this time, it was actually fun. Lana was right. Most of the gowns were taken but she walked by a store that made bridesmaid dresses, looked in the window, and froze. There it was the perfect dress. She walked in and asked the lady if she could try it on. When she came out of the dressing room, all the ladies in the shop fawned all over her. The plus side was, it was half off because it had been on the rack for a little while. She had enough in her savings to splurge this once so she took a chance and bought the dress.

When she got home, she took the black bag to her room immediately.

"What's in the bag?" Clark asked as she exited her room.

"It's a dress for Lana's party. She came over earlier, we talked, and she invited me." Kayla said. "She says hi by the way."

"Wow, that's good news. So do I get to see this dress you seem so keen to hide?" He asked teasing.

"No, hence the reason I was trying to hide it." She responded with a smirk. "You'll have to wait like everyone else. Is your mom home?"

"I believe they are out in the barn, why?" Clark asked.

"I just have to ask her something. I'll be right back." Kayla said skipping down the stairs and outside. "Mrs. Kent, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Martha replied.

"I got invited to Lana's party today and I went and found the most gorgeous dress and I had an idea for my hair but it would take a few tulips from your garden." She said.

"This must be elaborate. What colors do you need?" Martha asked.

"Do you have red and white ones?" Kayla asked.

"Yes I believe I do. Do you need help with your hair?"

"I may. I'll let you know." Kayla said. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, sweetheart, anytime." Martha called after the retreating girl.

The next day Kayla went by the school during her break from classes to see Chloe. While walking down the hall, she finally found her.

"Hey Chloe!" She called and both she and Pete waved. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure! By the way this is Jodi Melville. Jodi, this is our old friend who just moved back, Kayla Sanders." Chloe said.

"Oh my gosh it's been too long!" Kayla said embracing the girl.

"I haven't seen you in years!" Jodi said. "You're so skinny." She looked down at the ground.

"Hey Ross," A voice said from behind them, "We're getting a game together. Do you want in, or do you want to keep whale watching?"

"Dustin, back off," Pete said.

"Chill out, cool guy. I didn't know you were a chubby chaser." Dustin said right before he threw his basketball at Jodi splashing her green veggie shake all over herself. "You think someone that big would have a thicker skin."

Pete threw the basketball back and it hit Dustin in the face.

"You would think someone that stupid would have a thicker head." Chloe said and ran after Jodi with Pete following.

Kayla walked up and kneed him in the balls. "You would think for a guy who thinks he's god's gift to women, you would have bigger balls." She went off to find Jodi as well leaving the whole hallway to laugh at Dustin.

"Have you guys found her?" She asked catching up to Chloe and Pete.

"No, she disappeared." Chloe said. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you would come see my dress for Lana's party. I need a second opinion." Kayla said.

"You want to know if it will wow Clark." Chloe said matter-of-factly and Kayla blushed slightly. "Trust me, it wouldn't be that hard to do. But yeah I'll be over later."

"Thanks!" Kayla said.

That night Kayla managed to sneak Chloe in while Clark was at Lana's.

"What do you think?" She asked as she unzipped the dress.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Holy cow! This is amazing!" She looked at Kayla. "You will make Clark's heart stop."

"Why did you say that it wouldn't be hard to wow him earlier?" Kayla asked sitting on her bed looking at her hands.

"Any fool can see that he has feelings for you. He has just had them for Lana too." She explained.

"I don't want to confuse him because then someone gets hurt." Kayla said.

"If you wear this dress, I doubt he will be confused." Chloe said gathering her stuff. "Well I guess I'd better skedaddle before Clark gets home."

"Thanks so much Chloe. This meant a lot to me." Kayla said.

"No problem!" Chloe said as she walked out of Kayla's room.

The next day, Kayla decided to be a rebel and cut class to tag along with Chloe, Pete, and Clark.

"I can't believe you're doing this, you ditcher!" Clark teased as they pulled into the parking lot. "You're a bad influence."

"Oh don't even play because you love it!" Kayla said causing them both to laugh.

When they caught up to Pete and Chloe, Clark recanted his tale from the night before.

"Clark, I'm telling you, this is good news for you." Pete said.

"Kansas State gives Whitney a full scholarship and Lana gives him a tongue battle. How is that good news?" Clark asked.

"You don't have to watch their tongue battles at the party." Kayla pointed out.

"That and Lana is going to be dateless for her own party." Pete said.

"Oh yeah… that too." Kayla said looking at the ground and Chloe stepped on Pete's foot but he was too preoccupied with something over Kayla's shoulder.

"Hi Pete!" They all turned around to see Jodi about thirty pounds lighter.

"Jodi?" Pete asked. "You look…"

"Thinner?" She suggested.

"I was going to say amazing but yes!" Kayla said hugging her friend. "Congratulations! At this rate you'll look better than me at Lana's party."

"That's kind of the goal." Jodi said causing Kayla to do a double take. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant I wanna look my best. My diet is finally paying off."

"You look great." Pete said.

"Thank you all for sticking up for me yesterday, most people wouldn't have done that." Jodi said.

"Most people can't stand Dustin and after Kayla finished with him I don't think he can have kids anymore." Pete said.

"I still hold to the statement that guys like that shouldn't reproduce so I did the world a favor!" Kayla said making Jodi laugh.

"I was wondering, Pete, do you have a date for Lana's party?" She asked.

When Pete didn't answer for a few minutes Clark nudged him then said, "No he doesn't. He's free."

"Would you like to go with me?" Jodi asked.

Kayla was trying not to laugh at Pete because he couldn't say anything at all even when Clark nudged him and finally had to say, "He'd love to."

"Great! I'll see you later." She said grabbing her stuff and walking off.

"Bye." Pete said once she was gone.

"Have I told you today how completely pathetic you are?" Kayla asked as they all laughed.

"Did anyone else notice she lost that weight basically overnight?" Chloe said.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little drastic." Kayla said. "I hope she isn't starving herself."

"If that were possible, half the school would be doing it." Clark said as they walked off to class.

After they all got home, Kayla settled down on the kitchen table to catch up on the homework her professors emailed her because she said she was sick when a knock came on the door.

"Lana!" Martha said. "Come on in!"

"Can I interest you in a Latte?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll pass," She said, "bad waitressing flashbacks. I brought over the produce order for the party."

"You could have called it in." Martha said grabbing the list.

"And miss a chance to get out of the house?" Lana said. "Nell's planning this part like a royal wedding."

The door opened again to let Clark in backwards carrying a few baskets of apples. He didn't see Lana at first.

"Dad, I got the post in the west field." Clark said and Kayla immediately started trying to clear her throat. "I hit some granite but I jammed it through."

Kayla's head hit her palm after that. "Open mouth, insert foot, idiot." She muttered.

"Congratulations." Lana said.

"I had a sledgehammer." He recovered rather badly causing Kayla to burst out laughing.

"So what are you studying now, Kayla?" Lana asked.

"Right now I'm just rewriting notes for my anthropology class then it's on to Japanese homework." She replied smiling. "I am a busy bee. I'm trying to get it all done so I can go to your party."

"I would hate for you to miss it." Lana said.

"Well," Clark said, "We'll leave you to study." He finished leading Lana into the living room.

Kayla took a few deep breaths, put her ear buds in, and turned the volume up to the maximum and started writing like her hands had taken acid. When she took them out for a second to ask Martha something, she tuned into Clark's conversation with Lana at the wrong time.

"Well, if you'd like I could be your escort Friday night." He said and Kayla's heart dropped. She dropped the book she was holding scaring everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry. I just need to get another book…" She said before darting upstairs as fast as she could. She was going to ask Clark that night to be her date.

"You know so I can fend off the throngs of adoring fans." He finished.

"I'd like that." Lana said and Kayla, who heard every word from the top of the stairs, sat on the floor in shock. This couldn't be happening. Everything was going right in the world.

"I'd better go," Lana said. "If I'm gone too long, Nell will probably send out a search party. Clark, promise me you'll make it this time."

"I promise." Clark said before the door opened and shut.

"To hold off the throngs of adoring fans?" Martha asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, Clark, it's just that leaves Kayla without a date." She said.

"I figured she would have found one by now." Clark said.

"I'm butting out of this but just think about this, maybe she was waiting for a certain someone to ask her first." She said turning back to the new machine in the house. "So, what are you going to get her for her birthday?"

"I don't know." Clark said. "Any suggestions?"

"Get her something that comes from the heart. That should win her over." Kayla said with a little bit of sarcasm but before Clark could reply her music was back on high. He did notice, however, that she didn't come down with another book.

The next day she went to pick Clark up from school but he wasn't outside so she went inside to find him and found Lex Luthor joining them.

"I heard you're escorting the birthday girl. Nice work." He said before exiting the room. "I haven't seen you in a while." He said when he saw Kayla. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't everything be alright?" She replied.

"I don't know, you tell me. Are you coming to Lana's party?" He asked.

"I don't know at this point." She replied honestly.

"You should." He said walking up and whispering in her ear. "I wouldn't give up just yet, Kayla." He said before walking off.

"Hey guys," She said as she entered Chloe's domain of "The Torch".

"Oh hey sorry we had a lunch thing." Clark said. "I was going to go find Lana and hopefully get a hint about a birthday gift."

"Don't worry about it. Do you mind if I hang out with you, Chloe?" Kayla said trying not to let her disappointment shine through.

"No, not at all." Chloe said. "You can actually help me do research."

"Sounds invigorating." Kayla said as she sat down and Clark left. While they were researching, Clark all of a sudden ran back in freaked out. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"Dustin just got attacked!" He said. "I called the police but they say he may not make it."

"Oh my god, who could have done it?" Kayla asked but Chloe just shrugged her shoulders. Kayla looked down at her watch and jumped up. "I'm going to be late for class! Clark, we'll talk about this later. I can't pick you up because I have a mandatory study group until late. I'll see you guys later."

That night, her study group took forever and it didn't help that her professor was a creep and ended up inviting only the girls of the class and if you left early, points were deducted off your test. She was so livid by the time she got back to the farm; she didn't want to see anyone and went straight to her room. Her solitude was interrupted when a soft knock sounded through her room.

"Can I help you?" She asked opening the door.

"You look a little mad. What happened?" Clark asked.

"Nothing happened. I just found out one of my professors is a perv." Kayla said letting him in her room. "He only invited girls and whenever we got an answer right he had to have a hand on us somewhere. He touched my knee and I stormed out and here I am." She finished.

"But he didn't touch you anywhere else?" Clark asked.

"No but he did say he wanted to discuss a paper I wrote last week and I told him I'm too busy because I'm scared to go." She admitted.

"Don't go without someone with you." Clark said.

"Would you go with me, superman?" She asked.

Clark smiled. "Of course I would. Wouldn't you be able to beat him off with your wings?"

"That's the problem, Clark." Kayla said. "My whole life, when I get really scared they don't come out. Like when I was falling out of that window, I tried to get them out but they wouldn't move. It's happened that way my whole life. So if he attacks me they won't come out because I'll be too scared."

"I would never let anything happen to you." Clark said. "Just let me know when it is and I'll meet you there."

Kayla nodded and smiled. "I'm beat, farm boy. I'm going to bed."

"Good night, angel." Clark said quietly shutting her door.

The next day was the day of the big party and she was so stressed about it that she ditched class, again, and took all day to get ready. It took her HOURS to do her hair like she wanted and she was pretty sure her head would hate her the next day because of all the bobby pins shoved into her head to keep both her hair and the flowers in place. Her makeup was intense; she had white sparkled eye shadow on the top and a smoky red on the bottom with black eye liner. She used very little blush and used red lipstick. It all matched her dress, thankfully.

She heard Clark come home and knock on her door but she told him she wasn't ready and wouldn't be until that night. When it was finally time for them to leave, she walked down the stairs to find only Chloe standing there.

"Where's Clark? I just heard him." She asked and smiled when Chloe's jaw dropped.

"No wonder he calls you angel." Chloe said.

"How did you know?" Kayla asked confused.

"He let it slip in conversation once. He called you angel instead of Kayla and had to elaborate since I was obviously confused." Chloe explained causing Kayla to roll her eyes. "He went to go get Pete because it turns out Jodi has been eating only vegetables from her family's garden that have been grown in soil contaminated by meteor rocks."

"So you're saying she sucked the fat out of the deer Clark told me about?" Kayla asked and Chloe nodded.

"Her body is metabolizing things faster than she can eat them so she has to survive on body fat." Chloe continued.

"Where is Pete now?" Kayla asked.

"He is probably picking Jodi up now." Chloe said before Kayla ran outside, sprouted her wings (thank God her dress was strapless) and took off.

When she got there she saw Clark go inside the greenhouse right before it exploded.

"Clark!" She screamed as she landed.

Pete turned around right after she had retracted her wings. "How did you get here?" He asked.

"Look!" She shouted changing the subject. "They're over there."

"Is she ok?" Pete asked as they walked up to them, Kayla staying further back.

"I think so but we need to get to a hospital." Clark said. When he looked behind Pete, his jaw slackened slightly.

There stood Kayla in a strapless gown that was white with a red border on top, bottom and down the middle of the front and back. Her hair was half pinned up and curled with white and red tulips pinned in it also. She smiled at him before turning to leave.

"Wait," Clark said running up to her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Kayla said. "I hope Lana isn't mad we missed her party."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh god, Lana!" He said before rushing off.

Kayla just stood there dumbstruck looking at the place he was just standing in. Why did she always get her hopes up just to have them shot down?

"He's right," Pete said from behind her. "You're beautiful. You're just not Lana." Kayla just nodded. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked her.

Kayla shook her head. "I can make it back. Don't worry about me. Worry about getting her some help." She walked around to the front of the house where Pete couldn't see before sprouting her wings and taking off into the night back to the farm.

When she got there, she immediately grabbed the present she had decided to not give Lana and walked over to her house and knocked on her door.

"Hey," Lana said before gawking at her. "That dress is amazing and I love your hair! Why weren't you at the party?"

"Something happened with Jodi and Pete. That's why Clark missed too but I have a feeling he'll be over soon to give you your present so here's mine." She said handing the box to her and walking away.

Lana, confused as ever, opened the box to find a note.

_Lana,_

_When Clark and I were little, we would spend hours hanging out in his fields. One day we stumbled upon two identical keys half buried in the dirt so we dug them up. I was in love with Clark already so I jokingly said they should be the keys to our hearts and only we could have the other's. He readily agreed, though, and we made necklaces out of them. I'm sure he has lost his necklace by now but I kept mine all these years._

_We said we would give them to someone else only if we were sure the other person's heart was for someone else. Therein lies my birthday gift to you. Treat it and him well. You win. I'm going home so I can't interfere._

_Kayla Sanders_

_P.S. Happy Birthday. You deserve each other._

Kayla managed to keep the tears at bay as she wrote a note to the Kents to send her stuff and left them the money to do so. She didn't even cry when she packed her immediate needs and belongings, got in her car, and left the farm. The hardest thing, however, was the T in the road that either took her on a loop back through Smallville to the Kent farm or to the interstate. She didn't know how long she sat there before finally making her decision.

She took a deep breath, looked down for a split second and pressed the gas pedal. She blinked and he was there holding her car still.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked. "And why did Lana have this?" He said holding up the key necklace.

"We said we would give those away when we knew the person's heart was no longer ours." Kayla said getting out of her car.

"Who said this wasn't still yours?" Clark demanded.

"You did while you've been fighting for Lana this whole damn time! I can't stay here and watch you pine after her when I've loved you since I was twelve!" Kayla shouted.

Clark stood there dumbstruck. His parents and everyone else were right? He figured they were but he didn't know just HOW right they were.

"I gave that to Lana because your heart is clearly with her." Kayla said calming down. "You two deserve each other. I can't watch it and risk ruining it for you because, knowing me, I would somehow try and I don't ever want to hurt you."

"What about your classes?" Clark asked.

"I got all the paperwork signed and dropped all the classes. I'll just mail the paperwork in when I get home." She walked back to her car. "Good bye, Clark. You'll always be my best friend." Before she could open the door she was turned around and Clark was kissing her. She just stood there surprised by what was happening until he pulled away.

"What if I need my angel?" He asked clipping her necklace back on her neck. He then pulled his out from under his shirt. "No, I didn't lose it. I've always had it."

"What about Lana?" Kayla asked.

"I think I just said I need you here, not her." He said. "I can't promise I'll be over her overnight but I can promise I'll try to make it soon."

Kayla smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again. The world was perfect.

Too bad it couldn't last.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys! I was just wondering since I haven't gotten any reviews, and September 27****th**** is my birthday… could I possibly get some reviews as presents? No flames do not count and will just be deleted without being read. I am working really hard on this and would like some feedback. Thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: All right, you guys can count me a little annoyed that people have put this story on their favorites but refuse to review. As a consequence this is my last update for a while until I start getting reviews. There is no point of me writing if I do not get feedback and until I do, I am forced to leave you hanging. I love all my readers but I also love their opinions. If I do not have those, then my writing means nothing. An author's success is measured by how much they grow based on the general consensus of their fans. Since I have no consensus, there is no room for the growth I feel I need to make so I cannot continue to put writing out there for people to just read and disregard. I'm very sorry to those of you who love reading and who have stayed faithful to my writing, but I feel this is a necessary evil.**

Chapter 6

Kayla had made an appointment with her professor and apparently he could only meet with her on Friday night. She told Clark, who promised he would be there before his small get together with his friends. His parents were leaving for Metropolis for their anniversary for the weekend and they had the run of the farm. She was just sitting down at the kitchen table watching Martha running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make a list of things they could and could not do. Not to mention, she was trying to make sure they had enough food for the weekend.

"Mrs. Kent," Kayla said. "Go, Clark and I will be fine. If anything, I'll be the one in charge because he will be with his friends all weekend." She added laughing. "I have to go but don't forget we are going to meet up for dinner before heading over to my appointment with Mr. Pervert of the Century tomorrow night." With that said she took her bags and headed out for campus for the day.

Clark was about to say something when she ran back inside quickly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Happy anniversary!" She said holding out a card. Mrs. Kent opened it and gasped. "Only the best for the best family in the world. My grandmother knows the owners so I called and pulled a few strings and your meal in on the house at the finest restaurant in town!" She looked at her watch. "I really have to go but I will see you when you get back and have fun and don't worry!"

"Is it just me, or does she tend to sound like you, mom," Clark asked and Martha just rolled her eyes.

"This is amazing. Jonathan is going to love it." Martha said as they headed outside to help his father.

The first night went rather smoothly. They just sat on the couch and watched old movies. Well, Clark watched while Kayla studied.

"Do you ever take a break?" He asked teasing her.

"When you get into college, farm boy," Kayla said, "You'll understand that there is no life outside of books."

He just laughed and kissed the top of her head and smiled when she put her head on his shoulder.

"I was thinking of having a few people over." He said suddenly.

"If you are thinking of a party, Clark Kent, then no." Kayla said. "You're parents would kill you not to mention the damage that teenagers can do while drunk and on god knows what else."

"Ok you really have to stop sounding like mom." Clark said. "It's getting kind of creepy."

"I wouldn't have to if the only other person in the house wasn't a total buffoon." She said with a smile creeping onto her cheeks.

Clark grabbed his chest while feigning pain. "Ouch! You wound me, madam!" He said before launching himself at her tickling her into submission.

"Fine! Have your damn party but just remember," she said gasping for breath, "that I am not responsible for anything that happens." She got up, stretched and yawned. "I'm heading to bed. Good night, farm boy."

"Good night, angel," Clark replied before watching her ascend the stairs.

The next day, they were both out the door on time and Kayla had a relatively slow day in her classes. The only thing that was bothering her was her impending appointment with the creeper. She was just glad Clark was going to be there.

That night, she was waiting on him to show for dinner. He never showed and she was forced to go back to the school on her own. Her gut started screaming that something was wrong when the only light on in the building was the room she was to meet her professor in. When she initially walked in, she didn't see him. It wasn't until the door shut behind her that she knew she was in trouble.

"I have been waiting for you," he said walking towards her with a predatory stance that immediately had her wings glued.

"You said we needed to discuss my paper," she reminded him hoping that was what he wanted.

"Oh I plan on doing more than that." He said before launching himself at her and catching her in his arms. He squeezed so tight, she couldn't breathe. She froze when she heard the metal clink of a knife clicking into place.

"Please," she pleaded, "don't do this."

"I love your hair." He said grabbing a piece close to her face and prepared to cut it with the knife.

She all of a sudden jerked when his grasp loosened not realizing the knife blade was facing her. She cried out when it cut her and felt liquid pouring down her face. All of a sudden her vision sharpened considerably. She turned around to see the professor stumble back.

"What are you?" He asked afraid before lunging to stab her.

She moved but not quick enough for the blade sliced into her side. She felt white hot pain run up and down her side as she punched him and immediately ran for the parking lot. She made it to her car before he could make it to the front door and sped off. Tears made rivers down her cheeks as she drove blurring her sharp vision. She was going way too fast and didn't see the oncoming traffic at the upcoming intersection until the last second. She swerved but was going too fast and went off the road, her car flipping a few times on the way. She landed upside down knocking her out instantly.

When she came to, it was near dawn and, for some reason, no one had called the police. She got out of her totaled car and saw she wasn't that far from the farm. Her vision was still way too sharp so she knew her eyes were still white/blue in color. She tried to change them back and became increasingly afraid when she couldn't so she took off running for the farm.

She burst in the door as they were about to leave for the hospital.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Martha asked wrapping the sobbing girl in her arms.

"I went to meet my professor," she said barely understandable between sobs, "and he attacked me. He cut part of my hair to keep and when I got away from him my eyes changed. He saw them, freaked out and tried to stab me." She looked up at them. "My eyes won't change back. I've tried but they won't."

"It may be because he cut you right beside your eye. You're lucky he didn't actually cut it." Jonathan said.

Clark's heart plummeted. He was supposed to meet her the night before but was too preoccupied with the party that got out of control. He walked up to her but she backed away not looking at him. It was then he noticed that she was grabbing her side.

"Let me see that," he said but she wouldn't let him near her.

Jonathan walked up just in time before she toppled over almost unconscious. When they pulled her shirt up, they found a nasty gash in her side.

"She's lucky she hasn't bled to death." Jonathan said picking her up. "She needs a hospital now." They loaded her up. She was fully unconscious by the time they left the farm. Clark had her in his lap and no words could describe the anguish and guilt he felt as he looked down at her face covered in blood.

"You were supposed to meet her," his dad said to him once they got her stable and cleaned off.

"Things got out of hand at the farm and I completely forgot." Clark said as he felt a tear slip down his cheek as they waited for her to wake up. "This is all my fault." He stormed out and went to Earl Jenkins' room to check on him.

"Clark," Martha said walking up to him, "everyone makes mistakes. She will be hurt for a while. You promised her and let her down."

"I know, mom." Clark said wiping his eyes. She would hate him for eternity and he would deserve it. He promised nothing would happen to her because he would be there and, instead, was at the farm trying to have the time of his life while she could have died.

"I'm going to go sit with her in case she wakes up." Martha said as Jonathan walked up.

They both stood and waited for the doctor to come out of Earl Jenkins' room. They braced themselves when she did.

"What's wrong with him?" Jonathan asked.

"To be honest, I haven't the faintest idea." The lady said. "It's amazing his body has been able to survive the seizures this long." She turned some lights against the far right on. "Take a look at the X-rays. It looks like he's got some sort of mineral poisoning but it's not from any mineral I've seen before."

"Is that why he's shaking so hard?" Clark asked.

"Tiny fragments of the mineral are imbedded underneath his skin." The doctor explained. "His body is slowly trying to push them out."

"How did they get in there?" Jonathan asked.

"He claims there was an explosion at the Luther Corp. plant six months ago." She said and Clark's ears perked up.

"I don't remember hearing anything about that." Jonathan said.

"That's because it didn't happen." The doctor said nodding. "I pulled the plant safety records. I checked with OSHA and the EPA."

Clark and Jonathan looked at each other for a moment before Jonathan said, "Doc, can I go in and talk to him by myself?"

"You'd better hurry up." She said. "Metropolis PD will be here any minute to transfer him back to the city."

Jonathan nodded and walked in.

When Kayla woke up, everything was blurry.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart." She heard the soothing voice of Mrs. Kent and relaxed. "You lost a lot of blood but thankfully not enough to warrant permanent damage. Let me get a doctor."

"Please, don't leave me." She said immediately tearing up. "I left him alone at the school. He could be anywhere."

"I'm just going to the doorway to get the doctor." Mrs. Kent assured the girl.

The doctor came in and ran the usual tests on her saying she was healing fine but they were going to need to keep her for a few days for observation.

"The only thing I'm worried about being permanent are your eyes." He said and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked and he handed her a mirror. When she looked into it she gasped. One eye was her normal green but the other, the one that was almost cut, was still that white, blue color. "Great, I resemble a husky." She said. "I resemble a damned dog!" She shouted throwing the mirror across the room scaring both the doctor and Mrs. Kent. Clark and Jonathan immediately ran in.

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked and she turned her gaze to him.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. "I'm more deformed than normal because you just had to be popular! My eyes will never go back to being normal so now, thanks to you, everyone will look at me like I'm a freak!"

"I'm so sorry!" Clark said moving to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She said. "Don't visit me while I'm in here. Don't even think about me. When I'm out of here, I'm moving home. You're not the best friend I once knew." She said calming down before lying back down, turning her head away from them, and letting the tears flow freely. "Please, just leave."

Clark looked lost. He only left when Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder and guided him out. He knew she would hate him but he didn't count on just how much she would.

"I'll stay." Martha said. "The police are coming to take her statement and will be standing guard outside her room until they can find this professor."

Clark nodded before walking out.

"Clark, I know she is mad now but the pain is still fresh as is the fear." Jonathan said. "When she is out in a few days, she probably won't feel this way."

"Dad, you saw how she looked at me." Clark replied. "She loathes me and I don't blame her. Maybe it's best she does go home so I can't hurt her anymore."

"Son, you can't give up hope." Jonathan said starting the truck. "For now, all we can do is try to figure out what is going on with Earl."

Clark nodded as they pulled out of the hospital.

The next day, Kayla woke up to see Mrs. Kent still in her room.

"You don't need to stay here." Kayla said.

"Dear," Martha said, "I want to be here. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"I had this crazy idea." Kayla said. "Maybe I'll just wear sunglasses wherever I go." She said. "So people won't see my eyes and think I'm a freak."

"You are not a freak." Martha said. "You are Kayla Sanders. Right now you need to focus on healing. The doctor said if everything goes smoothly since you are healing unnaturally fast, you could leave tomorrow." She looked at the ground before looking back at Kayla. "Do you still want to go home?"

"What home would I go to?" Kayla asked. "You called and left message after message and where is my family?"

"I'm sure they're coming." Martha said.

"No." Kayla said. "They are happy to be rid of me. The tears I received upon leaving to come here were of joy from my mom and an act from Randal because they wanted me gone. I was a trouble child to them back home. I didn't do homework like I was supposed to, but still made straight A's. I hung out with the wrong crowd. That's why I moved back here, to get my life back."

"Sweetheart," Martha said stroking Kayla's hair, "You have a home here as long as you want it." Just then a police officer opened the door.

"Ma'am, you need to come with us, there's a situation at the Luthor Corp. Plant." He said.

"What happened?" Kayla asked.

"Earl Jenkins broke in and is holding the students hostage who were on a field trip." The officer replied.

Kayla's eyes widened. "He has Clark in there too?"

Martha nodded. Kayla beckoned her over. "Don't worry, we all know he is bullet proof and invincible." She said.

"Not against Earl he's not. He has meteor fragments imbedded in his skin. They make Clark sick to be near him." Martha said. "I need to go, sweetheart. You have my number if you need to get a hold of me." She said before rushing out.

Kayla's heart sank. This couldn't happen. Clark was superman. He was invincible. Nothing could ever happen to him. After hearing about the hostage situation, she felt all anger towards Clark slip away.

She waited for hours for any scrap of news but it seemed like Lionel Luthor was not negotiating with the man who just wanted a cure for his illness. She had waited long enough. They had taken her stitches out a few minutes after Mrs. Kent left and when she looked at it, it looked almost healed. She had been in there long enough.

The nurse came in to see Kayla dressed and about to leave.

"Ma'am you haven't been discharged yet. I cannot allow you to leave." She said.

Kayla turned to her infuriated to the point of her other eye changed to white, blue and the nurse gasped when she saw it.

"I dare you to stop me." She growled as she left. Once outside the hospital, she took to the skies and grimaced at the dull throb in her side. She checked to make sure it wasn't torn open before flying off towards the plant. She landed behind some cars where no one was watching and ran up to the gate. "Mrs. Kent!" She screamed causing both Jonathan and Martha to turn around.

"Ma'am you have to get back or I'll make you." A SWAT member said trying to put his hands on her.

"You will do no such thing," Lionel said walking up. "Let her in."

She ran over to the Kents and hugged them both. "I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's get Clark out of there." She said looking at the monitor.

A few minutes later it was announced that the kids were being released. Kayla waited impatiently to see Clark but Pete was the last to come out. As it turned out, Clark ran back inside at the last possible second. All the kids from the field trip just stared at her. She had a crescent moon scar on the right side of her face that ended right underneath her eye and that eye was still white, blue.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" She snapped and they all looked away.

Chloe walked up to her and hugged her. "Clark told me what happened. I'm so sorry. I was coming to visit you after the field trip."

"It's alright. I just wish I didn't look like a damned Husky." She said causing them to both laugh before Pete ran up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about what I said last week. It wasn't my place." He said. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm fine and don't worry about it. You were telling the truth. I admire that. Never lose that trait." She said. "Where's Clark?"

"He went back inside at the last second. I tried to stop him but you know him." He said before walking over to his friends.

"Hey!" One of the SWAT team members said. "The gas pressure is going down!"

Kayla turned around and started looking at the monitors. She knew it was Clark. She just hoped nothing happened to him while he was near Jenkins.

"You have to open the doors!" Martha said to Lionel.

"They are safety locked. They won't open until the gas is gone." He said.

"My son is in there!" Martha said.

"So is mine." Lionel countered before Kayla turned to him.

"Well, we actually CARE for Clark unlike you and Lex, Lionel." She said. "So I suggest you do something."

"I can't." Lionel said before walking away.

"He is such a prick!" Kayla said under her breath.

A few minutes later she saw paramedics carrying Jenkins out on a stretcher to put him in the ambulance. She scanned the crowd for the familiar tall dark and handsome farm boy she was so eager to lay eyes on. When she finally saw him, she sprinted towards him.

"Clark!" She yelled and saw his eyes jerk up before she launched herself into his arms. "Thank god you're alright!" She clung to him and felt him sigh and hold her back.

"Wait, what are you doing out of the hospital?" He asked.

"I was all better and I felt I needed to be here to see if you were ok. The nurse tried to stop me but I kind of scared her into letting me go." Kayla said. When Clark tried to push her hair out of her face, she immediately lowered her head. "Don't look at me." She said pulling away.

He pulled her back and she felt his fingers lightly lifting her chin and she didn't fight it. She flinched as he pushed her hair out of her face. He lightly traced the scar on her face before kissing the top of her head.

"You're still my angel no matter what." He said causing Kayla to smile. "I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted to leave?"

"When you got yourself into trouble," Kayla said. "I figured you might need me to stick around a little while so I could keep you out of trouble." She added causing them to both laugh. She turned around to see his parents waiting underneath the tent. "I'd better let you talk to your parents. Your mom is dying to talk to you I think."

He nodded and went to hug his parents and she smiled at the sight wishing her own family could have been like that.

"No one has ever dared talk to me like you did." Lionel said from behind her and she turned to face him.

"I'm not scared of you. All the money in the world cannot buy your son's love and you obviously have none for him if you didn't try harder to keep him outside." She said. "Today people looked at me like a freak and now I know how Lex must have felt as a child being the son of an asshole billionaire. Save your intimidation speech for someone who cares." She walked over to the Kents until she heard Lionel and stopped.

"No, you almost got yourself killed." He said and her jaw dropped. He didn't even care that his son had taken a risk to save everyone. She just shook her head and walked over.

"We need to get you legally discharged." Jonathan said and they all laughed when she groaned.

"Do I get ice cream afterwards if I go willingly?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," Clark said, "but only if you go willingly."

"You're so lucky I love you, farm boy, or you would be taking me kicking and screaming." She said and they all laughed again.

As they walked away, Clark's arm around her shoulders holding her to him, she glanced over to see Lana with the most jealous look on her face before turning to Whitney. She would get over it because she couldn't have it both ways.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I've gotten more reviews which makes me happy! And when I'm happy you guys get updates! I'm sorry for the rant. I've been really stressed and writing is my stress relief and I like to get opinions of what you guys like and don't like. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

_She was sitting on her window sill gazing out at the sunset. She had barely been able to look in the mirror the last few days. She turned her head when her floor boards creaked to see Clark standing in her room without a shirt and wearing sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Her mouth immediately started salivating but she hid it well._

"_Clark," she said standing up, "What are you doing in here?"_

"_I came to see you since you refuse to come out." He said brushing the hair out of her face. He smiled. "Never hide who you are, angel," He added before leaning down and kissing her. She melted in his arms as they circled around her and she felt the warmth from his skin seep into every pore. "I love your hair." His voice changed and she opened her eyes to see her professor, not Clark, smiling down at her._

"_No!" She screamed struggling but he just threw her on the bed and got on top before she could blink._

"_You thought you could get rid of me!" He said ripping her shirt in half._

"_Please! No, stop!" She pleaded tears pouring down her face._

"_Kayla!" She heard him yell but it morphed back into Clark's voice._

"_Let go of me!" She screamed._

"_Kayla!" She felt a shaking…_

Kayla shot up in bed covered in sweat and tears. It was another nightmare. She had them every night since the accident. The doctors called it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and boy did she have a bad case of it. She felt strong arms envelop her and she immediately started fighting them.

"It's me, Clark," she heard his voice say and immediately sank into his embrace sobbing. He simply held her to him letting her get all her emotions out. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you here."

"I'm sorry," Kayla said pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I've been keeping you awake for a week now."

"Don't worry about it. I don't need any beauty sleep." He said smiling.

"Good god, if your ego got any bigger, your parents would need a bigger house." She said sniffing and giving him a small smile.

"Anything to bring that smile out." Clark said bringing her face up to look at him. "I promise things will get back to normal. That jerk is in jail now for a really long time after the jury finds him guilty."

"I know but it still feels so real. I can still feel his hands on me and his knife cold against my face." She said touching her scar. "He did this to me and I can never get rid of it. He made me a monster like him."

Clark shook his head. "No he didn't. You are too good to be a monster." He stood up. "I want to show you something."

She took his hand and followed but looked confused when he took her into the bathroom. He stepped behind her and turned the light on showing her reflection in the mirror. She immediately looked down.

"Look at yourself." He said coming up behind her. "I want you to see yourself the way I do."

"I couldn't image what you think of this ruined face." Kayla barely whispered.

"I think it's the most beautiful face I have ever seen." He replied causing her to look at him through the mirror. "You'll always be beautiful, Kayla, and no amount of monsters on this earth can change that."

She smiled. "Stop or you'll make me blush, farm boy." She turned around and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly. He felt her stiffen and immediately pulled away.

"Sorry," she said, "the dream is still fresh." She stepped back from him. "You need some sleep because you have school tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Good night, angel." She heard him say before she walked into her room. This time, she kept the door open because it squeaked and she knew she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She just sat on her window sill chin on her knees and just looked out at the stars waiting for the sun to come up on another day. She didn't even notice Clark standing at her doorway watching her. After a while, he knew she wasn't going back to bed so he walked in and sat behind her. Her eyes hadn't even moved from the sky and she jumped slightly when his arm brushed hers.

"Jesus, farm boy," she said, "Do you even own a shirt." She added causing him to smile.

"I think they are all in the dryer," He said smiling and when she leaned back against him, he put his chin on top of her head. "You should really get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She said.

"You're afraid you'll have another nightmare." Clark stated.

"I'm not afraid I will," she said, "I know I will. Every time I shut my eyes he is there waiting for me and I wish I could change that but I just can't."

"It'll happen," Clark said. "I promise. It may not be today or even tomorrow but it will happen." After that they just sat there looking out at the stars until Clark heard even breathing. He smiled when he looked down and saw Kayla fast asleep more peaceful looking than she had been since the incident. He picked her up and gently put her on the bed and covered her up. When he tried to leave, however, her hand shot out and grabbed his.

"Please don't leave." She said. "He wasn't waiting while you were here." She looked so fragile and frightened that Clark nodded and lay on top of the blankets. As soon as she was asleep again, he would leave.

The next morning, Clark woke with a start to realize he had fallen asleep in Kayla's room and she was curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He smiled down at her and lightly kissed her forehead before getting up silently and going to his own room.

He smiled when he went downstairs to eat breakfast before school and she came down the stairs yawning.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Mrs. Kent said causing Kayla to blush. "Don't you have classes today?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Kayla said. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go back just yet."

"I thought you loved college," Jonathan said over his coffee.

"I do," Kayla said looking down. "I'm just not ready to face everyone yet." She went over to the fridge, downed a glass of orange juice, then ran back up the stairs. When she came back down, she was in a pair of jogging pants and a tank top with her hair pulled up. "I'm going out for a run then I'll be back to do my chores!" She said turning her iPod on and putting her ear buds in before going out the front door.

"Is she still having nightmares?" Jonathan asked Clark.

"Yeah," He replied, "How did you know?"

"Because whenever they get really bad we usually find you asleep in her room." Jonathan said smiling.

"Last night, she was sitting at her window and I sat behind her. When she fell asleep I put her in her bed but she woke up and asked me to stay. I meant to leave when she had fallen back asleep but then I woke up this morning." Clark said embarrassed.

"At least it's with her and not some random girl." Jonathan said chuckling at Clark's face. "You still going to Luther's party in Metropolis tonight?" Clark nodded. "Why don't you see if Kayla wants to go with you? She needs to get out of the house."

Clark only nodded before heading out to get the feed and hay for the cattle. After about an hour he saw Kayla jogging up the driveway and waved her over.

"Hey," She said out of breath.

"How far did you run in the last hour?" Clark asked.

"I think about ten miles." Kayla replied. "I like to push myself to see how far I can go. Need help?"

Clark nodded and she went to pick up a barrel of hay. She tossed it in with ease and Clark saw how tense her shoulders were.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just ran into some kids from your school down by Lana's house when I was jogging back." Kayla said with nonchalance.

"What happened?" Clark said but she continued to work as if she hadn't heard him so he gently took her arm and made her look at him. "Kayla, what happened?"

"I'm just tired of not being enough, Clark." She said looking at the ground. "Whitney saw my scar and my eyes and told me now I truly fit into the freak role I always held. Lana didn't hear this of course because she had already gone inside. I'm tired of not being good enough. When we were little, I was the freakishly smart kid and now I'm just the freak."

Clark just stood there stunned before speaking. "They're wrong, Kayla." He said. "You aren't a freak you're just different and they fear what they don't understand. I have something that might cheer you up."

"Does it involve watching chick flicks with me and me eating cookie dough?" She asked and smiled after he did.

"No but that can come later." He said dreading the chick flicks but if that's what she wanted to do… "I'm going to a museum in Metropolis to a party for Lex and I was wondering if you would come with me."

She turned and smiled. "Wait, as your date?" She teased.

"If you want it to be," he replied completely serious.

"It sounds like fun. I need to get out of the house. I'll go but you owe me a chick flick night!" She said as they loaded the last of the hay into the canisters for the cattle who were coming in and grazing already.

That night, Clark walked around the museum nervously waiting for Kayla to get there. He asked Lex about bringing her and Lex immediately agreed before ordering a second limo to drive her separately. When Clark asked why he simply stated, "So you can be surprised when you see her." Clark had no idea what he meant until he looked towards the entrance and there she was.

She was wearing a strapless black dress that clung to her every curve and came down just a little farther than mid-thigh. She was wearing impossibly high heels and her hair was half up half down and straight. She wore what looked like diamond earrings and a diamond choker and she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup but what she had on was amazing. She saw him and made a bee line for him.

"Well don't you just look handsome?" She asked and laughed as she saw him gulp. "Cat got your tongue?"

Clark just swallowed again before he found his voice, somewhat.

"You look… wow." He said.

"Thanks… I think." Kayla said laughing. She turned around and saw some kind of vest in a glass case. "Oh this looks cool!" Both her and Clark walked over to it.

"You know it belonged to Alexander the Great?" They heard Lex ask. "They say the design symbolizes strength and courage." He turned to Kayla. "Aren't you a vision?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, Lex." Kayla said. "This vest is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"I can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest." Clark said wincing at it slightly.

"Darker times call for darker methods." Lex said. "His opponents thought he was invincible."

"I didn't know you were such a history buff." Clark said.

"I'm not," Lex said, "I'm interested in people who ruled the world before they were 30."

"Don't worry Lex," a voice from behind them said, "You still have a few years." They turned to find Lana walking up. She looked at Kayla. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks. Will you excuse me?" She said before heading off to get something to drink.

"I get the feeling something is wrong." Lana said looking at Clark.

"I think you should ask Whitney about that not me." Clark dropped the hint. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Didn't Lex tell you," She asked.

"Must have slipped my mind." Lex said and Clark just glared after him. "Why don't I leave you two alone?"

Clark rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"How are things between you and Kayla?" Lana asked and Clark thought he heard a hint of jealousy.

"Really well, actually." Clark replied.

"Having fun?" Lana asked as Clark watched Kayla over by the drink table.

"I'm feeling a bit underdressed next to my date." He said and Lana laughed but it seemed slightly bitter.

"She looks beautiful. You don't even really notice her eyes anymore." Lana said.

"I never noticed them. It happened and she can't control it." Clark went on the defense.

"If it makes you feel any better, Whitney is just as uncomfortable." Lana said pointing to their table. Whitney was sitting there looking out of place and like he was ready to bolt any second. "Speaking of, what did you mean I would have to as Whitney?"

Clark just looked down at her. "I can't tell you that. If you don't get the information he needs to give you then I'll tell you but you have to ask him first."

"Why don't you join us?" Lana asked. "I'm just going to get Nell away from the jewelry exhibit so we can eat."

Clark was about to decline when he felt an arm wrap around his. "That sounds like a great idea." Kayla said. "What do you think, Clark?"

Clark just nodded and turned to her when Lana walked away. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Whitney doesn't scare me. His words may hurt but he is just a scared little boy and takes it out on others who are different." Kayla said. Then she caught Whitney's eye and saw him smirk almost evilly and stopped short.

"Are you ok?" Clark asked but Kayla only headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lex asked.

"Kayla went outside for some air. I'm just checking on her." Clark said. "So which team are you rooting for anyway?"

"I don't follow." Lex said putting his hands in his pocket.

"You say I can bring Kayla and obviously got her that outfit because I've seen her closet when she was cleaning it one day and it wasn't in there but then you invite Lana also and try to get me alone with her." Clark moved forward.

"I'm just giving you the opportunity to choose." Lex said.

"I've already chosen. Excuse me." Clark said going outside to see Kayla sitting on the stairs shivering lightly. He immediately took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I bailed." She said. "He just had this dark evil smile when he looked at me and I knew what he would have said so I ran."

Clark put his arm around her. "Don't worry about him. Let's go inside so we can get some food in your stomach. We won't sit with them."

"You promise?" Kayla asked still looking at the sky and felt Clark freeze and tense. "Clark, I've already told you. I forgive you for that." She stood up. "I'm going inside. Here is your jacket back. It's too warm in there for me to wear one. I'll see you inside?"

Clark nodded and watched her go back inside. When he turned around, he saw a bus careening towards a sleeping homeless man on a bench at the bus stop.

Kayla turned to see the bus speeding towards the man and saw Clark move towards it.

"Clark!" She screamed running as fast as her heels allowed down the stairs and across the street. "Clark?"

She sighed with relief when she saw him untangle himself from the bus's front. She heard a whimpering and looked down to see a dog.

"Aren't you adorable?" She asked petting him and laughing when he licked her hand. She turned to Clark to see him dusting himself off. "Why must you always be the one to save the day?"

Clark just shrugged. "I just hope no one saw." He said.

"I don't see anyone. Let's go home." Kayla said when they saw people rushing out of the museum. Clark nodded, quickly picked her up in his arms, and ran them back home before anyone saw them… or so they thought.

As they walked up the stairs to their rooms, Clark stopped her. "You looked really beautiful tonight."

Kayla smiled and blushed. "Thank you. You didn't look so bad yourself, farm boy." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams." She added before going into her room and getting ready for bed. Clark smiled after her before going into his own room for the night.

The next morning Clark woke up in his own bed and frowned but realized she hadn't had a nightmare which made him happy as he got dressed and headed for the barn.

"Dad," He said, "Let me help you." He helped Jonathan with a chain he was trying to pull up on as if the engine were light as a feather.

"Don't break a sweat." Jonathan said and they laughed.

"So, night owl," Martha said, "How was Metropolis?"

"Fine," Clark said.

"Come on, we saw Kayla before she left. You can't tell me you weren't impressed." Jonathan goaded playfully.

"I definitely was." Clark said. "It's just, something happened."

They all got silent before Jonathan spoke up. "What do you mean something happened?"

"He means he stopped a bus that was speeding towards a sleeping homeless man and his dog." Kayla said entering the barn as Clark handed his parents the newspaper.

"It could have been worse. I stopped it before anyone was hurt." Clark said.

"Clark, are you alright?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine." Clark replied.

"What if somebody had seen you do it?" Jonathan asked getting angry.

"Everyone was still in the museum." Clark rebutted.

"He's right. I didn't see anyone either." Kayla said.

"I think it's fine. There's no mention of any witnesses in the paper." Martha said.

"I'd better get to school." Clark said before brushing past all of them. Kayla gave his father a slight glare before following Clark out.

"You know he didn't mean it that way." Kayla said. "He's just trying to protect you."

"How would you know? Has he looked at you that way your whole life?" Clark snapped on his way to the bus.

"No but my family did except it was more out of fear." Kayla snapped back. "I was trying to help but once again the Clark Kent charm forbids it. Have a nice day a school, jerk." She added before jogging back to the house.

"Clark!" Jonathan yelled from the barn. "I'm real proud of what you did."

Clark smiled at his parents but frowned at Kayla's still retreating figure. Why is it that he always clammed up and ended up snapping at her? He shook his head at himself before getting on the bus.

When he came home later that day, he was highly upset because he knew Kayla was still mad at him, which she had every right to be, and Chloe had been fired from the Torch at school because the principal didn't like her stories that were in the paper.

He walked into the barn looking for everyone when he heard a noise on the way to the loft. He looked down to see a badge on the ground.

"Metropolis Police," he read off the badge before looking up in time for the tractor engine to fall on him.

"Clark!" Kayla yelled coming into the barn as he pushed it off him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

They both turned around when they heard clapping. "Kid, I don't know what they've been feeding you but that was pretty impressive." A man said as he came down from the loft. "Not quite as impressive as last night but I wanted to be sure."

"Who are you?" Clark asked putting Kayla behind him.

"I am your new best friend, Clark." The man said. "And no need to protect the little lady. I won't hurt her, yet."

"How do you know his name?" Kayla asked from behind him.

"I asked around." He said walking towards them which caused Clark to step even further in front of Kayla. "That's the beauty of a small town, everyone's just so eager to help. Far cry from Metropolis."

"What do you want with me?" Clark asked.

"Your help," The man said. "You see Clark; I'm in a battle I can't afford to lose because if I do, well the bad guys win. You have this gift I could use

"I smell…" Kayla said sniffing around Clark. "A crooked cop! You are the bad guy and you just don't want to lose your badge."

"That kind of smart thinking could get you in real trouble, miss." He said glaring at Kayla.

"Leave her out of this." Clark growled out grabbing the man's hand that extended towards her. "I'll never help you."

"You have a secret you don't want the world to know about." The man said. "I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You wanna keep things that way; you'll do as I say." He walked out of the barn. "Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about your future."

"Clark, don't go." Kayla said. "That man is nothing but trouble!"

"I have to if he knows my secret from last night." Clark said pacing.

"No, you don't. He doesn't have proof. Who would believe him? You said you were sick and I can corroborate that. They can't do anything with a witness!" Kayla argued.

"I need to talk to my parents." Clark said walking out.

"Why do I even bother?" Kayla asked herself as she went to sit in the loft and read now that she was done with her chores. Later that night she saw Clark walk up and just stand by the window.

"You still angry at me?" He asked.

"You haven't given me any reason not to be." She replied not looking at him. "I try to help and what do I always get in return no matter what?" She got up to leave the loft but his voice stopped her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess when things are out of control I don't accept help well." He said looking back at her.

"Clark, everyone needs help. You just have to know when to ask for it. When you know where that is, you know where to find me." With that she walked out of the loft and he watched her walk into the house.

He went back to looking at the sky contemplating what she said when a voice startled him.

"You look like you're carrying the weight of the world." Lex said. "Sorry I startled you, there's really nowhere to knock."

"It's okay." Clark said. "Thanks again for last night."

"No problem." Lex said. "Trouble in paradise? I overheard your conversation with Kayla as I walked in."

"I'm trying to find a way to fix it." Clark said.

"Let me give you some advice. Ask for help no matter how small the matter may seem. She doesn't feel needed and feels like she is only getting in the way. Don't push her away like that. If you ask for her help, even if it's small, she will feel needed and you will be happier. Trust me." He saw Clark nod before he continued. "Your first visit to Metropolis and you're involved in a police investigation?"

Clark did a double take.

"That has to be some kind of record." Lex said.

"How'd you know about that?" Clark asked.

"The detective in charge came to see me first." Lex said.

"What'd he tell you?"

"Not much," Lex replied walking up to Clark. "Maybe that's what's bothering me."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Metropolis Police usually don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents." Lex explained and Clark swallowed. "So I made a call. As it turns out, the case is already closed. Clark, you really don't want Sam Phelan in your life."

"You know him," Clark said.

"Unfortunately," Lex said, "I had my share of legal problems while I was in Metropolis."

"Serious?" Clark asked.

"Expensive." Lex replied. "Phelan was the kind of officer my father felt we could turn to for help."

"Are you saying he's a dirty cop?" Clark asked. "Kayla was right."

"Kayla is involved? What the hell, Clark?" Lex asked.

"She happened to be there when he showed up and she said he was a dirty cop and he told her thinking like that could get her into trouble." Clark defended.

"Sounds like him," Lex said, "He'll do whatever it takes to get the job done: plant evidence, falsify reports, anything is fair game. If he's got something on you, Clark, he'll use it."

"He just wanted to talk." Clark said with a small smile.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about." Lex said smiling back before leaving Clark to his thoughts.

Clark looked at the house to see Kayla looking at the stars from her window. Later that night, she had another nightmare and he awoke to her screaming but when he went to wake her up, he found her door was locked. He couldn't smash in her door because that would only frighten her more. He was forced to sit outside and hear her screams of fear before he went back to bed after she quieted down.

Kayla woke up with a start and was once again drenched in sweat. She quickly changed her clothes and opened her door and saw no one in the hallway. She quietly crept down the hall to Clark's room. She may have been mad at him at the time, but he was the only one who could make the nightmares go away. She opened his door without a sound and lay on top of the sheets.

He turned towards her startled but calmed down once he saw her frightened face before hugging her and stroking her hair and wiping her tears away.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured into her ear. "You were right. I don't know if I need help yet but you'll be the first to know."

"Why do you always push me away?" She asked.

"I've been the definition of unrequited love since I can remember." Clark said closing his eyes not wanting to see her reaction to his next sentence. "I guess I'm scared of what will happen when I admit I'm in love with another person."

Kayla's eyes widened and she reached up and placed her palm on his cheek causing him to open his eyes. She smiled gently at him before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Clark," she said, "I've been in love with you since we found those keys together."

Clark's eyes also widened before his lips came crashing down on hers and she accepted and returned the kiss just as passionately. He smiled into the kiss when she opened her mouth to him and he gladly accepted the invitation. He had to stifle a groan as her nails lightly scratched across his back and he pulled her closer to him burying his hands in her silky hair.

He laughed when she pulled away to yawn.

"You need some sleep." He said before kissing her forehead and pulled the blankets down for her and sighed when she snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you, farm boy." Kayla said right before she fell into the black bliss that is sleep and didn't get to see Clark smile before falling asleep himself.

The next morning Clark woke up before his alarm clock and turned it off so it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl next to him. He quickly got ready for school, kissed her forehead, and left so she could sleep in.

When she woke up, she was still in Clark's bed and her face turned a deep crimson. Did last night actually happen? Apparently it did if she was in his room and in his bed. She quickly ran to her room in case Martha came up looking for her. She quickly showered and got dressed before heading down stairs.

"Another rough night?" Martha asked putting a plate in front of her.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." Kayla said looking down at the French toast.

"I heard you moving around upstairs and figured you would like something sweet." Martha said with a wink. She laughed when Kayla blushed.

"I think I'm going to go surprise Clark during lunch. Do you need anything before I go?" She asked as she scarfed down her food.

"No you can go ahead and go. I know he has been worried about you. Those nightmares you have been screaming through have been scaring him." She said putting things in the fridge.

"I know and I'm sorry if I've woken you guys as well. I just can't help it. Lex helped me and got me a counselor but it hasn't helped so I stopped going. The only time they don't come is when Clark is around." She admitted before she could stop herself.

Martha laughed at her face. "Trust me, we knew. We trust both of you so as long as he is helping then there really isn't much we can do. Go on, I know he will be anxious to see you."

Kayla smiled, washed her plate and practically ran out the back door. When she arrived at the school she was almost run over by Chloe.

"Woah! Where is the fire?" She asked.

"Ask Lana because she just ruined my life!" Chloe said sobbing.

"What happened?" Kayla asked.

"Principal Kwan shut the Torch down because he didn't like what I was writing. So Lana went to get it reopened and came back chief editor!" Chloe shouted.

"Chloe, classes are in session, keep your voice down." Kayla said not wanting them to get into trouble. "This can't be a permanent thing. I can't see Lana running this thing. She probably did it just so she could reopen the paper so you could work on it."

Chloe's eyes screamed hatred at her. "And I forgot you aren't ever on anyone's side but Clark's. He took Lana's side so it makes sense you would pick his side!" She said before shoving Kayla out of the way.

"Hey!" Clark said. "Are you ok?"

Kayla nodded. "Something is really eating her. It must be the whole paper thing." Kayla turned to Clark. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked holding up a brown paper bag. "All the fatty goodness your mother hates!"

He smiled and took it as they walked over to the football arena for lunch hour. After a few minutes an awkward silence fell between them.

"Listen," Clark said, "About last night…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, farm boy." Kayla said with a smile. "Or I might just have to hurt you. You made me happy. You chased the nightmares away."

Clark smiled and they both didn't see Lana behind them with wide eyes. What the hell were they talking about?

"Your mom said that her and your dad already knew…" Kayla said.

"They talked to me about it the day I invited you to the museum with me." Clark said.

"Holy cow, is superman actually blushing?" She laughed. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure if I was any redder you could have strung me up as a Christmas ornament."

They sat there and talked for the rest of lunch oblivious to anyone but themselves before the bell for lunch to end rang.

"Well, looks like that's my cue." Kayla said standing up along with Clark.

"Wait," Clark said before she could leave. "Where does this leave us? What are we?"

Kayla just smiled and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. "It means that no matter how hard you try you can't get rid of me now." She walked away laughing at the goofy smile on his face.

"I'll see you back at home!" Clark called going back into the school and Kayla waved back. He turned around to face Pete.

"I see you and her are heating things up." Pete said with a mocking smile.

"Shut up," Clark said laughing as they walked into the school.

Later that night Clark still wasn't home and Kayla was worried. What was going on? Where had he gone? She had an inkling that it was that stupid cop. She couldn't sleep even though it was really late. Finally after midnight she heard the door shut and rushed down stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked. "We have all been worried sick!"

"I think I took care of Phelan." Clark said plainly before going upstairs.

"You were with him?" She said. "I told you not to go near him. I don't want anything to happen to you and reeks of a dirty cop. He could make your life miserable!"

"I got the cops called on him!" Clark snapped turning around. "He wanted me to break into someone's apartment and get a file on him out of the safe. I took it out of the wall and I threw it on his car after I called the police."

"I'm sorry I snapped but both me and your father said not to go near him and since you refuse to take any advice from me, then at least listen to him!" Kayla ranted back before walking into her room and slamming her door. He frowned when he heard her door lock again. He rolled his eyes as he walked into his room. If she wanted to play that game he would play it. He shut his door and locked it as well before going to bed.

A few hours later, like clockwork, her nightmare hit full force waking her up with a muted scream. She immediately got up and went to Clark's room only to find the door locked. The tears poured down her cheeks faster as she sank to the floor.

When Clark woke up the next morning and opened his door, he found Kayla sprawled out on the floor in the hallway asleep and immediately felt guilty. He gently picked her up and took her to her room and set her down with a note that said "_Sorry. Talk later? Superman"_ by her head before going downstairs.

Kayla woke up when there was raised voices outside. She looked at the note, smiled, and got dressed and went downstairs to see cops searching the farm.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"We are the ones asking the questions…. Holy Hell!" The deputy said after looking up at her from his notepad and seeing her eyes.

"If you utter one more word I'll be leaving here in handcuffs." Kayla glowered before going over to Martha. "What's going on?"

"Phelan." Clark whispered in her ear. She turned around with angry eyes and glared at him.

"You guys better come see this." Another deputy said and they all walked to the barn.

Kayla screamed when she saw the dead body in the barn. Clark immediately pulled her into his chest so she wouldn't see it. Kayla felt her stomach churn and ran outside to lose everything in her stomach. She walked inside, washed her mouth out and drank a glass of water. What the hell was going on? How could Phelan do this? She walked back outside to see the cops escorting Jonathan out to their cars.

"What the hell? Where do you think you're taking him?" She asked.

"We are placing him under arrest for the murder of the man in the barn if that is ok with you." The officer said.

"Don't take that tone with me just because you feel all high and mighty because you have the badge on your left man boob." She shot back. "Mr. Kent, don't worry we'll call your lawyer."

Martha walked past her and Kayla assumed she was following them into town.

She turned to Clark. "I thought you took care of this, Clark. Now your dad is in jail and I'm betting that ass muncher has something to do with this."

"I thought I had." He said grabbing her arm when she kept walking away from him. "I need help, angel."

She stopped and slowly turned around. He hadn't called her angel in a while. He must really need help.

"Fine I'll help but we have to be careful because if Phelan even thinks I am involved it could get ugly." She said before walking inside the house.

He walked in right behind her and she could tell he was upset. She jumped and screamed when he punched through one of the wooden beams.

"That's what you get for trying to be a hero, Clark." Phelan said walking into the room. "You're a pretty smart boy but you forget, I've been doing this a long time."

"Who's that man?" Clark said waving his hand and Kayla recognized it as him trying to get her out of the room.

"Did you really think that you could double cross me? Clark, my job is about scenarios." Phelan said not noticing Kayla slipping out of the room. "You never enter a crack house with just one plan. You go in with 10. That's how you survive. The truth is, kid, you didn't leave me with a lot of options!" He was screaming by this point.

"I want my dad out of jail!" Clark growled.

"You complicate my life," Phelan said, "I'm going to complicate yours."

Clark grabbed him and threw him against another beam.

"Call now and tell them what you did!" He screamed and Kayla debated whether or not she should go in there.

"What is it, Clark? You wanna kill me?" Phelan asked all of a sudden calm again. "You think that is the answer to your problems?"

"I want him out!" Clark yelled and Kayla knew it was time to intervene.

"Clark, no, that scum bag isn't worth the anger you are already exerting on him." She said. "He is beneath us and you know it. Pond scum is above him. Let him go."

"We both want something," Phelan said glaring at Kayla, "Only you have a lot more to lose." He said still looking at Kayla.

Clark shoved away from the man and looked back at Kayla with apologetic eyes.

"I don't want any more surprises." Phelan growled. "I'm going to let you think about last night. If you pull something again, not only will you have your father to worry about, you may just find yourself newly single." He looked at Kayla. "Stay close. I'll be in touch."

Kayla walked over to him after the prick left and gently touched his shoulder.

"He's bluffing, Clark." She said trying to convince herself as well.

"No, he isn't." Clark said turning to her. "I have to do what he says. I can't let anything else happen to you." She saw his jaw flexing which meant he was fighting his emotions.

"Nothing will because we won't let it come to that." She ran her fingers through his hair. "The one thing he never thought of is that I can watch over and him not know about it." She smiled at him which pulled a small one out of him. "Now you need to get to school. I will not have you skipping, farm boy, or your parents will kill me." She laughed before getting ready and taking him to school.

She didn't get out of the parking lot before she noticed he had left his back pack in the truck so she turned around and headed for the Torch because he was always there.

"Do you ever think you aunt's life would be simpler if she hadn't adopted you?" She heard Clark ask and her heart sank when she heard Lana answer.

"Clark, what's going on?" She asked.

"It just seems like all I ever do is complicate my parents' lives. I even complicate Kayla's. We fight all the time and today…" He said before he couldn't continue.

"You can't blame yourself for what's happened with your dad," Lana said. "And this thing with Kayla, you'll work it out. You always find a way. It's part of who you are. Every family goes through rough times. When I was 10, I tried to run away to Metropolis. Nell found me at the bus stop. It was freezing outside. As she was driving me home, I asked her if she regretted adopting me. She stopped the car. I remember because it started snowing. She looked me in the eye. She said it was the best thing she had ever done. She didn't love me any less because I was adopted but she worried about me more."

"I've gotta go." Clark said and Kayla dropped his back pack and ran before he could exit the room and sped out of the parking lot just before he got outside. So he felt that he was only burdening them? She would show him otherwise.

Clark went to go see his father in jail. He told his dad that he lied to him and Phelan was threatening both him and Kayla. He had never seen Jonathan so mad as when he said Kayla had been threatened. He left confused on what to do. He wanted to kill Phelan but he didn't know what it meant if he did. If he killed a man would he be able to come back from it? How would his parent see him? How would Kayla see him? He wouldn't be able to stand it if she walked away from him.

Kayla walked out of the beauty parlor missing about a foot of hair. It now fell just a few inches below her shoulders. As she was walking down the street, she passed Lex who looked angry.

"Lex," She said. "What's wrong?"

Lex turned around and did a double take. "Kayla? Wow this is a change." He said. "It's nice. I like it."

"Thank you but you didn't answer my question." Kayla said.

"Clark is in trouble and he won't let me help." He said. "He just stormed off in that direction." He said pointing behind him.

"Lex," Kayla said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Clark isn't good at asking for help and right now he feels like it's his fault so he won't accept any. Let him come to you on this one." She said before walking towards where he had pointed. She got into the truck to pick Martha up but she wanted to stay until their lawyer got there and said she would call later so Kayla went home.

When she got there it was dark. She saw every light in the house on but she knew where he was. She slowly walked up the steps but he wasn't in the loft.

"Clark?" She called and heard a cough come from behind her. She turned to find him seated behind some bales of hay. "What are you doing up here?" She asked.

"It's all my fault." He said looking at the ground. "My dad, now they are questioning mom and Phelan threatened you." His hands were wringing together so tight they were practically white until Kayla grabbed them and brought them to her lips.

"Clark, look at me." It took him a moment but when he finally did his eyes widened. "I know these past few days have been some of the hardest but I want you to know that I will never leave you behind and neither will your parents. They know you are trying to protect them. It just gets in the way of them trying to protect you sometimes. They know this isn't your fault and it isn't. This is all Phelan. He is just a crooked cop who is scared to get fired because he has a hero complex he can't afford to lose." She leaned her forehead against his. "You can get through this and when you do, I'll be right beside you."

He ran his hair through her hair and paused when it ended a few inches beneath her shoulders and pulled back to look at her.

"You cut your hair." He said.

"I was getting tired of the long showers spent just washing this damn hair. Plus I thought it would look nicer." She said nervously looking down at the ground.

"I love it." He said before leaning over and kissing her softly.

"Isn't this precious?" A voice rang out and they both looked over to see Phelan walking up. "You busy, Clark?"

"What do you want from me?" Clark asked.

"That's complicated." Phelan said. "After last night, I've got internal affairs asking me more questions than I wanna answer."

"I guess that is your fault for being a crooked jack ass." Kayla said trying to leave but Phelan blocked her way.

"That's your problem!" Clark said.

"No, it's our problem." Phelan replied. "But our next bit of business is going to be our last."

"Bull!" Kayla yelled.

"Do you mind shutting your girlfriend up? She is getting kind of annoying." Phelan said.

"No I kind of like the way she talks to you." Clark said. "And as for our 'last' bit of business, I don't care. You can tell the whole world about me."

"Clark you may not care about yourself, but you should think about your family and your girlfriend." Phelan said. "Your father is in jail on a murder charge. Whether he beats it or not he's going to lose this farm paying legal fees. Your girlfriend here could suddenly disappear and you would never find her again. I can make that all go away. So, what's it going to be?"

Kayla walked up to Clark. "Please don't go with him. He can't do anything." She stopped cold when she heard a cocking sound come from behind her. Her face paled and she swallowed before her hands went up in the air.

"He is coming with me honey and you will stay here if you want your heart bulletless." Phelan said then nodded to Clark. "Get in the car."

Clark nodded before looking at Kayla. She knew what he was saying in them and just slightly nodded.

"Be careful," She leaned in to hug him. "I'll be along in a few. I love you." She then waited until they were gone before running inside and changing into pants and a tank top before rushing outside and taking to the skies towards Metropolis following Phelan's car but also noticed Lex's behind so she flew higher. She watched as they went to the side and landed silently. She knew Clark saw her wings but Phelan's back was to her so he didn't even know she was there.

She heard something about a bomb and knew he was getting the guards out so she slipped in right after the last guard left and hid inside. She waited and had to hold her breath when they walked in and straight to the breast plate. She watched as Clark forced the bars open and stalled when Phelan spoke.

"We are going to make a great team," He said setting the breast plate down.

"I told you he was a liar!" Kayla said stepping out of her hiding spot.

"We'll never be a team." Clark said grabbing the bag and throwing it out the window to the guards outside. "You might be able to explain the safe, but your prints are all over that breast plate!"

"You might be strong but you're not bullet proof!" He shouted taking his gun out.

Kayla reacted on instinct. Her wings launched out and she launched herself at Clark so they wouldn't have to deal with the evidence of him being "shot" but not having a mark on him. When she knocked him to the side pain shot down her wing and she screamed as she fell to the ground.

Clark quickly got rid of the rest of the bullets before leaning over Kayla. He quickly picked her up when he heard the guards running in and took off. He ran straight to the farm and when he got there, blood was seeping down her wing but there didn't seem to be a hole anywhere.

"Damn, that hurts!" Kayla said as tears ran down her face.

"There isn't a bullet hole anymore." Clark said.

"What?" She flexed her wing and gasped when she didn't see a hole. "What the hell? I don't understand."

"Maybe when your wings get shot they heal so you can fly away from the danger that caused it." Clark suggested before hugging her.

"Clark? What's wrong?"She asked.

"Why did you jump in front of that bullet?" He asked. "I can dodge them."

"I thought you wouldn't be able to and I didn't want to explain anything to the guards." Came Kayla's reply.

"If that bullet had been just a little bit lower." Clark couldn't finish the thought. "It's been a trying night so let's go to sleep."

She didn't have nightmares that night but she turned when she felt the bed move beside her. She turned to see Clark with an almost scared look on his face.

"Can't sleep?" She asked and he simply shook his head. She just nodded and moved in close to him and put her head on his chest. She smiled when his breathing evened out within minutes. She fell asleep soon after that.

The next morning they sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen completely silent. She knew he was worrying about his dad but that all stopped when Jonathan walked through the door.

"Well all the charges have been dropped." He said and they both smiled. "With profuse apologies from the state and Metropolis P.D."

"Then it's finally over." Martha said hugging her husband. Kayla smiled at the sight and looked up to a smiling Clark. She gently squeezed his hand.

"This time," Jonathan said, "Unfortunately there is more than one Phelan out there in the world."

"What do we do next time?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, son." Jonathan said. "We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes."

"Maybe I should stop using my gifts. That would solve all our problems." Clark said.

"Like you could do that, farm boy. That's like telling me not to use mine. They help people." Kayla said.

"Yeah but you got yourself…" He stopped before he let it slip. Her eyes flashed and he just smiled. "Into a spot of trouble when you went to save me last night."

"It's your fault for being in the situation in the first place jerk." She replied causing them all to laugh.

"Any way," Martha said, "No it wouldn't solve our problems, Clark. You're gifts are who you are. You can't live in fear."

"Although a little caution couldn't hurt." Jonathan said and Kayla just rolled her eyes.

"Clark, are you sure nobody saw you last night?" Martha asked concerned.

"I'm positive, mom." Clark replied. "Plus an angel saved me last night." He put his arm around Kayla's shoulders.

"Don't get used to it. If I have to keep bailing you out I may just let you rot!" She said and they all laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter. It took me a couple days to crank that one out. My stress level isn't as high as it normally is for a college kid so I decided to write a while until my muse went back to sleep. I hope you guys like what I'm doing and I hope you keep sending me those reviews!**

Chapter 8

"Can I just say how beautiful it is out here?" Kayla asked as her, Lana, Clark, and Chloe were horseback riding through some woods.

"I don't know if I'd call it that." Chloe said as she tried to control your horse.

"The horse is unstable because you are, Chloe," Kayla said. "They sense emotions. If you are scared they know they can control you and you don't want that."

Lana just looked at Kayla. "How do you know about horses?"

"My grandparents raised Tennessee Walking Horses before I moved back here. I had my own pony for a while too." Kayla said.

"You had a pony?" Clark asked.

"Yes I did! Her name was Ezmerelda. Ezzie for short. I fed and took care of her every day." Kayla said.

"How's Whitney?" Clark asked.

"His dad is still in the hospital so he is working extra shifts at the store." Lana said.

"It's tough running a family business." Clark said.

"He secretly wants his dad to sell it. He doesn't want to be stuck with it when he graduates." Lana said.

"I don't blame him." Clark said and Kayla looked over at him. "I don't see myself being a farmer when I grow up."

"So what do you want to do?" Lana asked.

"I don't know." Clark said. "As long as it doesn't involve putting on a suit and a bunch of flying I'll do anything."

"I dropped my camera." Chloe said coming up behind them.

"What'd you bring that thing for anyway?" Clark asked.

"I didn't come out here to do all this butt-bashing for fun." Chloe said and Kayla snorted trying not to laugh. "These woods are like the Bermuda triangle of Smallville." It annoyed her when they all started laughing. "No I'm serious you guys. People come in here and when they leave they can't remember a thing. There have been dozens of incidents in the past 10 years."

"I'll go get your camera." Lana said turning around and going back on the trail.

"So speaking of what people want to do," Clark said turning to Kayla. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

"Ever since I can remember I've wanted to do Forensic Anthropology." They all gave her a weird look. "And those looks are exactly why I don't tell a lot of people."

"Wait," Chloe said, "Like dead things?"

"People more than things but yes." Kayla replied. "Solving murders and things like that. I love that stuff. My brain has to be challenged and what could be more challenging than solving the puzzle that is a murder?"

Clark nodded. "You were always the brainiac so it makes sense your brain has to be challenged or you would be bored."

"I know, I'm a freak." Kayla said laughing before they heard a scream.

Clark jumped down off the horse and took off in super speed when Chloe wasn't looking and Kayla turned her horse around and had him running as fast as he could towards the scream.

She got there right as Clark pulled some guy off of Lana. Kayla jumped down off her horse and ran over to Lana.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana replied as they helped her up.

They looked around before Clark leaned down and saw Chloe's camera recording everything.

"Hey let's look at that and try to see what happened." Kayla said as they left.

Back at the farm, Clark and Jonathan were watching what was on the camera while Kayla helped Martha in the kitchen. She looked back worried at the camera's video.

"Do you think he was trying to hurt her?" Martha asked.

"I don't think so. It looked like he was trying to wake her up to see if she was ok." Kayla said. "I'm just scared of what might happen if word gets out that he tried to hurt her when there is no proof."

The phone rang and Martha went to answer it.

"How's Lana?" Clark asked his mother when she got off the phone.

"She has a mild concussion," Martha said, "Other than that, she's fine."

They all blew out a breath of relief.

"And Nell?" Jonathan asked.

"That's another story." Martha, "She wants Clark to go to the police and say he saw Kyle spook Lana's horse and attack her."

"That's not what we saw at all." Kayla said.

"That's why I didn't mention that you were there also or else it would be a bigger problem." Martha said turning to her. "From Nell's tone, I don't think we have heard the last of this."

"Did Kyle seem at all dangerous to you two?" Jonathan asked.

"He seemed scared," Clark said.

"That about sums it up." Kayla said. "Chloe mentioned there were some surveyors that were spooked last week in the woods and now us. I wonder if there is a connection."

"Jonathan you should go talk to Kyle. Get this cleared up." Martha said and Jonathan nodded.

"No, I'll go." Clark said and Kayla rolled her eyes. Ever the hero he was.

"Clark, I don't think that is a good idea." Jonathan said.

"It's not like he can hurt me." Clark shot back.

"That's not the point." Jonathan said trying to keep his cool.

"Dad, I understand what it's like to be hidden from the world. Give me a shot." Clark said and Kayla smiled at his argument.

His parents gave consent but warned to be careful and Kayla followed him outside.

"I'll follow you up above, farm boy." She said as he got into the truck.

"You don't have to." Clark said.

"No, but it keeps you out of trouble usually." She joked before taking off.

It took a while to find but they eventually found Kyle's trailer in the woods. Kayla just hovered overhead to make sure nothing else happened. She watched as they talked until Clark got into his truck and left. She hadn't heard exactly what he said but something about all friends betraying you in the end. Was this guy for real? She would never betray Clark. She landed next to him as he parked out back and walked into the Beanery. She rolled her eyes as they sat next to Lana.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked her.

"Better, thanks," Lana replied. "Nell said you were going to the police."

"Actually we went out and spoke to Kyle." Clark said looking at Kayla.

"You talked to that psycho?" Whitney said walking up behind them and taking a seat next to Lana.

"Yes we did," Kayla said. "And he isn't psycho. You just assume he is because you don't understand him." Kayla shot at him.

"He said he was just trying to make sure Lana was okay." Clark said.

"Do you guys believe him?" Lana asked.

"I know I do and, yes, Clark does too." Kayla said crossing her arms.

"If I were there I would have done something." Whitney said.

"Like what, big macho man," Kayla asked leaning forward, "Flashed your letterman's jacket at him? You have no proof and if you did anything you would rot in jail. On second thought, could you please do that?"

Clark just looked at her and she just gave him a "what did I do?" look.

"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked Lana.

"Not really," She replied.

"There you go, Whit," Kayla said, "There is no proof."

"We gotta get home," Clark said, "I'm glad you're ok." They both got up to see Lex standing up at the bar.

"That looked uncomfortable." He said.

"People are so quick to judge what they don't understand." Kayla said. "That jerk is too busy trying to have a measuring contest with Clark that it doesn't even cross his mind that Kyle could actually be innocent."

Lex just nodded. "People can be that way especially when they don't understand whether or not their relationship is in jeopardy."

Kayla just rolled her eyes. "I swear if one more person mentions Clark and Lana together I'm going to hit someone."

Lex just chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He turned to Clark. "Listen has Bob Rickman been by the farm?"

Clark shook his head. "Why would he be interested in us?"

"He's interested in buying your land." Lex said.

"You have met my dad right?" Clark said laughing. "Why are you even worried?"

"I've seen Rickman talk people out of house and home," Lex said, "He's a locust, Clark. He tears through a community and betrays anyone who trusts him."

"And he has his sights set on the farm?" Kayla asked and a shiver went down her spine when Lex nodded.

"Tell your dad to be careful." Lex said.

They both left and crossed the street to go to the truck when Clark looked at Kayla.

"Measuring contest?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry," Kayla said with a glint in her eyes. "You'll win, hands down." She laughed which caused him to smile before grabbing her hand. "Oh hey, there's Kyle coming out of Rickman's!"

Clark nodded. "Hey, Kyle. What are you doing here?"

"Filing a complaint." Kyle answered.

"What do you have against Rickman?" Clark asked.

"There used to be a time when people minded their own business." Kyle said.

"Hey Tippet!" Kayla rolled her eyes at the voice.

"Whitney back off!" She yelled back.

"And, what's your problem?" Kyle asked him.

"You are," Whitney said, "Touch Lana again and I'll take care of you myself."

"Back off, caveman!" Kayla said grabbing his shoulder and pushed him away. "Go measure your magic wand with someone else!" He glared at her before walking away.

"I've got my eye on you." Was all he said.

"Dude that guy never gives up." Kayla said turning to Kyle. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's why I don't come into town." Kyle said.

"You want a ride home?" Clark asked and Kayla just nodded.

"I'll go home," She said. "Don't worry about me." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you later, farm boy." She turned back to Kyle. "It was nice to meet you." He nodded back to her as she walked around the corner and let her wings out and flew out to his trailer to wait and make sure nothing happened.

She smiled when they pulled up. Kyle was a really nice guy he just didn't like people and that was understandable. From her standpoint, they could be extra vicious if they wanted to be and when directed at her, they usually were. Clark was the exception of course. She frowned when she saw Whitney's truck pull up from her tree and stop just beyond vision. This wasn't good. She gasped when she saw him bring out a baseball bat. When she saw Clark leave she jumped down to the ground.

She crept around just in time to see Whitney swing the bat at Kyle. She immediately tried jumping in between the two but Whitney only pushed her into a table and she felt her side erupt in pain.

"Ok, I'm done with this whole arrogant asshole routine, Whitney!" She growled before trying to go after him again to get him off Kyle who only pushed her to the ground before Kyle got the upperhand.

"Kyle, don't!" She screamed but Clark got in the way of the swing that might have killed Whitney.

"What happened?" Whitney asked as Clark leaned over him and they called the cops.

"Alright, you three," Jonathan asked when he got there. "What happened?"

"He attacked me." Whitney said. "I only came to talk to him because he blew me off in town and he attacked me."

"Bullshit! I saw you swing first!" Kayla yelled. "My god, are you so self centered you would kill a man just because you don't believe he is innocent?"

"What did you see?" Jonathan asked looking at Clark.

"I don't know what I saw." He said. "Kyle said Whitney swung first which goes with Kayla's story."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?" Whitney asked.

"Maybe because you have a massive superiority complex and can't let stuff go?" Kayla shot at him. "All in all you hit someone so you're lucky you aren't the one in handcuffs. I'm getting in the truck, this guys pisses me off with his dumb lies."

A few minutes later, they all went home and went to bed. The next day, Kayla shadowed Clark at school and they were all sitting in the Torch laughing it up when Lana walked in.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" She said looking angry. "You can stay too." She said to Kayla who simple rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Whitney said you two accused him of attacking Kyle." She ranted.

"That's because he did, sweetheart." Kayla said not liking being verbally attacked from the get go. "And I am the one who accused him. Clark didn't see it until the end because I thought I dropped my phone."

"I didn't accuse him." Clark said. "I just have some questions."

"Like what," Lana asked.

"Like why was he there?" Clark asked.

"He was just trying to talk to him." Lana said.

"Because we know Whitney is ALL brains and no brawn." Kayla snorted rolling her eyes.

"That is enough from the peanut gallery." Lana snapped.

"You know what?" Kayla said getting up and getting in Lana's face. "Whitney attacked him first and if you would take your tongue out of his throat for five minutes you would see the truth. Don't worry honey, lust clouds everyone's judgment. I'm out of here. I don't need this crap; especially not from this crazy bitch." She walked out to go find Chloe and Pete.

"Wow those were some harsh words." Chloe said.

"Well she had them coming." She said seeing Whitney walking down the hallway, "Hey peabrain! How often are you going to have your girlfriend fight your battles for you, macho man?" She said before leaving and going back to the farm. She walked from the frying pan and straight into the fire apparently because the Kents were having a fight.

"What's going on?" She asked amidst all the yelling.

"Jonathan sold the farm! To Rickman Industries!" Martha said pacing the kitchen.

"What?" Kayla asked. "Now we don't have a home?" She looked at Jonathan who just looked on with sad eyes. "What's going to happen to us? I don't have a home to go back to." When Jonathan shrugged, Kayla ran upstairs to her room. What the hell was going on?

She heard Clark come home but he left soon after. Exhausted from the day's events, she laid down on her bed and shut her eyes for a small nap. When she woke up, it was night and Clark still wasn't home.

"Where is Clark?" She asked Martha who was cleaning dishes.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," she said turning. "He went to Lex's to see if Lex could get us out of the contract."

She nodded and went outside. She still didn't have a replacement car so she let her wings out and took off to the mansion. She landed right in front of the door and it was unlocked so she walked right in.

"Clark!" She said when she saw his shirt covered in blood. "What happened?"

"A police officer tried to shoot him when he wasn't armed." Clark said.

"Did you get hit?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. How are things back home?" He asked.

"Way tense," she replied. "How's Kyle?" She asked.

"His shoulder got hit and Lex called this guy, who he claims is a doctor, and here we are." Clark said.

"Can we talk to him now?" Lex asked the doctor.

"I gave him something for the pain." The guy said packing up. "It's lights out until morning. My usual payment?" He asked turning around.

"It's in the brown bag on my desk." Lex replied. "You two had better get home, it's late. How did you get here?"

"I was scared when Clark didn't come home so I ran." Kayla said and watched as disbelief filled Lex's eyes. Clark turned to leave but Lex called him back. "You may want to change your shirt."

Once they got back to the farm, Clark changed his shirt and headed to the barn. Kayla followed him and groaned when she saw Lana waiting for them.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse." She said. "What do you want princess?"

"I heard Kyle Tippet escaped," She said, "I was a little freaked out."

"Don't worry," Kayla said. "The big bad hermit won't be coming after you."

"What is your problem?" Lana asked.

"My problem is your attitude and your willingness to just believe what people tell you without any sort of proof. Guess what? You need proof before you can judge someone or else you run the risk of looking like an ignorant jerk, which is what you are portraying right now." Kayla shot back. "Just remember, if you judge too quickly, the next person to have the chance to call you innocent of something may be the very same person you judged."

"Down, angel," Clark said walking up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I bothered you guys." Lana said.

"If you were worried why did you walk all the way over here instead of calling?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. I thought you might have changed your opinion." Lana said.

"Well, we haven't." Kayla said.

"If you came over for an apology you're out of luck." Clark told her and Kayla was proud of him for standing his ground.

"Clark, he escaped from jail. You have to admit this looks pretty bad." She said.

"Why are you so eager to paint a dark picture?" Kayla said. "Is it because you are just used to being a sheep? Are you scared of having an original thought?"

"I came because I thought I could clear the air and preserve our friendship." Lana said.

"There has never been friendship between us and there never will be as long as you're dating a bully scared of his own feelings." Kayla said before leaving the loft and going to the house. She walked straight up to her room and slammed the door shut. She was lying on her bed when a soft knock came at the door. "Come in," She said.

"Mom said you slept through dinner so I brought you some." Clark's voice said and the smell of pot roast wafted through her room and her stomach immediately growled.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry if I was harsh to Lana. I'm just so tired of everyone sticking up for Whitney because they think he is this golden child that he isn't."

"Don't worry about it." Clark said. "We didn't solve anything after you left." He grabbed a second fork but was met with hers.

"What makes you think you can have my food?" She asked playfully.

"Did you see how much I put on this plate?" He asked and laughed when her eyes went wide. "Exactly so move over."

Kayla laughed and they talked while they ate and didn't go to bed until late which was ok with Kayla because it gave them more time together.

The next day Clark, Kayla and Chloe headed to the Beanery to get some coffee when they ran into Bob Rickman.

"How'd you get my dad to sign that contract?" Clark asked.

"You must be the Kent boy." Rickman said. "I'm a good businessman. No hard feelings?" He held out his hand and Clark took it. Kayla glared when a confused look came over Rickman's face. Clark squeezed back and Kayla heard bones creaking and winced before Clark let go and walked over to Chloe.

"So I spent the morning delving into the exotic world of agriculture equipment and it seems that Kyle and Rickman were partners back in the 80's." Chloe explained.

"They sold farm equipment?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "They were salesmen of the year three years running in '89 '90 and '91. The next year, Rickman started his own company and Kyle went Walden."

"What could have possibly happened to break their perfect partnership up?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know but I found this story in the _Smallville Ledger_." Chloe said handing an article to Clark.

"Salesmen trapped in car after meteor shower." Clark read.

"I'm guessing what's going on started that sunny October day, 12 years ago." Chloe said.

"Let's go ask him." Lex said.

"Wait, you know where he is?" Chloe asked and Kayla coughed.

Lex only smiled before they left for his mansion. Kyle wasn't there and the nurse who was supposed to be watching him didn't know who he was. Clark and Kayla then said they were going to his place and Chloe said she would go.

There they found out that they had indeed been trapped in the car but walked away with the power of persuasion which explained the farm dilemma.

"How about you prove it?" Chloe said.

After some hesitance, Kyle grabbed her hand. "You have feelings for Clark, don't you? You see him and you want him and now you can finally show him." With that, he let her hand go.

Chloe turned, ran her hands up Clark's chest, grabbed his jacket collar and pulled his lips down to hers. Kayla turned around not wanting to see it until it was done.

"Ok, come on, I'm ready." She heard Chloe said and turned around. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? And why is my mouth minty?"

"Let's just say he proved his point." Clark said as he wiped his mouth.

"Oh no, I didn't," Chloe said but Kayla interrupted her.

"What? Didn't just kiss my boyfriend? Yes you did. Thank you Kyle for that very interesting show." Kayla said bitterly.

It took a few minutes but they finally convinced Kyle to turn on Rickman for what he was doing. They drove to a gas station and called Lex who said he would come pick them up.

"Get in," Lex said, "I've got to fill up if we are going to Metropolis." He paid and then locked the car doors.

"Lex?" Clark said and Kayla didn't start freaking out until she saw Lex pouring the gasoline over the car instead of inside the gas tank.

"Clark!" She said trying to open the doors but they were locked and not opening. She started crying when Lex threw a zippo lighter at the car and ignited it. Clark immediately threw his door off and tore Kyle's off as well. Kayla jumped out of the car and flew into the air away from the explosion. She saw Clark pick Kyle up and run into the station.

She saw a car pull up and Rickman get out and hand a mini machine gun to Lex who went inside the station also. She landed right outside the entrance and snuck inside to see him threaten Clark with the gun.

"If you pull that trigger," She said grabbing his neck from behind, "I'll snap your neck without a second thought."

Lex just laughed before elbowing her in the face and pistol whipping her with the gun. When her vision stopped spinning she saw Kyle shaking her and asking her if she was ok. She sat up just in time to see Lex pull the trigger.

"Clark!" She screamed and Kyle hid her face so she wouldn't have to see. When it was over, she looked up to see Clark knocking Lex unconscious and Kyle was gone. She got up and rushed over to him and hugged him. "I know you're bullet proof and all but don't ever ask me to watch that again." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said and they both ran outside when they heard a gunshot. They ran up to see Kyle standing over Rickman's dead body who apparently shot himself.

"I always was the better salesman." He said and Kayla cracked a smile. "I saw you get shot Clark, and I saw Kayla's wings." They both looked down at the ground. "Clark, don't hide in the woods like I did. Kayla, they are truly beautiful so don't ever feel ashamed of them. Use your gifts to help others like I'm going to finally." He turned to leave and said over his shoulder, "You two really belong together and don't let anyone tell you different."

Kayla smiled as Clark put his arm around her and they went to the truck and drove home. That night, Kayla couldn't sleep so she snuck over to Clark's room to find him staring at the ceiling.

"I see we are both poster children for a full night's rest." She said sliding under the blankets and snuggling up to his side. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I'm just thinking." Clark said as he traced the bruise that had formed on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's already healing. I like this accelerated healing business. It does a body good." She smiled when he laughed and curled up to him and was almost instantly asleep. Clark wasn't awake that much longer either.

The next morning, they were all downstairs and Martha was icing down his bruises.

"I can't believe each of these bruises was a bullet." She said.

"I can't believe it was my best friend who pulled the trigger." Clark said while buttoning up his shirt.

They all looked up when the door opened to see Lana coming through the door.

"Oh great," Kayla said, "And here my week was actually getting better!" She walked over with Clark.

"I didn't know if we were still talking," Clark said.

"I knew we weren't," Kayla said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I know our friendship is worth more than one fight." Lana said.

"Lana," Kayla said, "It wasn't the fight itself as much as the words. You didn't have a speck of proof yet you jumped to condemn a man who was only trying to help you because he was different. I can't forgive as easily and you're going to have to earn it." She looked at Clark. "I'll go help your parents outside."

She knew things were alright for now but something was coming and she could feel it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I'm trying to update as soon as I can but college takes up any time I have. And when I finally have downtime, the last thing I want to do is write. I have been so busy that I have been neglecting all you guys and I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me. I hope you all like this!**

Chapter 9

Kayla was so bored. All of her chores were done and she was waiting for Clark to get home from a field trip he took with his geology class. She hated that class in high school and she heard the teacher at the school was a jerk. She had cleaned the whole house while Martha and Jonathan were trying to fix the tractor.

When she heard the bus pull up she rushed outside to see Clark with a burned shirt.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Where are mom and dad?" He asked back.

"In the barn. I'll get them, you go inside." She said rushing to the barn.

When everyone was inside the kitchen, he told them about the lightning.

"Wow!" Kayla said. "You are even electricity proof? Can you fix the plug in my bathroom? It doesn't seem to be working." Clark just looked at her. "It was a joke, geez." She turned to the refrigerator. "I bet a good night's sleep will bring you back to normal."

That night, Kayla was curled up in bed reading a book when Clark knocked on her door frame.

"Come on in, the book was just getting good." She said laughing. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I feel fine." Clark said yawning.

"Woah," Kayla said, "Since when do you yawn?" She asked him. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Clark just nodded. "Yeah I'm just exhausted."

"You never get exhausted, farm boy." Kayla said putting her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I don't know. But I do feel fine." He put his head back on her pillows as he reclined and put his hands behind his head. Kayla smiled and leaned back herself and went back to reading.

A few minutes later she looked over and he was sound asleep. Something was definitely off about him today but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The next morning he was walking out to the bus when Jonathan asked him to help get the truck out of the mud. Kayla watched in amazement that Clark couldn't even lift the truck. She rushed over to him when he fell and her eyes went wide when she saw him bleeding.

"Come on, son, we don't have time to…" Jonathan said before seeing Clark behind the truck.

"Mr. Kent," Kayla said, "Something is definitely wrong."

"What happened?" He asked.

Clark wiped his nose and looked up at them with a scared face. "I don't know." Kayla had never seen him that scared before and it really bothered her.

Once they got him all cleaned up he was sitting on the front porch waiting for the bus.

"Here's a clean coat, sweetie," Martha said handing it to Clark. "Are you feeling better?"

Clark nodded. "I just don't understand what's happening to me. And why am I bleeding?"

"Maybe it's just part of your development." Kayla said beside him.

"Yes, like your x-ray vision." Martha said.

"I am going to be okay right?" He asked.

They all turned to see the bus pull up to their driveway.

"What you ought to do is go to school and if anything else happens or it gets worse, just give us a call." Jonathan said and Kayla nodded.

"Have a good day, farm boy." She said trying to smile but Clark noticed it didn't reach her eyes like normal. She was worried about him.

"I never worried about getting sick before." Clark said.

"You're not sick, Clark." Martha said.

"Yeah," Kayla agreed, "You're just not yourself right now."

"You just missed your bus," Jonathan said. "You'd better hurry." They all stared in amazement as Clark ran down the pathway but never disappeared like usual before stopping and looking up at them.

"My speed is gone, too." He said and Kayla's jaws dropped.

"I'll drive him." She said as they all looked amazed.

Later when Clark got home, he recanted his tails of feeling like he was dying after running bleachers during gym class and getting his first leg cramp.

"I used to get those all the time." Kayla said. "Boy those things hurt so bad! Don't you have chores to do?"

Clark nodded but two hours later when he was just finishing, Kayla walked outside to see if he was still alive.

"It's hard doing that heavy lifting by yourself without your strength isn't it?" She teased and laughed at his playful scowl.

"Do you want to help me with the fence after dinner?" Clark asked.

"Sure," She said as they walked in to eat. Afterwards she went up to change into warmer clothes since it was freezing outside at night. When she walked out he was already working so she helped him left the boards and watched as he hammered. She tried not to laugh when he slammed the hammer down on his thumb. "Doesn't feel good does it?"

"You are loving this way too much." Clark said and she laughed.

"Maybe just a little." She leaned down and almost kissed him when a car drove up and she recognized it as Lex's.

"What brings you all the way out here?" Clark asked as Lex got out of his car.

"I needed to talk." He said nodding to Kayla who smiled and nodded back. "Do you have a minute?"

"If you help me with this fence." Clark said as he struggled to pick a board up.

"You can't lift that by yourself?" Lex teased.

"Look, I've been baling hay for the last two hours I can barely lift my own arms." Clark said.

"Aren't you going to help?" Lex said looking at Kayla who shrugged.

"And miss all the masculine lifting and muscles contracting? I think I'll pull the girl card on this one." She said laughing.

"So what's up?" Clark asked.

"We're friends right?" Lex countered and Kayla's eyes slimmed slightly in suspicion.

"Yeah, last time I checked." Clark answered chuckling a little bit. "Why?"

"I want you to tell me what really happened the day my car went off that bridge." Lex said and Kayla's eyes dropped.

"I dove in and I pulled you out." Clark said exasperated.

"And that's it?" Lex asked.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Kayla asked. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"I just don't think you're being honest with me and I think I know why." Lex said and Kayla scoffed.

"All right, then, tell me what you think happened." Clark said humoring Lex.

"I think I hit you at 60 miles an hour." Lex said. "Then, you ripped open my roof and saved my life."

"That is one active imagination." Kayla said laughing.

"You are the closest thing I've had to a real friend my whole life, Clark." Lex said ignoring Kayla. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"You think I'm hiding something from you?" Clark asked getting angry. "Ok, take this hammer," He said holding it out, "Hit me anywhere."

"I'm not going to hit you with a hammer." Lex said.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Kayla asked knowing full well what would happen if Lex did hit him.

"Come on!" Clark yelled. "If I can get hit by a car you can't hurt me."

"Clark I just want the truth." Lex said.

"The truth is I'm just a guy who tried to do the right thing." Clark said. "Isn't that enough?" He exclaimed before walking away.

"You just couldn't let it go could you, Lex?" Kayla asked. "He has been nothing but a friend to you, and a very good one at that, and you just waltz in here and accuse him of lying and keeping secrets? Who is the bad friend here now? Because it definitely isn't Clark." She added before following Clark into the house. She tried to talk to him but he just ignored her and went straight up to his room. She decided to leave him alone. He was struggling with lying to everyone but with Lex it seemed a lot harder than anyone else he had ever lied to. She just shrugged and decided to go to bed.

That night, she instantly woke when her door opened. She turned over to see Clark standing in her door way.

"Couldn't sleep, farm boy?" She asked him and he nodded. "Is it about Lex?" He nodded again before coming and sitting on her bed.

"I hate lying to people but Lex has been the only one trying to figure out the truth." Clark said. "I don't know what to keep telling him. If he keeps this up he will learn the truth about me and I don't know if I want him to know. What if his dad finds out?"

Kayla nodded. "I understand. As a kid, I was taught that lying was never a good thing until after the shower. Then lying became my life with these damn tattoos. I wanted them gone so bad because parents would see them and immediately keep their kids away from me so I lied all the time about them." She kissed the back of his shoulder lightly. "Lying is never easy, Clark, but for you it is a necessary evil because I will not have you being some science experiment."

Clark simply nodded before putting his head in his hands and running them down his face.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He said.

"You do what you have been doing." Kayla said. "You help people."

"I can't anymore because my abilities are gone." Clark retorted.

"Well then you can lay your grumpy ass down and go to sleep with me." Kayla said smiling. Clark rolled his eyes while smiling and did lie down beside her but didn't go to sleep until much later. He just laid back and watched Kayla sleep for a while until sleep finally claimed him.

The next day Kayla woke up alone and made her way down stairs to see everyone reading a newspaper.

"Guess we know what happened to your powers." Martha said and Kayla looked for herself and felt her eyes widen.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"It must have been the lightening strike." Jonathan said taking the newspaper. "You said that Eric was holding a meteor rock. It must have transferred your powers somehow."

"You know, all those years of hiding, I wonder if it was worth it." Clark said. "Everyone's fine with Eric."

"They are now." Kayla said as he walked off. "They will eventually fear him because they do not understand him. It is animalistic nature."

"The question is whether this thing is temporary or permanent." Clark said.

"You know what they say: Lightening never strikes the same place twice." Jonathan replied. "My guess is that your powers aren't coming back."

Clark turned to face them. "Maybe being normal won't be so bad." He said and Kayla smiled. "You don't feel any differently about me now do you?"

"Clark," Martha said walking up to him. "You're our son whether you can bench press a tractor or not."

"What do I do now?" He asked seeing Kayla hadn't moved from the table.

"Well, life isn't easy for anybody." Jonathan said. "Whether you're normal or strong. But you're still Clark Kent. You were raised a certain way and that is never going to change. Sure your abilities were a part of you, but they didn't define you."

"Look on the bright side, Clark," Martha said, "At least you don't have to hide anymore."

He nodded but saw Kayla flinch slightly at those words.

"Try to have some fun." Martha continued.

After he walked out to go to school, Martha looked at Jonathan.

"You're kind of relieved aren't you?" She asked.

"Well, he always said he wanted to be normal. I guess he got his wish." Jonathan said.

Kayla just walked out the back door and out to the loft. Clark got his wish to be normal but what about hers? Now she was basically the only freak in town, besides this Eric kid of course. What if he was so normal he started wanting normal girls and she was left behind? It wouldn't be the first time it had ever happened but it would hurt the worst. She walked out to do her chores and decided not to dwell on it for now.

She got done just before lunch and decided to go talk to Clark at his lunch about it. When she got there, however he was nowhere to be found. When she was walking out she heard cheering coming from the gym. She saw Clark and Pete playing against Whitney and some other guy. He had the biggest smile on his face as she stood for a while and watched him. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world and he looked like he was free. He now could do everything he couldn't do before. She felt a lone tear slip down her face before leaving the gym and going back to the farm not realizing Clark had seen her leave.

When she got back, she just hung out in her room and didn't come out. She saw Clark coming up the driveway and he looked like he was on cloud 9. He had the same carefree smile as earlier. He walked in and went straight to his room. He walked right by her door without saying a word to her. 'It's started' she thought to herself as she climbed out her window and flew off into the night to clear her head.

No one noticed she was gone apparently because when she came back that morning and climbed back through her window, no one was freaking out downstairs wondering where she was. She just sighed and went to shower and change. After Clark left for school, something started eating at her gut. Something didn't feel right. She quickly got dressed and flew off to follow Clark to school.

When she got there, however, the scene was anything but a normal school day. She saw Clark trying to stop the Eric kid from doing something but she saw him get pushed aside as if he were nothing and land on a car. She quickly landed behind some cars while all the attention was on Eric and ran up to Clark.

"Clark?" She asked shaking him. He didn't answer and he had a cut that was bleeding pretty badly above one of his eyes.

Later at the doctor, she sat with him in the doctor's examination room while his ribs were wrapped. Some of them were bruised. She looked on as his mom and dad rushed in the room and took the opportunity to slip out the door to run straight into Lex.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked seeing the sadness written all over her features.

"If you've come to give Clark more grief over nothing feel free to beat it." Was all Kayla said before she left the hospital and flew home.

Later that day Kayla stood up in the loft just looking out at nothing in particular when a voice rang out from behind her.

"So you don't say two words to me for a few days but you'll stick up for me to Lex Luthor." Clark said coming up behind her. "What's going on, Kayla? I saw you leave the gym the other day."

"I'm scared, Clark." She said not looking at him. "You're normal. You got your wish. You can be with all the other regular people and not have to worry about people finding out about you."

"That scares you?" Clark asked confused.

"Yes it does because the more you fit in with that world the less you fit in mine." She answered. "I haven't spoken to you the past few days because I wanted you to be normal and have a chance but then I got scared when I saw you drifting away from me."

"I'm not…" He started.

"Yes you are, Clark," Kayla cut him off. "You didn't even speak to me last night after you got home like you always do. You didn't even know I was gone all night last night. I didn't come back until right before you left for school and you didn't even say good bye when you walked past my room. So who isn't talking to whom?" She said before flying out the window in the loft before Clark could answer.

She didn't go far. She was just on the roof of the barn but she thought he didn't know it until later when he called her name.

"I know you're up there!" Clark yelled. "It wasn't because I meant to ignore you. I'm sorry I just got caught up in it."

Kayla jumped off the room and glided to the ground in front of Clark.

"Why wouldn't you want normalcy?" Kayla asked. "I am just a freak right?"

Clark's eyes shone the hurt he felt at her words. "You're not a freak, Kayla." Clark said. "Look, I came to say good bye and that I'm sorry for hurting you like that. You didn't deserve it and it wasn't fair to you."

"Why are you saying good bye?" Kayla asked.

"I'm going to stop Eric." Clark said. "I'm the only one who knows his weakness."

"Where the hell are you going to get a meteor rock?" Kayla asked.

"I'll find one." Clark said turning away but Kayla jumped in front of him.

"You can't go! This is suicide!" She yelled but was cut off when his lips came crashing down to hers.

"My brain may have been distracted for the past few days," Clark said when he pulled away, "But my heart has always been with you." He added before running off.

Kayla immediately went inside to see his parents to find out they willingly let him go.

"Am I the only one who sees this is suicide? Clark could die!" She yelled before running out of the house and flying off to find Clark.

She hovered high in the air when she saw him at what she assumed was Eric's house. The kid had thrown a police car through the roof of his own house. This kid needed major therapy and an IV full of antipsychotic medicine. She watched as Clark talked to his parents before leaving. When he stopped again, he was at the dam near where his field trip had been. She figured this is where the lightening had struck him.

She landed behind some trees and no one saw her. She still had the element of surprise if she needed it. She watched in horror as Eric fell from the top of the damn but she knew he wouldn't get hurt. She saw Clark take out a lead box and she assumed the meteor rock was in there.

"You should have let me go the first time, Clark!" Eric yelled after he sped back to the top. "It would have been better than living like this."

"Eric, why did you jump off the dam?" Clark asked.

"I was testing myself to see if I had any limits and apparently I don't." Eric replied walking towards Clark. Kayla crouched down ready to spring into action if he made one move towards hurting Clark.

"Look, you can adjust to these abilities," Clark tried to reason, "You've just gotta give yourself some time."

"How do you know, Clark?" Eric asked.

"Because he watched it with me." Kayla said walking out of the trees. "I may not have your specific abilities but I do have my own." She added letting out her wings and her eyes changed.

Eric jumped back from her as she walked towards him.

"I was scared at first too." She said. "It takes some getting used to but I eventually gained control. If I did it you can too. You just gotta give yourself time."

"So in time, my parents won't be scared of me?" Eric lashed out. "The girl of my dreams won't think I'm a freak. The cops won't be after me."

"I can help!" Clark said turning the attention back to him.

"I don't want your help, Clark." Eric said grabbing him and throwing him through the fence into the electrical equipment.

Kayla flew at him but he turned and had her by the throat in an instant.

"I figured you would try to save him." Eric sneered at her. "But it will be him who won't be able to save you." He squeezed his hand on her throat and she struggled as air failed to make its way into her lungs. She saw Clark looking at her in anguish because he couldn't save her. She smiled weakly at him before everything went black.

Clark watched as Eric threw her away as if she were a ragdoll and turned back to him. He started walking towards Clark. Clark went to grab Lana's necklace with the meteor fragment on it but it had been thrown from the lead box.

"They treat me like a criminal and I'll give them something to be scared about." Eric said walking up to Clark.

"It's not the answer." Clark said looking around. He had to get Eric subdued so he could check on Kayla who still hadn't moved.

"Come on, Clark," Eric said grabbing Clark's shirt as Clark stood up, "If you had the power to do whatever you want, what would you do?"

"I'd stop people like you." Clark said.

"Nothing on this Earth can stop me." Eric said throwing Clark against the electric generator behind him.

When Clark sat up he saw the necklace right in front of him. "You're wrong." He said as he grabbed it.

"We'll see about that." Eric said grabbing an electric wire and tearing it from the breaker. He walked over to Clark. Clark acted quickly. He took the hand that was holding the necklace and grabbed onto Eric sending the electric current through both of them. Clark all of a sudden could feel himself healing and getting stronger. When it was done, Eric fell to the ground unconscious.

Clark quickly sped over to Kayla and found she wasn't breathing. He quickly started CPR and less than a minute later, she coughed and opened her eyes.

"Clark?" She asked and he only nodded.

"Don't ever leave me like that again, angel." He said scooping her up and hugging her to his chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say you're not the only freak on the farm anymore." He said looking down at her. She laughed as he leaned down and kissed her and she tasted his fear, relief, and love all at once and it was dizzying.

EMT's arrived on the scene and demanded to check Kayla out. They said she was fine and that she would just have some bruising around her throat. They said to only eat soup for the next few days while it healed and only drink water.

"Damn, I guess beer is out of the question." She said to Clark and they both smiled as he hugged her again. "You're touchy feely all of a sudden."

"I thought I lost you." He said. "Now I know what you felt like. I'm so sorry, Kayla. I have been a jerk to you the past few days."

"I understand you wanted to be normal. I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing in your situation." Kayla said pulling back and looking up at him.

"I just wish my powers didn't complicate all of our lives." Clark said.

"They may do that but that doesn't mean that it defines who you are." Kayla said putting her palm against his cheek. "Seeing how bad Eric got makes me see how special you really are, superman." She said and smiled when he leaned down and kissed her again.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat from behind them and turned to see Jonathan there to take them home. Clark leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"He got so bad because he didn't have my three greatest gifts." Clark whispered. "Mom, dad, and you."

Kayla smiled up at him as they went to the truck. Clark said they needed to make a stop and Kayla rolled her eyes when they pulled up outside the old theatre where she knew Lana would be.

"It was her necklace that was the meteor rock," Clark explained getting out of the car.

She waited for a minute before they came out again. She saw Lana move her hands as if suggesting they go somewhere but Clark only pointed at the truck. She cracked the window slightly to hear, "Kayla is waiting on me. I've got a lot to make up to her and I intend to spend every moment I have doing just that. I'll see you later, Lana." Kayla smiled as she rolled the window up quickly and looked over at Jonathan who was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said as Clark got into the truck and started the drive home.

Clark put his arm around Kayla's shoulders and she put her head on his chest and was asleep almost immediately fully content with life.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since Clark's close encounter with electricity and things were going swell; which told Kayla that something would happen soon. As she waited for Clark to get home, she helped Martha give the house a once over and when they were finished, the house was spotless and they were both exhausted. It still was only lunch time so Kayla thought she would hop over to the school to see how everyone was.

When she got there Clark seemed disgruntled about something.

"What's with the frown, farm boy?" She asked.

"We are supposed to write a six page biography about someone in class and Chloe, snoop extraordinaire, got my name." He said.

"That could be bad. Just give her the basics and no details." She suggested.

"This is Chloe we are talking about, Kayla." Clark said.

"Oh yeah, you're screwed." She replied smiling.

"Oh great!" She heard Chloe from behind her. "Kayla I would love to meet with you and ask some questions about you and Clark's relationship."

"I'm sorry but is my relationship with Clark your business?" Kayla instantly bristled.

"This is supposed to be a biography. I'm supposed to write about his life." Chloe said taking a step back.

"Well then here you go. We have been friends since before I can remember and now we are together. Did I miss anything?" She finished looking at Clark who shook his head. "I don't do interviews. Words get skewed then I get angry and friendships are ended." She turned back to Clark. "What name did you get?"

"He got Lana Lang." Chloe said gauging Kayla's response but found an empty void where emotion should be in the girl's eyes.

"Wow that should be fun and easy. You have been helping her with The Talon every night for the past few weeks so it should provide ample opportunity." Kayla said as the bell rang. "Well I had better get back to the farm to finish my chores. See you guys later."

"Is it just me or did that have not enough emotion?" Chloe asked.

"Leave it alone, Chloe." Pete warned as he saw Clark's worried eyes follow Kayla on the way out.

"I think someone is jealous." Chloe whispered back to Clark.

"She has Clark so why would she be jealous?" Pete said. "It's more like worried because we all see the way Lana looks at Clark even though she is with Whitney."

Later that day Kayla was walking to the Talon with Clark when they saw a big black guy talking to Lex.

"Hey Lex!" Kayla called waving at him as he walked over.

"Who was that?" Clark asked him.

"Nobody." Lex replied.

The rest of the walk was silent as Kayla felt Clark reach for her hand and she smiled to herself as her fingers laced together with his. This did not escape Lex's attention who just smirked but decided not to say anything. When they got there, Lana looked spooked.

"I hear we sprung a leak." Lex said and she simply nodded looking around.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked her.

"Just a little weirded out." Lana replied.

"Relax it's just a leak." Lex said.

"No a friend of yours came by." Lana said. "He applied for the assistant manager position. He told me to stay away from you."

Kayla's eyebrows rose. That sounded like someone who would have a grudge against Lex and not a friend of his.

"What was his name?" Lex asked.

Lana walked over to the counter and looked at the application.

"Jude Royce," She said. They all saw his face slowly empty of emotion as he looked at the name.

"What is it, Lex," Clark asked.

"When did he leave?" Lex asked Lana.

"Just before you came in." Lana replied.

Clark and Kayla followed Lex out as he rushed out of the Talon.

"Lex, who's Jude Royce?" Clark asked.

"Trust me, Clark, I don't know who Lana met today but it couldn't have been him." Lex said.

"Why is that?" Kayla asked. "How do you know that."

"Don't worry about it, guys. I'm not." He said getting into his car and when he turned it on music blared out of his speakers and he couldn't turn it off.

"Clark," Kayla whispered and Clark nodded. He used his x-ray vision to locate the CD player attached underneath the dash board.

"Looks like someone decided to get creative while I was inside." Lex said as a crowd gathered.

"What were the screams?" Clark asked.

"I assume it's someone's twisted idea of a joke." Lex replied. "And a successful one because we've managed to draw a crowd."

"Lex," Clark said but was cut off.

"Clark, this really doesn't concern you." Lex said before driving off.

"Don't you guys have something better to do than gawk like ugly fish?" Kayla asked as they still stared. "It's called a life and I suggest you people get one."

They glared but walked off. Kayla just looked at Clark who shrugged and said they should go back to the farm and Kayla nodded.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Clark yelled and Kayla followed him in.

"Hey pull up a microphone you guys." Jonathan said from the table and they both turned to see Chloe there and both Jonathan and Martha looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Hi, Chloe what's going on?" Clark asked bristling.

"Well since I couldn't find you," Chloe said, "I decided to start my biographical inquiry at the beginning. Unlike a certain so-called friend of mine, your parents gracefully agreed to be interviewed."

"Chloe's been asking us some interesting questions, Clark." Martha said looking to Kayla too seeming to plead for help.

"Thank you," Chloe said not getting the hint to back off. "Now we don't have many more to go so we were talking about the early days."

Kayla looked at Clark and motioned for him to do something.

"What was involved in adopting Clark?" Chloe asked and Kayla's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Well it was like any normal adoption, I guess," Jonathan said struggling to answer.

"Can you take me through the process?" Chloe asked and Kayla hit Clark on the arm. "Did it take weeks or months? Did you guys use a lawyer or did you go through an agency…" She said but was cut off by her tape recorder. "Shoot, I'm out of tape. That's ok, I have some extra C-90s in my car. I'll be right back."

Kayla followed her out while Clark explained the project to his parents.

"Ok, Chloe I have been nice about this so now is the time where I'm going to tell you to back the hell off with the insane questions." Kayla snapped as Chloe turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe said.

"Did they use lawyers? There is a difference between writing a school paper and asking innocent questions like did he want a dog and then there is invading people's privacy about things you have no right to know." Kayla said. "Did you not see how uncomfortable his parents were? Or do you even care about anyone but yourself. This isn't a story for your newspaper and if you don't back off, your precious tapes will come up missing and end up ash in a random fire in the middle of nowhere."

"It's my job to get to the bottom of things as a journalist." Chloe said finding her tapes. "If that means bashing a few heads then so be it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kayla said darkly before heading inside.

"Clark, while I've got you in my orbit, I have some pertinents for you too." Chloe said.

"Actually this is just a pit stop for me." Clark said. "I'm on my to meet Lana to work on my paper." Kayla's head shot up behind him and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, Clark, not to strike a paranoid note or anything but are you avoiding me?" Chloe asked.

Clark paused before answering, "Tomorrow, I promise." He flashed her his award winning smile before walking out. Chloe immediately sat down and faced his parents again.

"This isn't an official question or anything and I don't want you guys to take this the wrong way but has your son always been this strange?" Chloe asked.

"Okay," Kayla said snatching Chloe up by her arm. "I told you to stop with the questions. Now you can get out of the house." She said as Chloe grabbed her stuff and put her on the front porch and slamming the door in Chloe's face before locking it.

"You seem a little angry." Jonathan said.

"That girl doesn't know when to stop and she doesn't get that a school paper doesn't need every detail of someone's life. It's just a stupid paper." Kayla ranted.

"It sounds like you're angry over something else as well." Martha observed. "Could it have something to do with Clark interviewing Lana?"

"Maybe a little bit because she keeps toying with him and it pisses me off." Kayla said. "I'm going to go do my chores. See you guys for dinner. Do you want help, Martha?"

"That would be great dear!" Martha said standing up. "Just pop in after you're done with your chores and we will see what we come up with."

Kayla nodded as she walked upstairs to change.

As night fell, she finally finished her chores and still no Clark. She walked inside and heard the phone ring.

"Kent residence," She answered and was surprised to hear Clark on the other end. "Clark, slow down. What happened?" Her eyes widened as he told her the story about finding a hand at the Talon. "I'll be right there. Don't move." She looked at his parents. "Something happened at the Talon. I'll be right back." She rushed outside and took to the sky making it behind the Talon in record time.

"What happened?" She asked as she burst through the front door.

"Someone broke in, hurt the contractor, and left a package with a severed hand for Lex." Clark said. He walked over to Lana. "How are you holding up?"

"I was fine until… it showed up." Lana answered.

"Yeah, stupid question," Clark said and Kayla sat down next to him. He subconsciously put a hand on her knee which didn't escape Lana's gaze and her eyes widened slightly.

"What kind of a sick person would do something like that?" Lana asked.

"Someone seriously pissed off at Lex," Kayla replied.

"I've never seen him this freaked out before." Clark replied.

"Join the club." Lana said. "That guy warned me. He said everything Lex touches ends badly."

"I'd say the police need to find him." Kayla said. "Other than that, there is nothing else you can do, Lana."

"But how much do we really know about Lex and his past?" Lana asked.

"It's none of our business." Kayla retorted.

"It is if he is my partner." Lana shot back getting defensive.

"If you wanna stick your nose into something dangerous, that's fine with me," Kayla said standing up, "But when it comes back to bite you, I'll be the first one to say I told you so." She walked out back. Clark followed soon after. "Sorry about that." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Clark said coming up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kayla said not looking at him.

"If it's about the paper," Clark started and Kayla turned around.

"It's just me being stupid." Kayla said looking at him. "I see the way she looks at you and I can't help but feel jealous." Clark walked up and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I don't see that at all." He said. "I only see you. Let's go home and see if Mom needs help with dinner." Kayla nodded and they raced back to the house, which Clark won of course.

The next day, Clark and Kayla were in the news room when Pete and Chloe burst in talking about some story involving Clark.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked.

"I'm not finished," Pete said. "Clark didn't just push braindead, he put him through a door as in splinters and broken hinges. How he did it, I still have no idea." Pete finished and Kayla felt her anger rising.

"Clark, any comments?" Chloe asked.

"Well we were 6 years old," Clark said stumbling. "Twice our size was 3 feet tall."

"If you need any more ancient history, ask the source," Pete said pointing to Clark. "I've got an appointment at the student store."

"Have fun," Chloe said turning to Clark. "And so the mystery that isn't Clark Kent deepens."

"Mystery?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Chloe answered. "Since you continue to play obstructionist, I've had to find information through other means." She picked up a folder. "For instance, I found that your adoption was done through Metropolis United Charities but this is the strange part: they were in business for six months and from what I can tell yours is the only adoption they handled."

"I can't believe you did this, Chloe." Clark said getting angry.

"You didn't know?" Chloe asked and Kayla scoffed. "I just assumed your parents would have told you. Weren't you interested?"

"Why would I be?" Clark's voice started rising. "My biological parents are either dead or didn't want me." Kayla felt her heart breaking for him. "The point is you are prying into my private life."

"I was just trying to be thorough." Chloe tried to defend herself.

"This is a class project!" Clark yelled. "I spent an hour yesterday with Lana and that's it. That's all I needed. I'm not some mystery for you to solve." He said before storming out.

"I told you so," Kayla said walking up to her. "Is this about some class project or Chloe's personal project? If it's personal, I'll find out and everything you found will magically disappear." She hissed into Chloe's face. "You're too busy getting your dumb story to even see you're hurting your best friend! I'll leave you to think about that." She walked out after him leaving Chloe dumbstruck.

"Clark!" She yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the site of the original shooting at Club Zero because Lex may be in trouble and it has to do with this club." Clark said.

"You're going to Metropolis?" She asked.

"First I'm going to find Lex. I heard he is at his gym." Clark replied. "I don't want you hurt so why don't you stay here?"

"Like that is going to happen," Kayla scoffed. "I'm going and you know it."

When they got to the gym, they heard voices and one was Lex's and the other neither of them recognized.

"What the hell is going on?" Kayla whispered and Clark shook his head meaning he didn't know. They both heard a gun click and rushed inside to see someone holding a gun to Lex's head about to shoot. When they found Lex, however, he was alone.

"Lex," Clark said running in with Kayla in tow. "Are you all right?"

"Clark, Kayla what are you guys doing here?" Lex asked walking up to them.

"Your office told me you were here." Clark replied and Kayla just nodded and played along.

"We thought we heard someone else." She said carefully.

"No, I'm all by myself." Lex said and Kayla instantly knew he was lying.

"Hey I looked up Max Kasich." Clark said walking over to where Lex sat down. "I know what happened at Club Zero and that he was shot and killed Jude Royce. Everyone fits into this except you."

"What's going on, Lex?" Kayla implored. "We can help you."

"Please, you two," Lex pleaded. "For our friendship, I'm asking you to stay out of this. Some secrets are better left alone."

"And others grow enough to kill you," Kayla said. "If you need us, you know where to find us. Come on, Clark." She said standing up and they walked out and went home.

"Guys," Jonathan called from the goat field. "The cows aren't gonna feed themselves. Did you have a late night?" He asked Clark as Kayla went into the barn to do her shoveling and cleaning of the stalls.

"I was helping Lana." Clark replied quietly. "To her credit, she's not gonna let the whole body part incident delay the opening of the Talon."

"That's what happens when you get into business with somebody like Lex Luthor." Jonathan said.

"If it wasn't for Lex, the Talon would be a parking garage." Clark defended the man.

"Son, he casts a very, very long shadow," Jonathan said sighing. "I just want to make sure none of you kids get hurt, that's all."

"The past is in the past. The best we can do is look to the future." Clark said.

Jonathan chuckled. "All right, you got me." He admitted. "Speaking of that, how's Chloe's paper coming along? I assume she is done with her interviews?"

"I'm not sure but Kayla has gotten a hold of her a few times trying to get her to back off." Clark said.

"She's very protective of you. She knows what happens when your secret gets out." Jonathan said. "She doesn't want you hurt and she cares for you a lot. That's rare. Don't lose it."

"I don't plan on it." Clark said.

"If she mentions anything to you about peas, I'm sorry. It's the first thing that came to mind." Jonathan said.

"And if she mentions anything to me about the Metropolis United Charities?" Clark asked.

"I used to think perseverance was an admirable quality." Jonathan stated plainly.

"Since I learned the real truth, I hadn't thought about the adoption." Clark admitted and neither of them saw Kayla coming up behind them. "Dad, Chloe told me the agency you used was only open six months and I was the only kid adopted."

"Look son," Jonathan started. "The process is a really tough one even when you go through normal channels. With you, it was just a little more complicated, that's all."

"Is everything legal?" Clark asked as they started walking.

"Yeah, it's legal, it's just… well it required a higher level of access than your mother or I had." Jonathan said and Kayla was immediately suspicious.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked.

"Let's just say it's a long road between what's sitting in our storm cellar and what's written on your birth certificate." Jonathan said. They turned and saw Kayla looking past them and then Jonathan noticed what was wrong too. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clark asked.

"It's too quiet." Kayla stated as they walked over the hill to check on the cattle.

When the crested the hill, Kayla covered her mouth as a scream tried to make its way out. There were all the cows in the herd dead and on the ground. Jonathan ran and immediately called the police. Kayla just stood there as tears made their way down her cheeks and Clark put his arm around her.

"Who would do this?" She asked. "They're just innocent animals!"

"I don't know but I don't like this." Clark said as he saw a barrel with Luther Corp.'s name on it. He led her back to the house.

A few hours later, the CDC and Hazmat were there and so was Chloe just clicking away on her camera.

"Why would LutherCorp dump their stuff here?" She asked as they saw a Hummer pull up and Lex got out. "I'm going to go take pictures from some different angles." Chloe said running off.

Clark saw Lex and just looked away. He still had his arm around Kayla who had since stopped crying but had been silent the rest of the time.

Lex walked up to the Kents. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I have no idea how this could have happened but I'll do everything in my power to find out." He said. "And I'll pay for your livestock, of course."

"You think that's how you solve everything, don't you, Lex?" Jonathan asked rudely. "You sprinkle a little money on it and hope the problem goes away. Well, obviously, some things are a little more difficult than that." He said before walking off.

"I didn't think it was possible to fall any further in your father's eyes." Lex said as Clark and Kayla walked up behind him. "Obviously, I was wrong. I'd never intentionally allow something like this to happen."

"Does this have anything to do with Club Zero?" Clark asked.

"I think so." Lex answered.

"You need to tell the authorities everything you know. This isn't just about you anymore." Clark said and Kayla nodded.

"Those were innocent animals and we had nothing to do with whatever the hell happened those few years ago. So, either you fix it, or you never come here again." She stalked away and Clark gave Lex an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. She's right. Because of me, your cattle were slaughtered. I will pay for them I promise." Lex said. Clark nodded and walked away over to his parents and Kayla as they talked to the sheriff.

When most of the cops left, Kayla walked back to the house and shut herself up in her room and wouldn't answer to anybody. She loved animals more than anything and seeing that had upset her more than any one had ever seen her. After a few hours, she saw Clark walking to the barn and decided to follow him.

"Hey," She said softly causing him to turn around.

"Hey," Clark asked. "How are you? I know this upset you pretty bad."

"I'll be fine. I just hate seeing animals like that." Kayla said. "It reminds me of what people, mainly scientists, would do to us if they found out about us." She added as she sat down on the stairs that led to the loft and Clark said down beside her. She leaned into his chest and instantly felt a little better.

"Hey guys," They looked up to see Chloe. "Can I talk to you for a second?" They both got up and started up the stairs. "How are you doing?"

"That depends if it's on the record or not." Clark said.

"Okay, I deserve that." Chloe admitted. "Look I didn't mean to ambush you with the whole adoption agency thing."

"You saw a story and you went right for it." Clark said with sarcasm. "That's what journalists do."

"You're right but Kayla said something to me that made sense. I was more obsessed with the story than if I was actually helping or hurting you." Chloe said and Kayla turned around. "I'm dropping the whole thing because I would rather have friends than a subject."

"Thank you," Clark said and Kayla nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you a question?" Chloe asked. Clark gave her a look and she laughed. "Totally off the record, I promise. Do you ever wonder about your biological parents?"

"Every day of my life." Clark admitted and Kayla leaned her head on his shoulder.

Chloe looked down. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has been digging." She said as she picked up the article about the death at Club Zero. "What's Club Zero?"

"It's part of Lex's past he asked me to stay out of." Clark said.

Chloe chuckled. "Oh! By the way, I brought by some pictures for your parents." She said reaching into her bag. I figured they could use it for insurance purposes and stuff. I'll see you later. I gotta go." Chloe said.

Kayla and Clark looked through the pictures until something in one of them caught both their attentions.

"Chloe!" Clark called as they checked one man against the picture in the news article. "It's the same guy."

"But he's dead." Kayla said and they all looked at each other. They all rushed to the school to the news room and Clark continued to try and call Lex.

"Still no word from Lex," He said once again hanging up the phone. "No one's spoken to him since this morning."

"I pulled our alleged dead guy's license. It's registered to a John Smith. That's original." Chloe said. "He has an address in Metropolis and does not work for the C.E.P."

"How'd you do that?" Kayla asked looking it over.

"I hacked into the DMV database." Chloe said. "See, sometimes persistence is a good thing!"

"Call Metropolis P.D." Clark said. "Have them go to that address." He looked at Kayla and she knew where they were going.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"I think Lex is in serious trouble." Clark said as he and Kayla left. "Okay you can fly so I'll run to Club Zero. We'll meet up there." Kayla nodded and took to the sky thankful no one was around to see.

Once Kayla made it to Metropolis, she started asking around until someone finally told her Club Zero was shut down and an abandoned warehouse now. She asked for directions and headed there. Clark was waiting for her.

"He stored Kasich at his apartment." Clark said. "I think they are both in there."

"I thought everyone said this place was closed down six months ago." Kayla said. "There's music coming from inside."

She saw Clark concentrating. Then he looked at her. "There's a skylight on the top of the building."

"I've got you." She said as she took off and waited for Clark to come crashing in. She saw him go in and then she jumped through breaking the glass to the skylight and landed just in front of the guy who had just shot Lex. "How are you doing?" She said as his eyes widened at her appearance.

"What are you?" The man asked.

"Let's just say I'm Lex's guardian angel and you have pissed me off!" She said as she punched him before Clark threw him across the room into a pole. He ran her down stairs as she pulled her wings in and fixed her one eye and they both acted like they had just found the place.

"Lex!" They both yelled as they ran inside.

"Get down!" Lex yelled. "There's a man with a gun up there."

"Where?" Kayla asked as they kneeled next to him. "You mean that guy?" She asked as they both looked up to see him unconscious. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Lex said. "How'd you two find me here?"

"You went missing and we knew this club was haunting you so we guessed and got lucky." Kayla said and Clark nodded. The police arrived a short while later and Clark and Kayla gave their statements before heading home. Once they were there, Clark pulled Kayla aside.

"The Talon's grand opening is tonight." He said. "I know how you feel about Lana but would you want to be my date?" He looked nervous and Kayla laughed.

"I would love to. Let's get changed and we can head over." She said as they walked upstairs.

They arrived and the place was packed. Lana saw them, smiled, and walked over.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"I'm definitely surprised." Clark said and Kayla nodded.

"I like it, Lana. It's great." Kayla nodded and smiled.

"Where's Chloe?" Lana asked.

"She said she wanted to be fashionably late." Clark said and Kayla rolled her eyes. Go figure. "I got this for you." Clark said and pulled a present out from behind him. "Don't worry; it's not a body part." She ripped the paper open. "It was in the attic. Kayla found it and it was my grandfather's." Clark said.

"I figured you would appreciate the history of it." Kayla said and Lana hugged her.

"This is great," She said to Kayla. They looked up as something broke. "I'd better get back to work."

"How does it feel?" Clark asked and Lana whipped around.

"Terrifying." She answered. "Don't tell anybody."

"Your secret's safe with us." Clark said as he put his arm around Kayla who waved bye.

They were walking around looking at everything when a voice came from behind them.

"I get the feeling you two are avoiding me." Lex said.

"I just realized there's a lot I don't know about you." Clark said and Kayla only nodded.

"You think my dark past is gonna rub off on you?" Lex asked.

"No, but I think there is a lot in your past that could put people in danger." Kayla said. "I mean no offense by that but we need to be careful because another even like this could get more people killed."

"I was trying to protect my friend, Amanda." Lex said. "My father wouldn't raise a finger to help her but I knew he'd do anything to save his only son."

"So you took the fall and everything was covered up?" Clark asked.

"Is that the truth, Lex?" Kayla asked.

"The truth is," Lex said not blinking. "I'd do anything to protect my friends."

Clark and Kayla nodded. "I say let's go home." Clark whispered into Kayla's ear. She yawned and agreed. They spent a relaxed night in front of the TV unaware of them being watched.

"I found you at last, baby," The man said. "I'll be damned if I let you go again."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kayla and Clark got out of the car and headed inside. Clark went in first and she paused thinking she saw a man out by the woods but when she blinked, he was gone. What she saw in the kitchen, however, was life scarring. Martha and Jonathan were making out on the kitchen counter.

"Oh gross," She exclaimed turning around and her eyes shot to a laughing Clark.

"Join the club." He said causing her to laugh also.

"Hey, guys, just getting the old hero's welcome, you know what I mean?" Jonathan said and Kayla wanted to gag. Even more so when Jonathan smacked Martha's butt.

"What's going on with Dad?" Clark asked his mom and Kayla wanted to know the same thing. Jonathan never did the whole PDA thing.

"I don't know. He's been acting strange ever since he got home." Martha replied.

"Hey, Clark, there's a football game on TV. Wanna watch it with me?" Jonathan asked grabbing a beer.

"Don't you have work to do?" Kayla asked him completely confused.

"Chores can wait." Jonathan said smashing the top off the beer bottle causing them all to jump as he walked over to the sink. "Besides I've earned a rest. Kayla can handle it anyway."

"Excuse me?" Kayla said putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't do near enough around here so here's your chance." Jonathan said and Kayla's jaw dropped and everyone was speechless.

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted throwing a towel at him. "You know that isn't true! She does plenty around here!" Clark just glared at his father.

"It is nice to see the whole hero thing didn't go to your head." He shot at his father as they heard a knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He said and Kayla shook her head.

"Apparently I am supposed to do everything around here and no one told me. I'll be in the barn doing JONATHAN'S work." She emphasized the man's name as she walked out back to the barn. She huffed angrily as she grabbed a shovel and started cleaning the stalls. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw Clark. "Hey, farm boy." She said.

"Look, Dad didn't mean what he said." Clark started but Kayla held up her hand.

"Don't make excuses. Something isn't right. That isn't your father. Jonathan Kent would never say that to me… or anyone helping around here." She snapped sounding harsher than she intended to. "Damnit, I'm sorry, Clark." She turned to sit on the steps and he sat down beside her before putting his arm around her.

"Don't be. I completely agree. I don't know what's gotten into him." He said kissing the side of her head softly. "We'll just … steer clear of him for now and see if he goes back to normal."

"Yeah… about that. Mind if I tag along with you tomorrow?" She asked and he gave her his usual humongous smile that made her melt. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed lightly as they walked into the house and hung out in her room for the rest of the night.

The next day Pete was laughing at the description.

"Wow, drinking beer, mouthing off and counter-macking with your mom?" He said and Kayla rolled her eyes but nodded. "Congratulations, Clark, your dad has regressed back to being a teenager."

"Hey, we're teenagers and we don't act like that." Kayla said.

"But remember, Clark's dad was completely different before he had the responsibility of the farm." Pete explained further and Kayla nodded.

"He has been under a lot of stress lately. I wonder if he's beginning to crack." Clark said as they walked down the hall. "Who takes a three hour nap in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I don't know but I still like the part where he dissed Lex." Pete said and Kayla rolled her eyes effectively ignoring the rest of the conversation until Chloe came up behind them.

"What's your deepest desire?" She blurted out and Kayla shook her head with a confused look. "If nothing was holding you back, what would you do?"

"Hello, Chloe, nice to see you too. What's up?" Clark said laughing.

"Principal Kwan thinks I need to get in touch with the pulse of the student body." Chloe said walking around them. "So I've decided to do a poll. Now if you would both please do your statistical duty." She said holding out the paper to them before Pete looked over at a girl passing.

"I'd go over and make out with that girl right now." He said and Kayla rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that one, buddy." She said patting his back causing Clark to laugh.

"You know, every answer I've gotten so far has been either sex-related or violence-related." Chloe said.

"That's human nature, Chloe." Pete said and Kayla had to nod at that. "Later, guys," He said before walking over to the girl he wanted to make out with. Kayla, Clark and Chloe only walked down a different hallway.

"Did you know Pete doesn't like Lex?" Clark asked Chloe.

"Yea, he's like totally jealous of your friendship." Chloe responded. "He feels like you guys aren't as close as you used to be."

"Hey," Lana said coming up behind them and Chloe thrust the paper into her face too.

"What about you, Lana, got one?" Chloe asked.

"I would climb the windmill out in Chandler's field." She said and Kayla quirked an eyebrow at the non sexual or violent comment. "What about you, Kayla?" She asked and Kayla's ears perked up.

"What? Oh! I would get up the guts to get the leather outfit of mine out of the back of my closet." She replied and immediately felt Clark's curious yet confused eyes on her.

"You own a leather outfit?" Chloe said skeptical.

"Yeah," She said walking away but whispered in Chloe's ear. "I'll wear it tomorrow. Only because nothing is holding me back but me." She giggled walking off.

After school, Kayla and Clark ventured into town since Clark really didn't have any homework and they were still avoiding his dad with all his weirdness.

"So, leather outfit, huh?" Clark asked causing Kayla to look down and laugh.

"Yeah," She said scratching the back of her neck. "It was a dare. My friends back home said I would never spend the money or wear it. I did and they shut up but I haven't worn it since."

"Could I convince you to?" Clark asked with his boyish smile.

Before she could answer, however, they heard squealing tires and saw Jonathan's truck come screeching into view almost hitting someone before barreling around another corner.

"Holy shit," Kayla said as they ran over to see him walking to the bank with a shot gun. "Mr. Kent!" She shouted trying to get his attention.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Clark said stepping in front of him.

"I've done nothing but give back to this town but all they've ever done is screw me over." Jonathan replied. "This time they pushed too far. I'm pushing back."

"No, this isn't the way to do it!" Kayla said and tried to ease him back to his truck but Jonathan just pointed the gun at her.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted and Clark had to act fast. Using his speed, he got the gun to face him but Jonathan pulled the trigger. No harm came to Clark but that didn't matter.

"Clark!" Kayla shouted moving to him checking him over before looking at a confused Mr. Kent.

"Clark?" He asked before he passed out.

"Oh god… what's happening?" Kayla asked as they rushed to him.

"I don't know but we need to get him to a hospital!" Clark said and Kayla nodded in agreement. She took to the skies while he picked his dad up and ran him to the hospital.

"His symptoms indicate a severe anaphylactic shock." The doctor said once they got him to a room and stabilized as much as possible. "But we can't detect any known antigens."

"What is it then?" Martha asked turning from the window.

"Truth is if he had come in yesterday, I'd say I'd never seen anything like it." The doctor said which caused Kayla's eyes to widen. What the hell could cause something this intense? "But we admitted a car crash victim this morning, a James Beals? He showed identical symptoms."

"That's the guy dad saved," Clark said and Kayla nodded viciously fast.

"How's he doing?" She asked the doctor.

"Not good," The doctor said with a long face. "He slipped into a coma an hour ago."

Kayla looked at the floor feeling tears well up as Clark hugged Martha to him. She quietly excused herself and walked outside. When no one was looking and she was out of range of the cameras, she took to the sky and flew home.

When Clark got home that evening he found her in the loft going through pictures from when they were kids. She was stuck on one where Jonathan had her on his shoulders at a ball game and she was clapping her hands laughing. He was the father she never truly had.

He sighed walking over sitting next to her on the couch before reaching over and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Why did it have to be him?" Kayla asked. "He's the best man I know and he only ever helps people. Why did this have to happen to him?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't know, angel." He said putting his arm around her. "It's not fair. But one thing is certain."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What's that, superman?" She smiled a little at the nick name.

"You've always got me. I'm not going anywhere." He replied.

Kayla smiled before leaning up and kissing him. Something was different that night because that kiss heated up faster than any of the others. It quickly turned into him poised on top of her on the couch their hands roaming everywhere as tongue massaged tongue in a battle of ecstasy. It wasn't until the skin of his toned stomach touched hers that she stopped and pulled back.

"Clark," She breathed barely above a whisper. "This can't happen. Not yet and definitely not like this."

He quickly sat up guilt consuming him. "I'm so sorry, Kayla." He said before standing and walking to the stairs. "I didn't mean to push." Before she could answer, he was gone and inside the house.

"Shit," She muttered before she made her way into the house. She tried to see if he was awake, but his door was shut and the light was off. "So much for that," She whispered before going into her own room. She didn't know why she was so scared to go there. Was it because he may still have remnants of feelings for Lana? She didn't know but she was tired of being afraid.

She paused outside her closet before slowly opening the door. She dug through the bags to find an older looking box and took it out. She opened the box and pulled out the leather pants complete with a silky black halter top. She had the shoes to match it too. The only question that remained was, did she have the guts to wear them?

"Oh screw being afraid," She said as she laid the clothes out for tomorrow before crawling into bed for a horrible night of sleep.

When she woke up the next day, she found she still had the courage from the night before. Smiling, she hopped in the shower and tried to be as fast as possible. She quickly blew her hair dry before straightening it and put her makeup on before she made her way to her bedroom. As she slipped into the clothes, she almost felt as if she was turning into a new person. She didn't mind the feeling; she just hoped Clark liked it.

No one was home when she finished so she grabbed an apple before heading to the car. Kayla felt increasingly nervous as she got closer and closer to the school. When she parked, she already felt eyes on her as she got out of the car. She arrived right after Lana, apparently, because she was in time to see her break up with Whitney. Granted the things she said were harsh and he didn't deserve the comments about his dad, but it was great to see him hurting for a change.

"Getting stepped on sucks, doesn't it?" She said walking up behind him. She almost laughed when he turned around and his jaw dropped. She had on the leather pants that were tight around the ass and thighs but were loose around the calves. Her halter top was a silky black material that hugged her curves like a second skin and also left a little belly exposed. All of this was on top of black stiletto heels that added a few inches to her height. "Cat got your tongue?" She mocked before moving on down the hall.

She tried looking for Clark and settled for seeing Chloe in the news room.

"Holy cow, I never thought you would actually do it." Chloe said as Kayla twirled. "God, Clark won't know what hit him." They heard squeaky shoes coming down the hall. "Quick," Chloe said standing up. "Get in the closet in case it's Principal Kwan!" She said as she pushed Kayla towards the closet.

Kayla quickly shut the door to the small closet before she heard a familiar voice. It belonged to Clark but he seemed almost frantic explaining a situation with Lana.

"Wait… so Lana just stripped down in front of you. Lana Lang in all her glory." Chloe said and Kayla burned with jealousy. It obviously hadn't taken long for Lana to move on from Whitney.

"Most of her glory," Clark corrected. "Not that Kwan saw or anything." Kayla cracked the door to see him soaking wet. "I told her that I couldn't be with her."

"Wait… you told her what?" Chloe said flabbergasted and Clark looked down. "Oh my god it's Kayla isn't it?"

"Can we focus on the subject at hand?" Clark said clearly deflecting making Kayla smile. "She said all the things I used to want to hear before Kayla but it didn't seem like she knew what she was doing."

"Could be a meteor thing." Kayla said walking out of the closet.

"Yeah it…" Clark said stopping mid sentence as he saw her. She almost blushed as his eyes trailed down her body then back up so slowly it was almost as if his eyes weren't moving. "Kayla?"

"Hey, farm boy." She smirked walking over. "So Lana Lang went soft core huh? Sounds intriguing. It's almost like a pattern. Clark's dad and now Lana."

"Exactly," Clark said his eyes never leaving her.

"Don't forget that Beals guy your dad saved, Clark." Chloe pointed out.

"You must have missed something at the accident site." Clark said and Kayla's ears perked up.

"You went to the accident site?" She asked Chloe.

"You didn't know?" The blonde asked in return.

"No, someone was being antisocial all night. Wouldn't even come out of his room." She shot a small glare to Clark before returning her eyes to Chloe. "You didn't find anything, then?"

"No there was nothing to find. Plus I was there with Lana and I'm not affected." Chloe stated and Kayla had to agree. "Wait, doctor Hamilton is in this picture!" Chloe said pointing.

"The meteor freak," Clark asked as they huddled and Kayla couldn't help but smile when he lightly brushed against her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to him." Chloe said.

"I need to talk to Lana. I'm scared that the same thing that happened to my dad is happening to her." Clark said second.

"Well I'll…" Kayla said and they both turned to her. "Go with Clark!" She finished following him out as they went to her car to drive to town.

As they walked down the street, Clark couldn't stop looking over at her… along with everyone else in town.

"Have I mentioned I like this change?" He asked and Kayla laughed.

"No, but your eyes did." Kayla said. "This is never coming out of the closet again so take a picture or something." They both laughed before Lex's car went speeding by them before making a U-turn and turning a sharp corner. "Was that Lana?" Kayla asked and Clark could only nod. They went around the corner and nodded to each other. Clark sped off and Kayla took to the skies.

Kayla followed the car and hoped Lana didn't kill herself. Sure she didn't like the stupid girl but that didn't mean she should die. The car finally stopped by a wind mill and she risked being exposed but landed on the top of the ladder to watch.

"Does Lex know you have his car?" Clark asked her and Lana turned and smirked.

"He should by now." She said and walked away.

"Look something's happening to you and I don't know what it is." He said chasing her before looking up and seeing Kayla.

"They call it self confidence." Lana shouted approaching the ladder. "For the first time I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free!"

"No, you're not!" Clark said running up behind her. Lana only laughed at him as she turned to face him.

"You should talk. You had me in the pool and you didn't take your chance." Kayla's temper flared. She was happy Clark didn't take the bait but pissed because Lana knew Clark was with her. "Why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"Lana, you're sick." Clark said trying to reason with her. "I need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't avoid the question, Clark." Lana shouted above his voice. "Are you in love with me?" Kayla found herself holding her breath before he answered with a straight face.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's Kayla!" Lana said with a laugh. "What do you see in her anyway?"

"This," Kayla said landing behind her. "This is what he sees."

Lana spun around and her eyes went wide taking in the wings and her eyes.

"God, Whitney was right. You are a freak." She said and Clark had to move between them so Kayla didn't hurt Lana. The sick girl simply went around them and started to climb the ladder.

"Don't make me come get you!" Kayla shouted up the ladder. "I'll drop your ass to the ground!"

"You want me? Come get me!" Lana taunted but stopped near the top.

"Oh shit," Kayla muttered and took off but missed Lana as she fell but Clark caught her as she passed out. "Get her to a hospital! I'll meet you there!"

Kayla hurried but Clark still beat her there with his speed. She dropped in an alley with no one around and pulled her wings in before making her way to the hospital and searched for Martha.

"What happened?" Martha asked as they rushed Lana in.

"She's got the same symptoms as Dad and Beals." Clark said as Kayla walked up. Kayla's eyes widened when Martha seemed freaked out by the news.

"How's Dad," Clark asked as his eyes widened also.

"He slipped into a coma…" Martha said and Kayla shook her head before walking off with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. Lex said something to Martha before walking up to her.

"How are you?" He asked her and she wiped her eyes before turning to him.

"Why can't anything be normal?" She asked as she watched Clark with a tortured expression on his face. "I can't make it better for him and that makes it worse."

"Hey," Lex said putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "He needs you and you being there will help. You just don't see it yet." He walked off and she walked over to Clark and he pulled her into his side.

"You need to get to school." She said and Clark just looked at her. "I called Chloe. Just ditch class and hang out with her doing research. It's better than sitting here." He nodded at that and the drive was eerily quiet until Clark reached over and took her hand.

"Thanks," He said and she gave him a small smile as he got out of the car. She wiped more tears away as she drove back to the hospital to sit with Martha.

"Hey," She said as she walked into the room. She moved to the chair next to Martha and was comforted as the woman put her arms around her and held her. "I got Clark to school." Kayla said and Martha nodded. After that they sat in silence.

That night, Clark walked in and saw his mom next to his dad and Kayla asleep in the most uncomfortable position he'd ever seen in a chair in the corner.

She woke up immediately when she heard his tortured voice.

"With all my abilities there's nothing I can do." He said reaching for his dad's hand. Kayla stood and walked over to him and hugged him around his neck from behind. He reached up and squeezed her arms as a silent gesture of thanks. "What do we do if dad…"

"He's not going to," Kayla said sounding adamant before kissing Clark's head. She walked out of the room to give them privacy and literally ran into a speeding Chloe. "Hold on, where's the fire?" She asked.

"We need Clark. Pete's gone postal." Chloe said and Kayla's eyes widened. She quietly got Clark out of the room.

"Dr. Hamilton was lying. I found the Nicodemus flower in the barn." Chloe said as they walked down the hall out of earshot of anyone. "One got Pete and he took a quick turn to scary."

"Where'd he go?" Clark asked.

"He grabbed a gun and said he was going after Lex." Chloe said and Kayla nodded to Clark.

"Go," She said. "I'll stay here in case anything happens." He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss before running off.

Clark came back later that night and said they think they found a cure. Kayla prayed it worked all night until she fell asleep against Clark's shoulder.

She woke up the next morning when Clark moved suddenly and she saw Jonathan awake.

"Morning, sleepyheads." He said and they laughed. Kayla practically laid on him when she hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him. "You okay?" He laughed and she just nodded still hugging him.

"What am I doing here?" He asked as she stood up to give Clark a turn before Martha ran in.

"Jonathan!" She yelled and ran to hug him also. "The doctors found a cure last night. It was an old Native American remedy!" They all smiled.

"How are Pete and Lana?" Clark asked and Kayla nodded wanting to know as well.

"They're already up." Martha said and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you remember anything, Mr. Kent?" Kayla asked.

"No," Jonathan said and Kayla was grateful. He didn't need to know he tried to shoot his own son and her too.

"Doctors think it was because of the fever," Martha said not letting go of him.

Kayla slipped out of the room and past Lex to Lana's room.

"Hey," She said with a smile which disappeared when Kayla didn't smile back.

"Look, I know you don't remember what you did or said." Kayla started. "But we are NOT okay. We aren't friends. The only reason I am putting up with your nonsense is because of Clark. I'm tired of your injured little girl routine. Trust me when I say we saw your true colors. I know Clark has already forgiven you but I can't after what you said to me." She didn't even give Lana time to respond before walking back out.

They got Jonathan home okay and it was back to chores. Clark said he was taking Lana somewhere because they needed to talk and Kayla only nodded. When he came back, he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came back," He whispered into her ear. "No matter what Lana said, you'll always be my angel." Kayla smiles before he lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you, farm boy." She said smiling when they parted and they went back to their daily chores.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say this story has been a complete roller coaster ride for me but for those of you who stuck around: Thank you so much! I appreciate you all more than you know. Through school and family issues (don't we all have those?) I have still managed to cram in a little time to write to give you all what you've been asking for. This is indeed the last chapter. HOWEVER, there will be a sequel and I hope you all enjoy the twist! Love you all!

Michelle 3

Chapter 12

Kayla no longer had the ability to pretend like everything was all right. Her mother had called her a few weeks before hand and had told her that her father was out and missed his first appointment with his parole officer. She had stopped breathing knowing he was either headed for her mother or for her. She had been paranoid. She swore she saw him everywhere and people were starting to notice her paranoia.

Clark had even asked her a few times, well more than a few actually, if she was okay and she said she was fine. He knew she was lying but didn't press the issue and let her go about her business. His mom had rescued a boy and she had avoided him like the plague when she figured out he read minds. She didn't tell Clark because she figured the boy didn't want it but she stayed clear. She didn't need anyone to worry about her stupid paranoia.

That is, until Clark cornered her in the barn and demanded to know what was wrong.

"Okay, we need to talk." He said stopped her from shoveling the stalls.

"What about?" Kayla asked as she turned around to shovel the other side of the stall.

"About how you jump at every little noise," He replied crossing his arms. "This isn't like you, Kayla. What's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"Nothing is wrong, Clark. I just … I thought I've been seeing someone but it's impossible. Leave it alone, please." She said not looking at him but he moved in front of her.

"How about the truth this time," He said trying to catch her eye.

"The truth is you don't need to worry about it so just let it be!" She snapped and threw the shovel down and stalked back to the house. She didn't see Ryan walk over to Clark.

"She thinks her dad is back in town." He said and Clark looked surprised, also not knowing he was there but nodded. "Is he bad or something?"

"No," Clark said, "He's the worst." He shook his head and made it his mission to make sure Kayla never went anywhere alone.

She walked into the Talon and took a seat at one of the empty tables. She needed to get away from here… from everything. She got an idea and reached inside her bag to take her laptop out. While she was stealing the WiFi from the building, Lana walked up to her.

"Hey! How are you doing?" She asked. "Can I get you anything?"

Kayla smiled and nodded. "Sure I'll take a French Vanilla Latte when you get the chance, thank you." Lana nodded and walked away to prepare the coffee for her and she went back to surfing on the net. She knew her stepdad had property in Star City that was paid for completely and she wanted to go back to college. Maybe this was her way out of the stressful life. Lana came back with her Latte while she was still researching.

"Thanks," She said smiling. She took a sip and smiled. "Perfect, Lana."

"What are you looking up?" Lana asked. "You look so serious." Kayla blinked at her before speaking.

"Look, Lana… things haven't been great between us. I'm not so sure I'm comfortable spilling anything to you right now…" Kayla said biting her lip. Lana looked offended but simply nodded before excusing herself leaving Kayla to look at her laptop. After a couple hours of searching, she found her solution, made a few calls, and figured she would be on her way in a couple weeks if everything worked out. She packed up her stuff, paid for the coffee and snacks, and walked out back where she parked only to immediately see black after something hard had come down on her head.

Something wasn't right. Clark could feel it. Kayla had been gone for hours but he chalked it up to him upsetting her so bad earlier. But what Ryan had told him completely had him spooked. Apparently she was scared her father was coming for her. He did a little research and apparently he was let out of prison early on good behavior though when he had Chloe do some digging, it came up that he would have to go once a day to a therapist for some "extenuating circumstances" which he figured did not bode well for anyone involved with the man.

He had tried calling her cell phone but it went to voicemail every time. His nerves were all on overdrive and he decided to take Ryan out to the Talon to see if that would help. It didn't completely help but he could shake the feeling off mostly.

Kayla still wasn't home that night or the next day and everyone was getting nervous and antsy. Jonathan was calling her and Martha was calling everyone she may know to see if they had seen her. On top of that, they had to give Ryan up to social services so emotions were running high. Clark had so much on his plate he didn't know what to take care of first. That was the problem, he didn't know where she was but he knew exactly where Ryan was.

Kayla woke up to a bitch of a headache. She snapped awake and sat up, trying to put the dizziness aside as she looked around the room. She was in some kind of warehouse. She took off her jacket as it was very hot in the room and she was already dripping sweat.

"What happened to you?" A deep voice said from her left and her head whipped around and she winced at the pain the sudden movement brought before her eyes widened. A man stepped out of the shadows. He had to be about 6 feet tall. He had a muscular build. Everything about his screamed a coldness that she had only heard in horrible stories her family had told. His jaw was very angular and his cheekbones very high. He had a goatee that only seemed to add to his menace. Danger oozed from every pore on his body and it made her back up purely on instinct as he stepped towards her. "Answer me, Kayla." She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"It was a college professor. He … touched me and when I tried to get away, he cut me…" She said as the memories came flooding back causing unwanted tears to gather but she blinked rapidly trying to keep them at bay. "Why are you here?"

"I can't come see you? Since when?" He asked her, anger creeping in slightly at her reaction.

"Since you went to prison for murder… dad." She finally said and that brought a smile to his face, small and tight but it appeared nonetheless no matter how much the word choked her.

"You were so beautiful. Did you know your grandmother sent me pictures of you every year up until you moved away back to this god forsaken place?" He said as he advanced only for anger to flash into his eyes when she backed away. "It really angers me when you do that."

"Yeah, well, it angers me that you beat my mother on an almost constant basis so I guess we're even." She shot back and immediately regretted the words. His eyes flashed and he looked almost violent before he reined it in. Her headache wasn't letting up and neither was the grogginess. "How long have I been here?"

"A couple days. I've been keeping you under so moving you wouldn't be so hard. Now we can be a family again." Kayla couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat at that suggestion. "What's so funny about that?"

"You know? I'm so tired of my family wanting to be close to me only to pull away when they find out I'm a freak!" She said before she stood fully under the light and he saw her eyes. She saw him visibly recoil and she couldn't help the couple of tears that fell. "See? I was right. Don't pretend to me. You're a psychopath who needs a straight jacket and a drug induced coma." He advanced so fast she had no time to react before the back of his hand had come across her cheek.

"Don't talk to your father like that, young lady." He said as he lowered his hand the anger etched in every muscle that coiled and relaxed in his body. Kayla looked back at him her hand to the now bruising cheek. Then her anger set in.

"Touch me again, and they'll be finding you in pieces." She said even though she was bluffing. She would be damned if he hit her again. When he tried to advance again for her talking back, she let her wings out and flew into the dark rafters where he couldn't see.

"What the fuck are you?" He screamed up at her as she flew to the other side from him and yelled back.

"I'm the daughter you never had!" She screamed as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the only number that came to mind.

Clark was standing outside upset that Ryan had to leave. He waved until he could no longer see the car his Aunt came to pick him up in. His mom and dad gave him pats on the back and went in the house. Right when he went to go as well, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said confused as to why the number was blocked.

"Clark!" He heard Kayla's voice and relaxed until he realized she sounded scared out of her mind. "You have to help me! He's insane!" He heard a whooshing sound and figured she was flying.

"Where are you?" He demanded to know.

"I have no clue. I'm in a warehouse and don't have very good service." She said as another whooshing sound came to his ears. "I'm looking for a way out from the ceiling but there doesn't seem to be. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It was so stupid. I just… please, farmboy. I need you." She said and Clark felt his jaw set.

"I'll find you, Angel. Don't you worry." He said as he hung up the phone and immediately dialed another number. "Chloe, I need you to find a GPS signal for me and tell me the address." He gave her the number to Kayla's phone and it only took a few seconds more for her to find the address and it was in Metropolis.

Kayla kept looking for a way out and she had to keep moving because she didn't know if he had a weapon so she couldn't afford to stay still for too long but the drugs were still in her system and she was running out of energy fast.

Out of nowhere, a shot rang out and she screamed as she flew away as fast as she could. Damnit the man had a gun! She flew around keeping him going in circles but it wasn't getting her anywhere. Finally she decided to take a chance. She braced herself before she flew to him as fast as she could knocking into him and knocking the gun out of his hand. She tumbled with him and ignored the pain searing through her back from rolling on her wings at odd angles. She stood up and he froze.

"This is what happened to me." She said as she unfolded the wings and stretched them out. She saw him back away.

"You're not my daughter! What did you do with her!" Her dad screamed before heading for the gun on the floor. She tried to move but she felt a gust of wind and when she looked over her father was out cold on the ground and Clark was standing there waiting.

She immediately ran to him and he embraced her as best he could around her wings. They called the cops soon after. She pulled her wings back in so they wouldn't get suspicious and she gave her statement to the officers, leaving out the flying bits of course, before walking over to Clark.

"We'll never have a normal day in Smallville will we?" She asked him and he simply shrugged.

"I keep hoping." He said before he reached for her hand but she pulled away from him when Martha and Jonathan pulled up in their family truck. She ran up to them and embraced them both.

The ride back to the farm was silent. Clark noticed Kayla staring off into space more than normal but didn't say anything and assumed it was because of what she had been through the last few days. The doctors said she would have a headache but it should go away and probably some residual effects from the kidnapping but she should be back to normal in no time. Little did they know that the kidnapping made up her mind for her.

She headed straight for her room when they got back saying how she was tired. It was the truth, but not the whole truth. She was indeed exhausted but she needed to get some stuff done while they were all talking downstairs and their attention was away from her. She took out her cell phone and made a phone call.

"Hey, Randall," she said into the phone to her step dad. "Remember that family you know in Star City? Yeah, them! Do you think you could get them to put in a good word for me at the university in the city? Yes I'm going to a real college finally." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "Thanks so much. I found an apartment already and I'm moving in tomorrow." She said her good byes after that and proceeded to start packing her things as quietly as possible.

Clark had let her sleep the next day while he went out to do some errands. He knew she had been through a lot and he and his parents gave her some space. They left the house to do different things and when they came back the house was just as quiet as it was that morning when they thought she was asleep.

Martha was the first to arrive home. She cooked dinner and she brought a plate up to Kayla's room. She knocked but opened the door when she got no answer. Her eyes widened when she saw how bare the room was. She walked into the room and found a letter on the bed addressed to Clark.

Clark got home and found his mom in the kitchen looking sad.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?" He asked and she passed him the letter. He recognized the writing as Kayla's and ripped it open.

_Dear Farm Boy,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this because of all we've been through but I feel it is best for all of us. I'm leaving the farm and Kansas behind to start a new life. The bad greatly out weighed the good in Smallville and I just needed a break from it all. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine because I got into an awesome college and I think I can make something of myself here moreso than I could ever have dreamed in Smallville._

_I love you more than anything else in this world but until I love myself, how can I allow anyone else into my heart? I need to find myself because since the accident I have felt lost. I've felt dirty and deformed. I know you don't see me that way but because of the way I see myself, my biggest fear is that you would see it eventually. I couldn't bear that._

_Tell your parents that I am so thankful they took me in. You all truly are the family I never had. I can't tell you where I'm going because you would only show up and try to get me to come back. If you did that now I would agree immediately because it's you. I can't do that right now. I need this for me. I need to find myself again. I will always love you but I can't be with you. I hope you understand and I never meant to hurt you._

_You'll always be my Superman, Clark. My superhero._

_Angel_

Clark could only look out the window as he felt the grief start to well up. He looked at his mother who simply nodded and he walked out to the barn. His fortress of solitude seemed so much lonelier already and he felt tears fall as he clutched the letter in his hand still. He just didn't see her up in the distant sky looking down at him with tears of her own coursing down her cheeks.

"I'll always love you, Farm boy." She whispered hoping he heard and she wasn't disappointed when his face looked up to the sky and she flew off towards her new life.

A/N: There will be a sequel so I hope you keep with me until then! Love you all!


End file.
